Cuando estás perdido
by aoibird6
Summary: Dean es un ángel que al enterarse que el alma de un humano que conoció hace mucho tiempo se está corrompiendo, decide bajar del cielo para hacerse cargo de él y evitar que eso pase. Pero las cosas no serán tan sencillas como pensaba, ya que el niño inocente, dulce y gentil que conoció de antaño, se está perdiendo cada día más e internándose en un camino de no retorno. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Titulo**: Cuando estás perdido.

**Parejas**: CasxDean, SamxGabriel.

**Personajes: **Balthazar, Lucifer, Ruby, Enias, Lilith, Miguel, Zacarías.

**Rating**: T (+18)

**Capítulos: **26 (incluye un prologo y epilogo)

**Género:** Drama, Angts, Hurt/confort, Romance, AU.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene sexo no consentido (nada tan explicito, solo menciones)

**Resumen: **Dean es un ángel que al enterarse que el alma de un humano que conoció hace mucho tiempo se está corrompiendo, decide bajar del cielo para hacerse cargo de él y evitar que eso pase. Pero las cosas no serán tan sencillas como pensaba, ya que el niño inocente, dulce y gentil que conoció de antaño, se está perdiendo cada día más e internándose en un camino de no retorno. AU.

**Capitulo 0**

**Prologo. **

Dean estaba mirando las tranquilas aguas del lago mientras suspiraba. Habían pasado muchos años desde la último vez que bajó a la tierra, todo le pareció tan atractivo, novedoso, extraño y muy hermoso pero por sobre todo, le había gustado "él". Lo enviaron a la tierra hace dieciocho años para que fuera a supervisar como estaban las cosas y también para ir a buscar a uno de sus hermanos que dejó el cielo sin previo aviso. Dean no podía creer que uno de sus amigos se hubiera vuelto un desertor y luego de encontrarlo, tuvo una pelea con él que lo dejó gravemente herido. Fue así como terminó en el jardín trasero de una casa y entonces apareció él, un niño humano de unos siete años, con unos increíbles ojos azules y un alma tan pura como pocas veces el rubio había visto. El niño cuidó de él durante unas horas, las que tardó en llegar uno de sus hermanos a buscarlo para llevarlo al cielo. Desde ese día, Dean había estado vigilando a ese humano, le gustaba verlo y se tomaba cualquier tiempo libre (apenas unos segundos) para mirarlo. El rubio estaba seguro que cuando el alma de ese chico llegara al paraíso, volvería a renacer como un ángel, jamás había visto un alta tan pura y cálida, se sintió cautivado al instante.

Aquel día había conseguido algo de tiempo libre luego de regresar de una de sus misiones, por alguna razón, el número de desertores aumentaba y le dolía pensar que su hermano (uno que realmente lo sentía como tal) estaba detrás de todo eso.

-Dean-

El rubio se giró encontrándose con la mirada fija de Sam, el castaño estaba en un rango inferior a él pero era uno de los pocos ángeles con quien se sentía como un hermano de verdad y lo quería mucho. Solían pasar bastante tiempo juntos cuando no estaban en misiones o peleas en nombre del cielo.

-Sammy, ¿Estás bien? Oí que te mandaron a la tierra… ¿Fue por él?- el menor asintió despacio.

-Lo siento Dean… volvió a escapar-

-Está bien… ya lo atraparemos-

-Hay algo que debo decirte… Anna dijo que no lo hiciera pero es justo que lo sepas-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Nos mandaron a Dallas… y…- Dean reaccionó ante el nombre de esa ciudad, ahí vivía ese dulce niño.

-Habla de una vez, Sam- pidió preocupado.

-Lo vi…- dijo refiriéndose a ese niño que ya debía tener unos veinticinco años- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?-

-Un par años, dímelo de una vez Sam, por favor-

-No me gustó lo que vi… ese chico está yendo por el mal camino, Dean… su alma está perdiendo ese brillo del que me hablaste…-

El rubio dejó de oírlo para arrodillarse junto al lado y tocó el agua cerrando los ojos. Se concentró en buscar a ese niño y cuando dio con él, negó despacio. Ese no podía ser el mismo niño que ayudó hace tantos años, la pureza que lo cautivó la primera vez, estaba desapareciendo poco a poco y estaba a punto de corromperse por completo.

-No…- murmuró abriendo los ojos despacio- Esto no está bien… él no es así…-

-Lo siento mucho, Dean, sé cuanto aprecio le tienes a ese humano y- el rubio se levantó decidido- ¿Qué harás?-

-Voy a bajar a la tierra-

-¿Estás loco? No podemos bajar sin permiso de nuestros superiores, a menos que sea una misión o-

-¡No dejaré que se pierda! No voy a permitir que su alma se corrompa-

-Dean-

-Tienes que cubrirme Sammy, necesito algo de tiempo para ayudarlo-

-Está bien- respondió el mayor abrazándolo con fuerza- Ten cuidado ¿Vale? Ese sujeto también anda cerca y no quiero que vuelva a herirte, ayuda a ese humano y regresa de inmediato-

-Gracias Sammy-

-Buen viaje, Dean-

El rubio cerró los ojos para descender a la tierra. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que bajó y la ciudad estaba tan cambiada, tan grande, iluminada y tan pérdida. Miró a su alrededor desorientado, escuchaba unos gritos, música muy fuerte, los bocinazos de los autos. Se concentró en dar con él y cuando logró localizarlo, desapareció del lugar y apareció afuera de una casa.

-Así que aquí vives- se dijo a sí mismo. Tenía planeado entrar cuando la puerta se abrió y se ocultó de la vista de los humanos.

-¡No regreses!- gritó el más joven de los dos.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa, Cas?- preguntó el otro hombre tristemente- No me gusta verte así, no me gusta…-

-¡Pues no mires y punto!-

El menor le cerró la puerta en las narices y el hombre se marchó hacía su auto para conducir calle arriba. Dean logró reconocer al visitante, estaba seguro que era Gabriel, uno de los hermanos mayores de su niño pero recordaba que ambos se llevaban muy bien, ¿Por qué discutían así? Había percibido tanta rabia en su niño, enfado, culpa y desesperación, mientras que Gabriel le transmitía preocupación, tristeza y algo de nostalgia, ¿En qué momentos los tres hermanos se separaron? Esperó unos segundos hasta comprobar que no quedaba ningún otro visitante en casa y decidió entrar, ya era hora de volver a verlo en persona. Apareció en la sala de estar cuando escuchó un ruido de un cristal rompiéndose y se giró con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Cómo entraste en mi casa?!-

Dean no cabía de la emoción al verlo. Su niño estaba frente a él, aunque ya era no era un niño sino un hombre. Era un poco más bajo que él y esos ojos azules seguían igual que la primera vez. Se acercó a él muy feliz para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Cas, me alegra tanto volver a-

-¡No me toques!- gritó el moreno apartándolo con fuerza.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Quién mierda eres y como entraste? Vete de aquí o llamaré a la policía y-

-¿No me recuerdas?- preguntó Dean con algo de tristeza- Cas…-

-¿Eres alguno de mis ligues?- respondió el menor frunciendo el ceño- Estoy seguro que te deje muy claro que no habría una segunda vez, así que sal de aquí-

-¿Un ligue?- Dean hizo memoria hasta que logro recordar el significado de esa palabra, ahora encontraba la utilidad a estudiar la lengua de los humanos- No Cas, yo no soy un ligue, soy un ángel- dijo indicándose con una sonrisa- ¿No me recuerdas?-

-¿Un ángel? Vale, parece que te golpeaste la cabeza también, ¿Te puedes ir de mi casa? Voy a llamar a la policía si no lo haces-

-Pero Cas-

-Te lo advertí- el moreno sacó su teléfono para realizar una llamada y Dean suspiró, moviendo la mano para tirar el celular lejos- ¿Eh?-

-Cas, estoy aquí porque- el menor fue hasta el teléfono fijo y el ángel suspiró, apareciendo frente a él- ¿Puedes escucharme, por favor?-

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- Castiel retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar contra la pared.

-Ya te lo dije, soy un ángel, tú me ayudaste hace mucho tiempo y-

-¡Mientes! ¡No sé qué mierda seas pero sal de aquí ahora mismo!-

El rubio lo pensó un poco, ¿Qué podía hacer para que Castiel se convenciera de que decía la verdad? Estaba seguro que lo recordaría, no es como si hubiera cambiado algo luego de la primera vez, a excepción que ahora no tenía sangre, ni estaba herido.

-Cas…- abrió un poco los ojos sonriendo- Claro, mira, te probaré que soy un ángel y seguro que me recuerdas con esto- el rubio cerró los ojos para materializar sus alas en energía y logró darles la forma con la cual Castiel lo encontró, dos grandes alas blancas. Abrió los ojos sonriendo- ¿Ya me recuerdas?-

-Tú…- Dean quiso acercarse pero el moreno retrocedió- ¡No te acerques!-

Dean percibió el miedo que emanaba el menor y alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que se desmayara. Volvió a ocultar sus alas y llevó a Castiel hasta el dormitorio. No entendía que resultó mal, no entendía por qué no lo recordaba. Lo dejó acostado y acarició su cabello despacio mientras lo miraba con suma tristeza, el alma pura de ese chico estaba ensuciándose y corrompiéndose lentamente pero aún no era tarde para salvarlo y Dean no permitiría que esa alma inocente se consumiera en la oscuridad.


	2. Un ángel en casa

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes han leído el fic y gracias por tu review Anksunamun Nefertiti . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 1**

**Un ángel en casa. **

Castiel no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ese sujeto apareció de la nada diciendo ser un ángel y que se conocían de antes, no le creyó ni media palabra hasta que esas alas blancas salían de su espalda. Se giró sobre la cama gruñendo despacio, solo había sido un mal sueño, eso era todo, estaba tan cansado que ya alucinaba cosas.

-Como si existieran los ángeles- murmuró al aire y se incorporó para descubrir que estaba solo.

El moreno comprobó que eran las siete, tomó una ducha rápida y bajó al primer para preparar su desayuno pero entonces escuchó un ruido. Avanzó sigilosamente para asomarse a la cocina, el rubio de ayer había preparado todo un banquete, que lucía genial pero eso no era lo más importante.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?!- gritó apuntándolo con el dedo- Dios… estoy alucinando, estoy viendo cosas y ahora hay un puto ángel en mi cocina haciendo el desayuno- dije pasándose las manos por la cabeza- Tendré que ir con un psiquiatra…-

-No creo que haga falta, Cas- dijo el rubio acercándose para colocarle la mano en la cabeza- Estás en perfectas condiciones y con este desayuno que te he preparado, tendrás la energía suficiente para tus actividades diarias-

-Incluso me habla- continuó Castiel convencido que no era real- Tengo que calmarme… debe ser un episodio psicótico, con los exámenes y el trabajo… estoy bajo mucha presión, eso es, cerraré mis ojos y todo estará bien-

Los cerró con fuerza y contó hasta diez antes de abrirlos, comprobando con satisfacción que el rubio ya no estaba, suspiró de alivio pero le duró bien poco cuando un ruido lo hizo voltearse. El ángel estaba corriendo la silla.

-Siéntate, Cas-

-¡¿Todavía sigues aquí?!- gritó manteniendo las distancias- Escúchame… no sé qué demonios seas, ni de que psiquiátrico te escapaste o como hiciste eso de las alas y aparecer pero no te quiero en mi casa-

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Cas- respondió el rubio tranquilamente- ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?-

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Por qué iba a querer a un ángel en mi casa? Ahora lárgate-

-Pero me escape del cielo para venir contigo- dijo el mayor algo triste y colocó una carita que Castiel no pudo resistir- Por favor… me portaré bien, no te ocasionaré problemas y puedo hacerme cargo de las cosas de la casa-

-¿Crees que quiero una nana con alas? No, gracias, ¿Y qué es eso de que te escapaste del cielo? Del psiquiátrico, de ahí te escapaste- soltó Castiel muy enojado.

-Todas mis facultades mentales están en perfectas condiciones, no hay necesidad de que este en eso que llamas psiquiátrico, ahora por favor siéntate a comer, ¿Tienes clases hoy? Estuve revisando la casa y-

-¡¿Registraste mis cosas?! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de hacerlo?!- gritó colérico el moreno.

-Tranquilo- pidió el rubio confundido- Solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera bien, además debo ocultarme para que mis hermanos no sepan que estoy aquí o me llevaran de regreso al cielo y yo quiero quedarme contigo-

Castiel se dio por vencido, era inútil discutir algo con ese ángel-psicótico-mago o lo que sea. Terminó su desayuno con calma y luego fue a la sala de estar por sus cosas. Estaba alistándose para irse cuando el ángel apareció en la habitación. Se sobresaltó un poco pero prefirió ignorarlo, quizás así conseguía que se fuera.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pidió Dean mirándolo fijamente.

-No-

-Pero-

-He dicho que no- repitió el menor serio- Escucha ángel… todo esto es muy raro y… si realmente fueras un ángel-

-Lo soy-

-Eso no me consta, además los ángeles no existen, el cielo no existe y Dios no existe-

-Cas…-

-Tengo que ir a la universidad ahora y cuando regrese, tomaré una decisión respecto a ti, no quiero que toques nada, ni te metas en mi cuarto o en cualquier otra habitación, te quedarás aquí- indicó el sillón- Hasta que yo llegue, ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí- el moreno fue a la puerta- Que tengas un buen día, Cas, te preparé el almuerzo y lo puse en tu mochila-

Castiel gruñó despacio y se marchó cerrando con llave, no sabía en qué pensaba al dejar a ese loco en su casa. El día de clases fue eterno y lo que más lo molestó, fue que el almuerzo que le preparó ese idiota estaba delicioso y se quedó con ganas de más. Al término de la jornada, pasó de sus amigos y la fiesta de la noche para regresar a casa. Hoy no tendría trabajo, así que aprovecharía de dejar todo claro con el ángel. Cuando regresó a casa se quedó mirando como el rubio estaba en el mismo lugar en el cual lo dejó en la mañana.

-¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Dijiste que me quedara aquí- respondió el rubio sonriendo- ¿Cómo te fue en clases?-

-Eres muy raro- fue todo lo que dijo para dejar su mochila en el suelo y se afirmó en umbral de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Digamos que creo tú historia del ser divino, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el cielo?-

-Así es, por eso te dije que nadie puede saber que estoy aquí, me escapé para venir a verte-

-Sabes que eso suena raro en muchas formas ¿Verdad?- Dean lo miró sin entender- Como sea, ¿Cuándo se supone que tú y yo nos conocimos?-

-Cuando tenías siete años, yo estaba en mi misión y resulté herido, caí en el jardín trasero de tu casa y tú me ayudaste…- el menor vagamente recordaba algunas cosas.

-No lo recuerdo-

-Cas… dijiste que mis alas eran muy bonitas- el menor lo miró fijamente.

-Déjame verlas de nuevo-

Dean asintió para materializar energía antes de que se convirtieran en dos grandes alas blancas que mantuvo extendidas. Castiel se acercó con cautela para tocarlas despacio y el ángel soltó una risita.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó sin entender.

-Lo siento… es que mis alas son sensibles- respondió sonriendo.

Castiel continuo tocándolas con cuidado, eran alas reales y muy suaves al tacto. Se acercó mirando fijamente esas esmeraldas, no parecía estar mintiendo, tenía la certeza que ese hombre decía la verdad. Le indicó que volviera a guardar/ocultar o lo que sea, sus alas.

-¿Me recuerdas ahora?- preguntó el ángel.

-No, no tengo idea de quién eres, ni porque estás aquí pero no creo que mientas-

-Cas-

-Explícame que haces en mi casa-

-Estoy preocupado por ti, Cas- dijo el rubio con algo de tristeza y acarició su rostro.

-¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda o algo así?-

-Sí, se podría decir que si…- Dean lo miró fijamente, no quería decirle toda la verdad aún- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Te prometo que no molestaré-

-Está bien- respondió el menor cansado- Puedes quedarte aquí pero no toques nada y deja de hacer eso de aparecer y desaparecer por los cuartos, mientras estés en mi casa, nada de poderes, ¿Quedó claro?-

-Muy claro- dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien… puedes dormir en-

-No te preocupes, no necesito dormir-

Castiel asintió sin hacer más preguntas, estaba cansado y ya era suficiente locura por un día. Fue a la cocina para calentar algo en el microondas y comió en silencio mientras Dean lo miraba desde el umbral.

-¿No piensas comer?-

-No lo necesito, gracias- respondió el rubio.

Castiel terminó de comer y dejó la loza limpia antes de ir a la sala de estar para hacer sus tareas. Dean permaneció en todo momento sentado a su lado, sin decir una palabra mientras lo dejaba trabajar. El menor terminó cerca de la media noche, guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a ir al cuarto cuando se percató que Dean lo seguía.

-Un momento- dijo el menor indicándolo- Tú te quedas aquí-

-Cas-

-Hay algo que se llama privacidad, no entras a mi cuarto, entretente en algo o lo que quieras pero no me molestes- el rubio asintió desganado- Bien- se dio la media vuelta para seguir subiendo cuando lo escuchó.

-Buenas noches, Cas, que tengas bonitos sueños-

El moreno se quedó unos segundos quieto y continuó caminando a su cuarto. No estaba tan seguro de lo acertado de su decisión al permitir que Dean se quedaba pero era un ángel, no es como si intentara matarlo mientras duerme o algo por el estilo. Se acurrucó bajo las tapas y disfrutó unos segundos del silencio de la noche mientras la somnolencia se apoderaba de él. Un último pensamiento pasó por su cabeza antes de caer profundamente dormido: Quizás no sería tan malo tener un ángel en la casa y en su vida.


	3. No necesito tu ayuda

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes al leído el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anksunamun Nefertiti y DaniCalifornia030. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

**No necesito tu ayuda. **

Castiel llevaba tres días viviendo con Dean, se había dado cuenta que el rubio era muy obediente cuando le decía que cosas hacer o no, respetaba su espacio personal, era bueno cocinando y encargándose de las cosas de la casa pero había algo que le molestaba mucho y era el hecho de su insistencia respecto a su estilo de vida, argumentándole que no era correcto pero Dean no tenia porque meterse y aquella noche lo sacó de quicio.

Llegó a su casa después de una entretenida fiesta en casa de uno de sus amigos. Había bebido de más y se terminó llevando uno de sus ligues a casa, después de todo, podía hacer lo que quisiera ahí. Ambos comenzaron a besarse en el sillón cuando la luz se encendió y Dean estaba cruzado de brazos mientras los miraba.

-¿Tienes idea de que hora, Cas?- preguntó tranquilamente- Las tres de la madrugada y mañana tienes clases a las ocho-

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó la castaña- No me dijiste que tenías un amiguito en tu casa, Cas, y es bastante lindo- la mujer fue hacia él- Puedes jugar con nosotros si quieres-

-Es muy tarde para que este aquí, señorita, debería ir a casa-

-¿Eh? ¿Y este quien se cree?- soltó la mujer riéndose- ¿Acaso eres mi madre?- Castiel se rio.

-Porque no te vas a volar por ahí y nos dejas tranquilos- dijo Castiel divertido- Nosotros tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar tus regaños, papá-

La castaña volvió con él para besarlo pero Dean la jaló de la mano para adormecerla y desapareció con ella. Castiel esperó su regreso y lo miró muy enfadado.

-¡¿A dónde la llevaste?!- el rubio no respondió y el menor lo tomó por la camisa- ¡Responde la maldita pregunta, idiota!-

-Es mejor que vayas a dormir, Cas, no deberías hacer esto cuando mañana tienes clases y-

-¡No me des sermones! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme así, jodido ángel?!- Dean lo miró fijamente- Yo no te pedí que vinieras, y si te quedas en mi casa, serán mis reglas-

-Pero Cas-

-¡Cállate! Tú no eres nadie para venir a darme órdenes, ni mucho menos para arruinar mi diversión-

-Cas-

-¡Metete en tus jodidos asuntos y déjame tranquilo!-

Castiel lo miró muy enfadado y se marchó a su cuarto, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se sentó en el sillón suspirando, las cosas estaban resultando mucho más complicadas de lo que pensaba. ¿En qué momento Castiel cambió tanto? Casi no quedaban rastros del niño, gentil, dulce, inocente y tímido que conoció hace tantos años pero no se rendiría, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a Castiel y que su alma no se corrompiera ante esos vicios ni malos sentimientos.

Castiel no le dirigió la palabra en la mañana siguiente y al rubio le dolía ser tratado de esa forma. Fue a despedir a su niño hasta la reja pero no recibió contestación y regresó a la casa suspirando. Aprovechó de hacer el hace al estilo humano, usando la escoba, un trapeador para el baño y luego enceraría los pisos. Cerca de las tres de la tarde terminó todo y se quedó tras la puerta del dormitorio de Castiel, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que había del otro lado pero se lo aguantó, ya que el menor no le dio permiso de entrar. El ruido del timbre llamó su atención y bajó corriendo las escaleras ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Castiel no llegaría hasta bien entrada la noche, ya que los viernes trabajaba. Se apresuró en ir a abrir y se encontró con ese familiar rostro. Caminó hacia la reja despacio y abrió mirándolo.

-Hola…- saludó el ángel.

-¿Tú quien eres?- preguntó el hombre con curiosidad- ¿Un amigo de Cassie? ¿Estás viviendo con él?-

Dean reconoció al mayor de los tres hermanos, el mismo que llegó aquel día cuando Castiel lo ocultó en el cuarto. Balthazar se había encargado de que los mayores no entraran y también curó algunas de sus heridas. Lo que más recordaba del mayor, era todo ese cariño que percibió cuando abrazó a Castiel para prometerle que "_su angelito"_ iba a estar muy bien y regresaría pronto al cielo en donde seguiría cuidándolo. Dean lo miró fijamente.

-Balthazar…-

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó el mayor mirándolo de cerca y entrecerrando un poco los ojos- Ahora que te veo bien, me pareces familiar, ¿En dónde te he visto antes?-

-Yo…- Dean estaba dudando sobre decirle la verdad o no.

-¡Pero claro! Eres tú…- lo miró de arriba abajo- No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tú…- miró hacia el cielo- Ya sabes…-

-Sí pero… bajé por Cas…-

-Entiendo… así que tú también estás preocupado por él ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-Ahora entiendo ese sueño que tuve en la mañana-

-¿Eh?-

-Fue algo extraño, sentí que debí venir aquí, aún cuando Cas no estuviera a esta hora- ambos se miraron fijamente- ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro, perdón-

Ambos entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sillón. Dean estaba feliz de que al menos alguien lo recordara de su anterior visita, además podría aprovechar de conseguir algo de información sobre que evento cambió tanto a su pequeño niño.

-Me alegra que estés bien, angelito, lucias horrible la última vez-

-Ya estoy mejor, por cierto, no te dije mi nombre en esa ocasión, me llamo Dean-

-Un gusto conocerte, Dean, yo soy Balthazar- el ángel sonrió- Entonces… Has venido por Cas ¿Verdad?-

-Uno de mis hermanos estuvo en la ciudad hace poco… y me contó algunas cosas que tenía que comprobar con mis propios ojos…- dejó sus manos sobre las rodillas- No me gusta las cosas que hace Cas… antes de llegar vi a tu otro hermano, Gabriel… Cas lo trató muy mal y no entiendo por qué actúa así… es muy cruel con ustedes, se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta, se descuida a sí mismo, tiene sexo con cualquier persona y estoy muy preocupado por él-

-Dean-

-No me gusta este nuevo Cas… él no era así cuando lo conocí… casi no lo reconozco-

-Ha cambiado mucho, Dean… han pasado varias cosas desde el día que estuviste aquí-

-¿Qué cosas?-

Balthazar le contó con pesar sobre la muerte de sus padres en el hospital, luego de que un sujeto les disparara en un asalto. Su madre agonizó una semana pero no pudieron hacer nada por ella. Castiel era un adolescente cuando eso ocurrió y no pudo superarlo, ya que el hombre quedó libre y con solo una firma mensual. El moreno nunca superó eso, se lleno de odio y rencor, las malas juntas terminaron por llevarlo en el mal camino y en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad se marchó de la casa. Dean lo miró tristemente.

-Lo siento mucho…-

-Está bien, Dean…-

-¿Por qué Cas se separó de ustedes?-

-Nosotros no compartíamos sus deseos de venganza contra ese hombre, Cassie dijo que no queríamos a nuestros padres y que él se encargaría de hacerlo… las cosas estuvieron muy tensas, su rebeldía solo se incrementó… no me gustaba que se fuera de fiesta tan seguido, ni mucho menos esos chicos con los que se juntaba en ese tiempo, eran una banda de matones… se lo dije pero Cassie me mandó a la mierda y al final terminamos peleados… Gabe y yo no queremos dejarlo, estamos muy preocupados por él… pero no nos escucha- el rubio bajó la mirada muy triste- Quizás tú puedas ayudarlo, Dean… tengo miedo de que haga alguna estupidez… ese hombre está aquí en la ciudad…-

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero que Cas siga con esta tonta venganza, no es lo que querrían nuestros padres, por favor Dean, tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos con Cassie-

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance- respondió el ángel serio.

-Gracia Dean-

Estuvieron hablando unas horas más hasta que el mayor tuvo que regresar a trabajar. Dean lo despidió en la reja y lo vio alejarse en la motocicleta. Ahora comprendía porque el alma de Castiel había perdido su brillo usual, estaba siendo consumido por la venganza y si llegaba a concretarla, se condenaría a una vida de oscuridad porque nada quedaba luego de la venganza, nada bueno salía de eso.

Dean estuvo esperando el regreso del menor. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta, se levantó rápidamente para recibirlo. El moreno le dirigió una mirada rápidamente y pasó de él.

-Tenemos que hablar, Cas-

-No, déjame tranquilo-

-Balthazar estuvo aquí- el menor se detuvo a mitad de pasillo para voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo preocupado que tienes a tus hermanos con tus actitudes? ¿Te das cuenta del daño que te haces a ti mismo con todo ese rencor y odio que sientes?-

-Tú no sabes nada-

-Sí lo sé, ese hombre asesinó a tus padres y quieres venganza pero Cas, nada bueno sale de esos horribles sentimientos, solo te lastimarás y te quedará un gran vacío cuando-

-¡Cállate!- Castiel se acercó amenazante- No tienes una puta idea de nada, así que no hables como si me conocieras y no te metas en mis asuntos-

-Estás preocupando a tus hermanos, ellos te quieren mucho… te estás hiriéndote a ti y-

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Lo que yo haga es mi problema, no el tuyo!-

-Quiero ayudarte y-

-¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!- gritó Castiel dándole un empujón- No te necesito a ti, ni a mis hermanos, ni a nadie, estoy bien así, estoy muy bien así-

-Cas…-

-No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos o te largas de aquí, como si necesitara la ayuda de un jodido ángel, me basto yo solo para conseguir esto, no te necesito a ti, ni a tu Dios-

Dean vio como el menor se alejaba por el pasillo y bajó la vista muy triste. Le dolía ver como Castiel estaba cayendo más y más profundo en esa oscuridad y se negaba a aceptar ayuda para salir.


	4. Con los días contados

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y por sus reviews, Anksunamun Nefertiti , green y DaniCalifornia030 . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3 **

**Con los días contados. **

Los siguientes días las cosas no mejoraron con Castiel, el moreno lo ignoraba olímpicamente y cuando le dirigía la palabra era para "sutilmente" decirle que se que largara. El moreno se iba de fiesta muy seguido y regresaba por la madrugada muy ebrio. A Dean le dolía mucho verlo en ese estado y era peor, al no ser capaz de ayudarlo. Esa noche el menor llegó un poco más temprano y se fue directo a su cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra. Dean subió con la intención de hablar con él pero cuando escuchó los sollozos de Castiel, se sintió horrible.

-Cas…

-¡Déjame solo!- gritó la voz del menor.

El ángel se sentó a un lado de la puerta con las rodillas flexionadas y apoyando los brazos sobre ellas. ¿Qué podía hacer por Castiel? ¿Cómo podría quitarle todo ese dolor que sentía? Permaneció unas horas ahí hasta que todo quedó en silencio y salió de la casa. Necesitaba pensar un poco y distraer la mente.

-Cas…-

Dean se quedó en el parque pensativo, intentando buscar alguna manera de ayudar a Castiel, porque tenía muy claro que no sería algo sencillo y su estadía en la tierra se alargaría indefinidamente. Estaba meditando cuando sintió algo familiar en su pecho y se volteó rápidamente, relajándose al comprobar que era su hermano menor.

-Sammy-

-Dean- el castaño lo abrazó con fuerza- Te extrañé mucho hermanito-

-Apenas llevo tres días aquí, no hagas tanto drama- dijo cariñosamente el rubio- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que es peligroso que bajes sin autorización-

-Lo sé Dean… y lamentablemente no estoy aquí para una visita social- el rubio lo miró fijamente.

-Dime que ocurre-

-Lo siento, Dean… yo…- el mayor entrecerró los ojos y bajó la vista despacio percatándose de lo ocurrido, tomó las muñecas de su hermano menor, mirando las marcas que sobresalían bajo la camisa que usaba.

-¿Quién fue?-

-Dean…-

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!- el menor se mordió el labio- Fue ese hijo de puta de Miguel ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho Sam…- curó las heridas de su hermano para luego abrazarlo- Perdóname…-

-Tienes que ocultarte, Dean… ellos te están buscando, no solo nos han mandado a nosotros, también ha venido Zacarías…-

-Ese cabron- siseó el rubio para luego mirar a su hermano- Perdóname, Sammy, no quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa-

-Estoy bien Dean, solo prométeme que cumplirías lo que has venido a hacer- el rubio asintió- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Cas?-

-Nada bien, Sammy… no entiendo cómo ha cambiado tanto… me duele verlo de esa manera… sus hermanos están muy preocupados pero a Cas le da lo mismo… está tan cegado con la venganza… ese odio que lo carcome por dentro…-

Dean se sintió un poco mejor cuando Sam lo abrazó con fuerza. El menor siempre lo confortaba cuando se sentía deprimido o demasiado superado por algún evento. No pudo evitar que una traicionera lágrima rodara por su mejilla derecha. Sam la limpió con suavidad.

-Sammy…-

-No me gusta verte así, hermanito… no quiero que esto te lastime…- volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza- Entiendo que Cas significa mucho para ti… lo sé porque yo estuve presente cuando ocurrió aquello y perdiste tu fe en las creaciones de nuestro padre… si no hubiera sido por Cas… seguramente serían tan cabron como Zacarías y Miguel- el rubio se rio bajito.

-Sammy-

-Lo siento Dean, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti- ambos se mantuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos y el castaño lo miró- Cuídate mucho hermanito, no dejes que te encuentren y… recuerda que "él" está por aquí-

-Lo tendré presente, gracias Sammy y no te arriesgues por mí, idiota-

-Alguien debe avalar tus locuras, rubio bonito-

Dean se despidió de su hermano y Sam desapareció del lugar mirándolo con una sonrisa. El rubio regresó a la casa de Castiel y dio vueltas por la sala de estar. Si el mismísimo Miguel estaba buscándolo, era cosa de tiempo para que lo encontraran y eso arruinaría sus planes. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con sus movimientos, al menos la casa estaba protegida y lo siguiente seria darle un amuleto a Castiel para que los ángeles no lo encontraran. Miguel no tenía métodos bonitos para hacer interrogatorios y podría volver a lastimar a Sam para conocer su paradero. Se quedó sentado mientras pensaba que hacer, ensimismándose en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Dean!- el rubio alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada fija de Castiel, quien para variar, lucía enojado de nuevo- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Llevo un rato hablándote-

-Perdón…- se disculpó el ángel- Debes tener hambre, haré la cena de inmediato-

-No es necesario, comí con unos amigos hace unos minutos, ¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Eh?-

-Tienes un gesto raro en la cara y estabas muy pensativo-

-No es nada…-

-Como digas-

-Oye Cas…- el rubio se acercó a él, colocando su mano en el abdomen del menor.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdón…-

El rubio no dijo nada más y procedió a marcar las costillas de Castiel, era la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo de sus superiores, en caso de que Miguel supiera su verdadera razón para bajar a la tierra. El menor dio un pequeño gruñido y lo apartó de un empujón.

-¡¿Qué mierda me hiciste?!-

-Lo siento…- se disculpó de nuevo.

-No me vuelvas a tocar o te juro que te mato- Dean lo observó fijamente.

-No puedes matarme… soy un ángel-

-Pues encontraré la manera de hacerlo, idiota-

El menor lo miró hostilmente antes de marcharse hacia su cuarto. Dean suspiró desganado y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, ¿Cómo podría acercarse a Castiel? No funcionaba el dialogo, ni tampoco sus buenas intenciones. Unos pasos llamaron su atención y se levantó para mirar como el moreno bajaba las escaleras, vestido de una forma muy llamativa y que resaltaba su linda figura. El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió el menor dirigiéndose a la puerta y Dean hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-¿Qué…?-

-Iras a una fiesta ¿Verdad? Ya que estoy en la tierra… me gustaría conocer algunas cosas humanas…- Castiel lo miró fijamente- ¿Puedo acompañarte, por favor? No molestaré, lo prometo-

-Está bien pero cámbiate de ropa, te pasaré algo mío-

Dean se colocó un jeans negro del menor, que le quedaba algo ajustado y una camisa gris con los botones del pecho abiertos. No entendía mucho porque debía ir vestido de esa forma pero si Castiel lo decía entonces así seria. El rubio sentía curiosidad por saber qué clase de lugares frecuentaba su pequeño niño pero por sobre todo, iba a cuidarlo para que no hiciera ninguna tontería y estuviera a salvo.

El club era muy grande y cuando entraron estaba repleto de personas bailando, hablando y bebiendo. Dean miró a su alrededor con curiosidad cuando Castiel alzó la mano a modo de saludo y se dirigió a una mesa donde estaban unos chicos, el ángel lo siguió procurando mantenerse cerca o se perdería entre tantos humanos y no le gustaba para nada, la forma en que lo miraban algunos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El hombre se mantenía bebiendo una copa de whisky en la barra cuando sintió algo familiar y se dio la vuelta esbozando una sonrisa. Mantuvo la mirada en el rubio que parecía algo desorientado en ese lugar mientras seguía a un moreno que se dirigía una mesa con otros chicos.

-Al fin te encontré, Dean-

Mantuvo la mirada en el ángel que parecía algo incomodo y dejó la copa vacía antes de dirigirse a los baños para que al salir, su apariencia fuera la de una exuberante castaña. Era raro que el rubio estuviera solo en ese lugar pero seguramente se debía a la presencia de ese chico que vigilaba como un obediente perro, ya se encargaría luego de averiguar quién era, porque tenía que ser alguien importante para que Dean se haya tomado la molestia de marcar sus costillas. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el ángel, muy pronto lo tendría a su lado de nuevo, ese rubito tenía los días contados antes de regresar a su lado y esta vez, nadie intervendría.


	5. Noche de fiesta y cosas extrañas

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Miguel saldrá la historia más adelante pero no es quien salió en la narración al final del capitulo 3. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""

**Capitulo 4**

**Noche de fiesta y cosas extrañas. **

Dean estaba algo incomodo en la mesa, no le gustaba las cosas que percibía de esos chicos y mucho menos le gustaba la manera en que bebía Castiel. Se forzó a probar la cerveza que el menor le dio y su cuerpo dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano en su rodilla derecha.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaste a la ciudad?- preguntó la joven a su lado, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Lilith. El ángel solo se limitó a mirarla- No hablas mucho ¿Verdad?-

-Llegó hace poco- respondió Castiel tomando despreocupadamente su cerveza- Es un poco aburrido y no está acostumbrado a venir a estos lugares-

-Pues yo puedo cambiar eso- dijo Lilith con una sonrisa mientras se arrimaba al ángel- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?-

-No gracias, yo no bailo- contestó el ángel mirando a Castiel y este bufó despacio.

-No seas aburrido, Dean, además, no se le dice que no a una chica tan linda-

-Pero Cas-

Dean no alcanzó a decir nada más, ya que Lilith lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile. El rubio no quería hacerlo, no tenía idea de cómo se bailaba y tampoco le interesaba aprender. Buscó ayuda en la mirada de Castiel pero este estaba hablando muy a gusto con una mujer de cabello negro que se le insinuaba descaradamente. Lilith se pegó a su cuerpo para bailar mientras le tocaba el trasero sin ningún pudor. Dean estaba asustándose un poco ante la lujuria de esa mujer y se apartó rápidamente de ella, diciendo que iría por unas cervezas a la barra pero al retroceder tan bruscamente, empujó a alguien.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo mirando a la castaña, a quien acababa de tirarle la copa que traía en la mano- De verdad lo siento, señorita-

-No te preocupes, iré por otra y ya-

-Yo invito- respondió el rubio- Y de verdad lo siento- Ambos se dirigieron a la barra y Dean pidió tres copas de whisky para llevarle una Lilith también.

-Lucías muy incomodo allá- comentó la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Esto no es lo mío-

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido de chaperón?-

-¿Eh?-

-De acompañante-

-Sí, algo así-

-Pues atraes muchas miradas como para que no aproveches tu oportunidad- el barman les trajo su pedido. La mujer tomó una copa para darle un pequeño sorbo y se le entregó a Dean, este la tomó mirándola- Salud-

Ambos chocaron las copas despacio y se bebieron el whisky. Si Dean no hubiera estado tan pendiente de vigilar a Castiel, se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa de satisfacción con que lo miraba la castaña.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?- preguntó la mujer sonriendo- Como compensación por tirarme la copa-

-Está bien pero ya sabes que soy muy malo-

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño, tú solo déjate guiar-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba pasándolo muy bien, se sentía ligeramente ebrio y muy a gusto con los toqueteos de Ruby. La tenía sentada sobre sus piernas mientras se daban besos ocasionales y se tocaban sobre la ropa. El moreno ya se la iba a llevar a los baños para una follada rápida cuando escuchó un pequeño bufido y vio a Lilith.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se te arrancó Dean?- preguntó con burla.

-Cállate, Cas, esa mujer me lo quitó-

-¿Eh?-

El moreno dirigió la mirada hacia la pista de baile sin creerlo, Dean estaba abrazando a la castaña mientras se reía de quien-sabe-que, ¿Era idea suya o el ángel estaba borracho? Incluso se atrevería a decir que drogado. Vio como la mujer sonreía de un modo que no supo interpretar antes de llevarse a Dean hacia los baños.

-Idiota-murmuró bajito- Hazte a un lado, Ruby-

-¿Qué pasa, Cas? La estamos pasando muy bien-

-Muévete ahora-

Casi la empujo para levantarse y fue hacia los baños, se iba a sentir muy culpable si algo le ocurría al ángel, pues tenía muy claro que Dean fue a esa fiesta para cuidarlo. Extrañamente el rubio no estaba ahí, así que siguió por el pasillo para ir hasta la puerta que daba al callejón y salió mirando a su alrededor. No se equivocó al pensar que estarían ahí, vio como ambos se iban hacia la calle y fue tras ellos.

-¡Dean!- el rubio volteó a mirarlo y soltó a la mujer para abrazarlo.

-Cas… mi Cas- dijo entre risas- Te quiero tanto, Cas, Jajajaja, esto es genial, Jajajaja, no sé porque no lo hice antes, la música, moverse, ¡es maravilloso!-

-¿Estás ebrio?- preguntó sin creerlo- ¿Qué demonios tomaste?-

-Un… un…- miró a la mujer- ¿Cómo se llamaba esa cosa?-

-Whisky- contestó la castaña.

-¡Eso! Un wasky…- se quedó pensativo- No…un wiska… ¡un whisky!- dijo para luego reírse.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, la fiesta terminó para ti- ordenó Castiel mirando a la mujer- Espero que no te haya causado problemas-

-Para nada, estaba tan mal que pensaba mandarlo en taxi a su casa pero me dio una dirección muy rara-

-¿Eh?-

-Dijo que lo enviara al cielo-Castiel miró con reproche al rubio que seguía riéndose mientras lo miraba.

-Discúlpalo, cuando toma demás se pone algo idiota y no sabe ni donde está parado-

-No hay problema, nos vemos, Dean-

-¿No seguiremos tomando? Estaba divirtiéndome mucho-

-Será para la siguiente, rubito, nos vemos-

Castiel vio como la mujer hacia parar un taxi para marcharse a su casa. Les envió un texto a sus amigos para decirles que llevaría a Dean a casa y que mañana hablarían. Miró al rubio tomándolo por las mejillas.

-Llévanos a casa, ahora-

-Cas…-

-Vamos angelito, date prisa antes de que alguien nos vea-

El rubio los transportó de regreso a casa y Castiel tuvo que sostenerlo con una mano por la cintura o se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. Logró llevarlo hasta su habitación para recostarlo sobre la cama, el ángel seguía riéndose mientras se acomodaba para quedar de lado.

-Duérmete de una vez- pidió el moreno- Mañana tendrás una perfecta resaca, pensé que los ángeles no pasaban por esto-

-Es raro- dijo el rubio riéndose un poco- Se supone que el alcohol no debería afectarme… se supone que no duermo pero- bostezó- Tengo sueño-

-Entonces duérmete y cállate de una vez-

-Me gusta-

-¿Eh?-

-Tu cama está calentita- el ángel dobló un poco las rodillas mientras abrazaba la almohada- Y huele a ti… Cas…- lo miró fijamente y este se inclinó.

-Dean-

-Por favor… no sigas lastimándote así…- el menor desvió la vista- Me duele…- tomó una mano de Castiel para llevarla a su pecho, a la altura del corazón- Me duele aquí cada vez que te lastimas…-

-No me he lastimado, Dean- respondió el moreno mirándolo con tristeza.

-Tu alma… ya no brilla como antes… no quiero que el odio y la venganza te consuman… quiero que tu alma vuelva a brillar como antes…-

-¿Por eso viniste?-

-Sí… pero soy el peor ángel del mundo… no puedo hacer nada para que te sientas mejor…-

-Dean-

El rubio se quedó profundamente dormido y Castiel sacó una frazada del armario para cubrirlo. Lo miró durante unos largos minutos sin moverse de su lugar, ¿Por qué Dean se preocupaba tanto por él? Ni siquiera recordaba al ángel y lo peor de todo, era que se sintió ligeramente culpable al oír esas palabras en boca del rubio… él tampoco quería lastimarlo. Un extraño impulso lo hizo rodear la cama para recostarse junto al mayor, pasó un brazo por la cintura del ángel y apoyó su frente contra esa cálida espalda. Una extraña calidez rodeó su cuerpo y se pegó aún más a Dean, se sentía demasiado bien estar de esa forma con el rubio, ¿Acaso era parte del efecto angelical? Con una extraña calma en el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Para suerte de Castiel, cuando se despertó, el ángel seguía dormido, se reprendió mentalmente por haber cedido de esa forma ante un completo extraño y se levantó rápidamente para salir del cuarto. Aprovecharía que era sábado para salir a trotar mientras meditaba en todo lo ocurrido, la llegada de Dean, sus palabras, ese encuentro hace años que no recordaba y esa extraña calidez que sentía junto al ángel. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño junto a él? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir confundido, culpable? Como si todo lo que estuviera haciendo fuera algo malo, ¿Por qué Dean le provocaba todos esos sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo no tenía? Cerró bien la reja y se fue trotando calle arriba, lo mejor era correr hasta que su mente se quedara en blanco y dejara de pensar tantas tonterías respecto a Dean, ese ángel no lo haría cambiar tan fácilmente, ni siquiera lo conocía y menos sabría qué era lo que necesitaba o como se sentía.


	6. No te dejaré

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anksunamun Nefertiti , Green y Phillyel, en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Miguel, él saldrá pero más adelante, aunque creo que ya ha salido que está buscando a Dean para regresarlo, después de todo, él bajó del cielo sin permiso para estar con Cas, y en cuanto a lo de los celos, ya se verá. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""

**Capitulo 5**

**No te dejaré. **

Cuando Castiel regresó a casa, el ángel seguía dormido, lo quedó mirando unos minutos y luego lo movió del hombro despacio para despertarlo. Dean entreabrió los ojos despacio mientras se estiraba y el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo gatuno de su gesto.

-¿Cas…?-

-Ya es hora de levantarse-

-¿Qué… pasó…?- el rubio se incorporó hasta quedar sentado- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy en tu cama? ¿Estaba dormido?- preguntó sin creérselo.

-Sí, no sé qué demonios te pasó pero al parecer el whisky no es lo tuyo- el ángel se pasó una mano por la cara.

-No entiendo… no deberían afectarme estás cosas humanas…- en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de algo- ¡Lo siento mucho!- se levantó rápidamente- Lo siento tanto, Cas… te causé problemas ayer… arruiné tu noche… y te quité la cama… lo siento tanto-

Se quedó de pie frente al menor y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, parecía un niño pequeño que se disculpaba con su padre por portarse mal. No supo muy bien por qué pero estiró la mano para revolverle el cabello al rubio.

-Está bien… no me causaste ningún problema… solo ten más cuidado para la próxima, Dean- el ángel lo miró con una amplia sonrisa antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa ahora?-

-Es la primera vez desde que llegué que me llamas por mi nombre, gracias Cas-

-Idiota-

-Te haré el mejor desayuno del mundo-

Dean le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Castiel sintió algo raro/agradable en su pecho pero prefirió ignorarlo. Bajó las escaleras para reunirse con el rubio, este ya tenía casi listo el desayuno y sonrió en cuanto lo vio.

-Siéntate, Cas, está todo listo-

-Gracias…-

-Por cierto, Balthy y Gabriel vendrán almorzar con nosotros-

-¿Qué?-

-No te lo he dicho ¿Verdad? Vino hace unos días y estuvimos hablando, Balthy si se acuerda de mí-

-¿Lo has visto de nuevo?- preguntó el menor muy serio.

-Sí, lo he estado visitando mientras tú estabas en la universidad, tu hermano es genial, ya quiero conocer a Gabriel, estoy seguro que me gustará mucho también, prepararé un almuerzo delicioso y-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- siseó muy enojado el humano.

-Cas…-

-¡¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?!-

-Son tus hermanos… pensé que quizás-

-¡Quizás nada!- gritó el menor golpeando la mesa antes de acercarse amenazante al ángel- ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para decidir por mí?!-

-Cas… yo…-

-¡No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos!-

El rubio retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Castiel golpeó con sus palmas la pared junto al rostro del ángel. El moreno estaba muy cabreado, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para decidir por él? Ya estaba hartándose de que alguien se atreviera a juzgar la vida que llevaba, ya tenía suficiente con sus hermanos mayores.

-Cas…- dijo bajito el ángel sin mirarlo- Yo solo…-

-¡Tú nada! Me importa una mierda cómo pero no quiero a Balthazar ni a Gabriel aquí, ¿Quedó claro?-

-Pero…-

-¡¿Quedó claro?!- gritó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la pared de nuevo y fue hacía la puerta.

-Cas… el desayuno…-

-¡Vete a la mierda, Dean!-

Castiel subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y se marchó de la casa dando un portazo, más le valía a ese tonto ángel que arreglara su error o ya vería.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean mantuvo la mirada en el suelo y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el portazo. No pensaba que Castiel se molestaría tanto por la visita de sus hermanos, el ángel solo quería organizar un almuerzo familiar y que el moreno volviera a tener contacto con sus hermanos pero al parecer fue un grave error. Se quedó unos minutos sin moverse de su lugar antes de desaparecer, tendría que cancelar todo o Castiel se enfadaría mucho más.

Para la suerte del ángel, Balthazar y Gabriel estaban juntos en el departamento del mayor. Antes que nada, se disculpó con ambos ya que el almuerzo se cancelaria. Balthazar le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, no sé qué te habrá dicho Cassie pero no lo tomes como algo personal, debí suponer que esto pasaría-

-Balthy…-

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, gracias- el castaño carraspeó.

-Balthy, ¿No piensas presentarnos?-

-Claro- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Él es Gabriel, mi lindo hermanito menor, Gabe, él es Dean-

-Así que tú eres el ángel que ha venido a ayudar a Cas-

-Sí- contestó el rubio acercándose para darle un abrazo- Un gusto conocerte, Gabe-

-No eres nada tímido ¿verdad?- dijo Gabriel divertido para corresponder su abrazo- Gracias Dean, Balthy me ha contado lo que estás haciendo, te lo agradezco mucho-

-No… lo siento mucho chicos- se disculpó el ángel- Yo pensé que Cas… se alegría con el almuerzo…-

-Dean-

-No entiendo porqué actúa así… siempre está tan enojado, tan triste… no entiendo por qué prefiere sufrir… cuando podría ser feliz, tiene unos hermanos maravillosos… que lo quieren mucho y se preocupan por él, ¿Por qué escoge ser infeliz? ¿Por qué prefiere la tristeza y la soledad? No entiendo…-

Dean bajó la mirada triste cuando sintió como el par de hermanos lo abrazaba, el rubio correspondió esos gestos con fuerza. Se sentía muy mal con cada cosa que percibía de Castiel, cada vez que lo veía hundirse más y más en esa oscuridad.

El ángel se quedó a comer con el par de hermanos, le gustaba ese ambiente cálido que se formó y deseaba que Castiel pudiera disfrutarlo también. Luego de la comida, se quedaron en el living conversando y Balthazar le enseñó algunas fotografías antiguas. Dean las miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-Son preciosas, ¿Cómo las toman?- preguntó mirando varias.

-Con una cámara- Dijo Gabriel y luego sacó su celular- Estos también las tienen, mira- le tomó una fotografía para luego enseñársela.

-Wow, es genial-

-Eres muy inocente Dean- agregó Balthazar sonriendo- Ya sé, tomemos una de los tres-

Dean asintió con una sonrisa y Gabriel se encargó de tomar la fotografía de los tres juntos. El ángel asintió en aprobación cuando miró la imagen en la pantalla del celular. Estuvo hasta la tarde en casa de Balthazar y luego se levantó.

-Ya tengo que irme, muchas gracias por la comida, fue muy divertido- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras, Dean- respondió Balthazar.

-Tenemos que quedar más seguido, eres muy divertido, Dean- agregó Gabriel sonriendo- Y es más divertido cuando estás en compañía- el rubio asintió.

-Claro, muchas gracias- los abrazó a ambos y se quedó mirando una fotografía antes de tomarla- ¿Me prestas está un poco? Te la devolveré pronto-

-Sí-

-Gracias, nos vemos-

-Dean- este miró a Balthazar- Sé que quieres ayudar a Cassie pero… no excedas tu límite ¿Vale? No quiero que esto te lastime también y si ocurre algo, lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros- el ángel asintió mirándolos con cariño.

-Muchas gracias pero yo ya lo he decidido y voy a ayudar a Cas… sin importar cuánto tiempo tome… ni lo doloroso que sea-

Dean desapareció para regresar a casa, el moreno estaba viendo televisión mientras bebía una cerveza. El ángel miró con tristeza las botellas vacías sobre la mesa y se concentró para no verse influido por todos los sentimientos negativos que estaba percibiendo de Castiel.

-Cas…- este lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Has comido?-

-No tengo hambre-

-Pero debes cuidarte, si no te alimentas, te puedes-

-Metete en tus asuntos-

-¿Por qué eres así?- preguntó Dean chasqueando los dedos para apagar la televisión.

-¡Oye!-

-Estuve con tus hermanos, están muy preocupados por ti y tú no haces más que despreciarlos, eso no se hace con la familia, ellos te quieren mucho-

-¡No te metas! ¡No es tu asunto!-

-¡Si lo es!- gritó por primera vez el ángel- Estás lastimando a tu familia, yo sé que los quieres y tienes miedo de perderlos pero estás cegado con esa estúpida venganza qué prefieres mantenerlos lejos a que vean la clase de persona que te has vuelto-

-Cállate-

-Si continuas así, perderás a las únicas personas que hubieran hecho lo que sea por ti, a las personas que te aman incondicionalmente, ¡¿Quieres perderlos?!-

-¡No me molestes!- Castiel se levantó para irse pero el rubio le cortó el paso- ¡Muévete de una puta vez!-

-No me gusta verte así, Cas, tú no eres así… por favor… no quiero que sigas perdiéndote, no quiero que-

-¡Lo que yo haga no es tu problema!- el moreno lo empujó contra la pared y lo miró amenazante- Si no te gusta como soy, entonces márchate de aquí, yo no te necesito, estoy muy bien por mi cuenta-

-¿Aún sin tus hermanos? ¿Aún sin nadie que te quiera?-

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy muy bien!- respondió golpeando la pared junto al rostro del ángel con sus manos- Eres una molestia, Dean, si tanto te desagrada, si tanto te duele, entonces vuelve al puto cielo y déjame tranquilo-

-No lo haré, Cas… aún cuando me detestes no te dejaré solo… no quiero que te quedes solo- el ángel le enseñó una fotografía y el menor lo tomó nostálgico- Me gusta este Cas… sé que lo has pasado mal pero el niño dulce, inocente y gentil que me ayudo hace años… sigue allí… y yo no te dejaré- Dean miró al menor fijamente.

-Eres un idiota-

Castiel se fue por las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo. Dean bajó la mirada triste y se pasó una mano por la cara para evitar llorar. Le dolía todas las cosas que perciba del moreno pero sin importar cuánto costara, ni cuantas lágrimas derramara, no lo dejaría hasta asegurarse que Castiel estaría bien, feliz y acompañado.


	7. Lágrimas

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green y Phillyel. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

**Capitulo 6**

**Lágrimas. **

Las cosas estaban muy tensas, Castiel parecía haberse vuelto aún más frío desde la discusión que tuvieron y Dean se sentía muy mal cuando percibía el enfado, la ira y el deseo de herir cada vez que le dirigía la palabra. El moreno no solo era borde, le gritaba, despreciaba cada cosa que hacía y lo trataba muy mal, sino que también, sus costumbres estaban empeorando y su alma perdía el brillo. Dean se sentía muy mal, los sentimientos de Castiel y sus acciones, lo hacían estar mal, como si su alma se fuera apagando junto con la del moreno.

Esa tarde no fue la excepción, el rubio preparó la cena pero el humano pasó de él para prepararse un emparedado y beber una cerveza.

-Cas… eso no te alimenta-no recibió respuesta- Por favor… tienes que comer bien- pidió tristemente- Cas…-

El moreno se marchó sin siquiera mirarlo. Dean escuchó el ruido de la puerta y fue hasta la sala de estar para recostarse sobre el sillón, le dolía la indiferencia del menor y lo que estaba percibiendo.

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores para el ángel, se sentía muy desganado y se pasaba gran parte del día recostado sobre el sillón, de vez en cuando lloraba sin poder evitarlo y se sentía muy triste. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y unos pasos se acercaron pero no fue a Castiel a quien vio, sino a Balthazar.

-¿Dean?- se acercó para acariciar el cabello del ángel- ¿Qué tienes?-

-Balthy…-

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? Recibí un mensaje de Castiel diciendo que viniera-

-Cas no está…- respondió bajito- Ayer no llegó a dormir…-

-¿Qué te ocurre, Dean?- se arrodilló a su lado mientras dejaba una mano sobre su frente- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?-

-No lo sé… Balthy… no sé porque me siento así…-

-¿Que sientes?-

-Estoy muy triste… no puedo dejar de llorar… y me siento cansado…-

-¿Estás enfermo?-

-Eso no es posible… soy un ángel, Balthy…-

-Dean-

-Creo… que los sentimientos de Cas… me están afectando más de lo que esperaba- el humano acarició su cabeza despacio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-

-Nada, Balthy… ya se me pasará- mintió el ángel.

-No quiero verte así, Dean… deberías volver al cielo… Cassie no quiere ayuda y tampoco puedo permitir que te lastimes al intentar ayudarlo-

-No me iré… no puedo dejarlo solo…-

-Dean-

-¿Me… puedes abrazar?-

Balthazar se sentó sobre el sillón para ayudarle a Dean a incorporarse un poco y abrazarlo con fuerza. El ángel se sintió un poco mejor ante la calidez y los sentimientos que percibía del mayor, y cerró los ojos para dormitar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba llegando a su departamento cuando su teléfono sonó y leyó el texto que le envió su hermano mayor. Dejó sus cosas en la sala de estar y rápidamente fue hasta el estacionamiento para conducir a casa de Castiel. No sabía detalles pero algo le ocurría a Dean. El castaño no podía creer que un ángel estuviera junto a su hermano, al principio pensó que era una broma de Balthazar pero la seriedad en sus palabras le demostraron lo contrario. Cuando conoció al ángel, le parecía una buena persona e incluso se alegró de estar recibiendo algo de ayuda divina con su hermanito menor. Dean era un chico bastante sensible, aún cuando parecía ocultarlo bajo una sonrisa y curiosidad. Era cosa de mirarlo para saber lo mucho que se preocupaba por Castiel.

Gabriel estacionó afuera de la casa y antes de entrar, vio a un chico en la esquina que miraba hacia la ventana, se acercó con cautela.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- el desconocido dio un respingo antes de voltearse- ¿Necesitas algo, chico?- preguntó mirando al más alto.

-Yo…-

-¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?-

-¿Tú hermano? ¿Eres el hermano de Castiel?-

-Sí, ¿Quién eres?-

-Yo…-

Gabriel miró con diversión como el alto se hacia un lio intentado explicarse. No pudo seguir conteniendo la risa, tenía una vaga idea de quién podía ser ese chico, así que le ahorró el problema de explicarse.

-¿Eres un ángel?- el desconocido se quedó en silencio- Está bien, lo sé todo, debes ser uno de los hermanos de Dean… ¿Podría ser que seas Sam?-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Dean nos ha hablado de ti, eres tal como dijo-

-¿Cómo dijo?- repitió a modo de pregunta.

-Que eres adorable, gigantón- el ángel desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado- ¿Vienes a verlo?-

-Sentí algo extraño…-

-Balthy me mandó un texto, me pidió que viniera porque Dean no está bien-

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé pero vamos a averiguarlo, ven-

Gabriel abrió la reja para luego tocar el timbre, Balthazar les abrió al cabo de unos segundos y se quedó mirando al desconocido. Luego de hacer una pequeña presentación, fueron hasta la sala de estar, en donde Dean seguía recostado sobre el sillón. Sam se apresuró en arrodillarse a su lado para tomarle una mano mientras con la otra, acariciaba su cabello despacio.

-Dean-

-Mmm…- el rubio abrió los ojos despacio- ¿Sammy…?-

-Sí hermanito-

-¿Qué… haces aquí…? Te pueden…-

-Dean…- el más alto lo abrazó con fuerza.

Gabriel iba a decir algo cuando vio como unos hilos de luz blanca salían de la espalda de Sam. El par de hermanos retrocedió unos pasos cuando vieron materializarse las alas del ángel, acomodó al rubio en sus brazos para sentarse y ambos fueron cubiertos por las alas blancas de Sam. Gabriel y Balthazar tuvieron que darse la vuelta mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados cuando una luz blanca inundó el cuarto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam no podía creer como estaba su hermano mayor, no era ni la sombra del rubio alegre que siempre lo molestaba y le hacía bromas pesadas. Usó parte de su gracia para ayudar a Dean. Sentía tanta rabia al pensar que se encontraba de esa manera a causa de Castiel, ese humano solo lastimaba a su hermano. Volvió a ocultar sus alas y miró a Dean llorando.

-Sammy…-

-Ya basta, Dean… déjalo de una vez- pidió afirmando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor- Por favor regresemos al cielo… no quiero que sigas sufriendo…-

Dean iba a decir algo pero entonces la puerta se abrió y a los pocos segundos apareció Castiel en el umbral de la puerta. Sam lo miró fijamente y no pudo controlarse, ese humano era la causa del malestar del rubio.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi casa?- preguntó el menor correspondiendo su mirada.

-No te lo mereces- fue hasta Castiel tomándolo por la camisa y dejándolo contra la pared mientras lloraba- ¡No te mereces la preocupación de Dean!-

-¡No me toques!- el moreno lo apartó furioso- ¿Crees que me importa? ¡Por mí, llévatelo al cielo y que no vuelva a joderme de nuevo!-

Sam estaba por golpearlo cuando escuchó unos sollozos y se giró a mirar a su hermano que estaba acurrucado sobre el sillón mientras lloraba. El castaño enfureció en el acto y se volteó a Castiel con la intención de darle su merecido pero Gabriel se le adelantó y abofeteó al menor.

-¡Gabe!- gritó Balthazar.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esta mierda?!-

-Gabriel…- murmuró el menor mirándolo.

-Puedo permitir que nos trates con desprecio y te de lo mismo lo que Balthy y yo te digamos pero Dean no merece que lo trates de esa manera, no puedes tratar así a la única persona que aún tiene fe en que volverás a ser el niño dulce e inocente que solías ser-

-Gabe- dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-¡Es la verdad, Balthy! Ambos lo sabemos, Cas no es ni la sombra de nuestro niño, te has vuelto un ser frío, vicioso y que poco a poco se está destruyendo a sí mismo… y por más que nos duela, ya no podemos ayudarte pero… confiaba en que Dean podría tocar tu alma y que volvieras… pero no… ni siquiera un ángel puede conseguir ese milagro- terminó diciendo mientras lloraba- ¿Sabes que más, Cas? Haz lo que quieras, no volveré a intentar que entres en razón, no voy a juzgarte ni regañarte, si esto es lo que quieres, pues bien, hazlo pero luego te arrepentirás porque cuando necesites ayuda y te des cuenta de tu error, será muy tarde… estarás completamente solo y será únicamente tu culpa. Balthy, vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-

-Sí…-

-Sam- el ángel lo miró- Ayúdame con Dean, llevémoslo al auto, no puede seguir en esta casa o se enfermará-

Sam asintió para ir hacia su hermano pero el rubio se negó a marcharse. Al castaño no le quedó más opción que tomarlo en brazos contra su voluntad.

-¡Bájame, Sammy! No me iré, no dejaré a Cas, ¡Yo quiero estar con Cas!- gritó desesperado mientras lloraba.

-No Dean, se acabó, no dejaré que sigas lastimándote de esta manera, terminaras enfermándote si sigues en este ambiente, apenas te sientas mejor regresaremos al cielo-

-¡No!- el rubio intentó liberarse pero Sam tenía más fuerza en ese momento- ¡Cas!- gritó llamando al menor sin dejar de llorar- ¡Cas! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Cas! ¡No quiero dejarte solo! ¡No dejes que me lleven! ¡Cas!- el moreno lo miró fijamente y se dio la vuelta.

-Nunca debiste venir, Dean, jamás te quise en mi casa, ni en mi vida-

Sam vio como ese frío humano se marchaba al segundo piso y optó por adormecer al rubio para llevarlo hasta el auto. Jamás había percibido tanta tristeza por parte de Dean, ni siquiera cuando "él" lo traicionó hace tanto tiempo y fue desterrado del cielo. Se prometió a si mismo que no permitiría que el rubio volviera a estar así de triste y cumpliría su palabra, comenzando por alejarlo de Castiel, aún cuando Dean lo odiara por eso pero lo hacía por su bien.


	8. Soledad

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews DaniCalifornia030 y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

**Capitulo 7 **

**Soledad. **

Dean se giró sobre la cama por decima vez, luego de que lo llevaron al departamento de Gabriel, su hermano menor había colocado sellos en las paredes y ahora estaba encerrado en el cuarto sin poder usar sus poderes, ni salir de ahí. Luego de gritar que lo sacaran por un par de horas, se terminó acostando mientras lloraba, no quería estar lejos de Castiel, podía percibir su tristeza y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor.

-Cas…-

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores y su estado solo empeoraba, no pensaba que lo afectaría tanto Castiel pero no podía evitarlo, ese chico lo había marcado en muchas formas la primera vez que se conocieron y no soportaba la idea de que estuviera perdiéndose en un camino de no retorno. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y vio a su hermano menor, este se sentó al borde de la cama acariciándole el cabello.

-Dean…-

-Quiero verlo- pidió el rubio tristemente- Sammy-

-No Dean, esto es por tu bien-

-Debe estar mal, Sammy… necesito estar a su lado-

-Lo siento hermano… puedes odiarme por esto pero… no quiero que ese chico siga lastimándote y si debo separarte de él contra tu voluntad para conseguirlo… entonces lo haré-el rubio lo abrazó por la cintura llorando.

-No entiendo, Sammy… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?-

-Dean-

-¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlo? ¿Por qué no me permite salvarlo de esa oscuridad en la que se está hundiendo?-

-No puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ayuda, Dean, no puedes pasar por sobre su voluntad-

El más alto acarició el cabello del ángel que se aferraba a él mientras lloraba. Dean sabía que no podía pasar por sobre el "libre albedrio" de los humanos pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos ver como Castiel prefería hundirse antes que pedir ayuda.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se sirvió otra cerveza mientras miraba la televisión, aún cuando no prestaba atención a la película. Hace cinco días que había cortado definitivamente la relación con sus hermanos y ese ángel se había llevado a Dean de su casa. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, recordándole como el rubio casi le suplicaba que lo dejara quedarse, que no quería irse de ahí, ¿Por qué insistía en estar a su lado cuando resultaba tan herido? No es como si Castiel no hubiera notado lo mal que estaba el ángel antes de que se lo llevaran y también sabía que era su culpa. Dejó la cerveza sobre la mesita de centro y se recostó en el sillón suspirando, ¿Desde cuándo la casa se sentía tan grande y vacía? Desde que ese tonto ángel llegó a su vida, las cosas ya no podían ser como antes. Castiel no lo trato bien ni una sola vez, quizás solo lo hizo cuando el rubio se embriagó en esa fiesta pero nunca se lo dijo con palabras, ¿Desde cuándo Dean se volvió una parte necesaria en su vida? No lo iba a admitir pero esas dos semanas con el ángel en casa, habían sido extrañas, le gustaba la idea de llegar y que hubiera alguien esperándolo con la comida lista, alguien que le preguntaba como estuvo su día, alguien que se preocupaba cuando llegaba tarde, trasnochado, ebrio. Sonrió un poco al pensar que ese idiota siempre obedecía todo lo que le decía, como la primera vez que se conocieron y se quedó en el mismo lugar casi todo el día, o cuando le dijo que no se metiera en su cuarto, cuando llegaba temprano a casa y le pedía determinada comida para la cena de un modo casual. Aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo lo trataba muy mal, el rubio nunca se fue de su lado, nunca lo dejó, ¡pero si incluso un día se quedó toda la noche tras su puerta sentado en el suelo porque estaba preocupado por él! ¿Desde cuándo ese ángel se había vuelto importante para él? ¿Cómo entró en su vida sin que se diera cuenta?

El fin de semana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Castiel lo pasó en casa, no estaba de ánimos para irse de fiesta y su mente insistía en recordar al ángel, ¿Y si Dean tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba haciendo las cosas mal?

Pasado el medio día fue a dar una vuelta al parque, la soledad de la casa lo estaba asfixiando hasta casi no poder soportarlo. El paseo no fue de mucha ayuda para despejar su mente y seguía recordando a ese ángel, como le gritaba para que lo dejara quedarse a su lado mientras lloraba. Castiel ya no soportaba más, se arregló un poco y se fue a un club cercano, una noche de sexo sin compromiso podría ayudarle a solucionar todo ese asunto. En cuanto llegó visualizó su objetivo, una rubia despampanante que bailaba en el centro de la pista y no perdió el tiempo en preludios. Ambos se fueron a los baños para encerrarse en uno de los cubículos mientras se besaban y se toqueteaban bajo la ropa. La mujer se arrodilló frente a él mientras le bajaba el cierre del pantalón. Castiel la miró atentamente cuando la imagen de Dean vino a su cabeza, como le soltaba el sermón de que no podía irse de fiesta cuando tenía clases al día siguiente, que no podía acostarse con cualquier persona, que el sexo se hacía con alguien que se amara y no solamente por quitarse las ganas. El menor no pudo soportarlo y se apartó de la rubia.

-Lo siento pero no puedo…-

Castiel salió del lugar angustiado, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Corrió todo el trayecto a su casa y subió corriendo hasta su habitación. Miró alrededor agitado y con cierta desesperación ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Alejó a sus hermanos y ahora ese tonto ángel estaba en su mente a toda hora.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!-

El menor comenzó a aventar las cosas del cuarto a donde cayeran mientras gritaba y lloraba, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Tiró las cosas que estaban sobre el velador y en un mal paso cayó al suelo de rodillas. Su mano dio contra algo duro y tomó con cuidado el marco con la fotografía, era de él con sus hermanos y sus padres, lucía tan feliz en ese tiempo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de nuevo y abrazó la fotografía contra su pecho. Ya no podía soportarlo, dolía demasiado, Dean tenía razón y se estaba hundiendo cada vez. Se levantó para recostarse sobre la deshecha cama sin dejar de abrazar la fotografía contra su pecho.

-Balthy… Gabe…-

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la casa se sentía tan solitaria y vacía. Ahora entendía porque prefería pasarse de fiesta en fiesta, el ruido de los clubes le ayudaba a cubrir el silencio que tenía cuando llegaba a casa. El sexo y alcohol le ayudaban a llenar el vacío que tenía cada vez que regresaba a ese frío lugar. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? _Apartando a todos de tu lado para quedarte solo, te estás quedando solo, eso es lo que haces,_ respondió la voz en su cabeza y Castiel no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón en todo.


	9. En los brazos de un ángel

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y por sus reviews, Green y Phillyel. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8 **

**En los brazos de un ángel. **

Extraños sueños se apoderaron del ángel y sentía la angustiosa necesidad de ir con Castiel. Dean sintió una caricia en su cabeza y abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con la mirada fija y preocupada de Gabriel. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar.

-¿Y Sammy…?-

-Tuvo que salir un momento pero regresará pronto-

-Quiero ir al baño…

-Claro, yo te llevo-

Gabriel le ayudó a levantarse, rodeando la cintura del ángel con un brazo por la espalda. Dean esperó el momento oportuno antes de darle un empujón que lo dejó sobre la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando consiguió salir del departamento, se dio cuenta que Sam había colocado más sellos en todo el edificio pero en cuanto consiguiera salir, podría usar sus poderes. Estaba por llegar a la salida de emergencia cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Dean!- el rubio se giró despacio al verlo.

-Gabe por favor… tengo que hacer esto…- dijo el ángel casi en una súplica- Tengo que ir con él-

-Dean…

-Tengo que verlo, necesito asegurarme que este bien o no podré dejar de sentirme así…- el humano lo miró unos segundos.

-Vete…-

-Gracias Gabe-

El rubio salió del edificio, se alejó unos metros cuando logró usar sus poderes y desapareció.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel ya no podía soportarlo, se sentía horrible y luego de la revelación de anoche, no se sintió capaz de ir a clases. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, tan triste, tan solo, tan vacío y necesitado de algo que ni siquiera sabía que era. Se acurrucó sobre la cama llorando, sin dejar de abrazar la fotografía, sus hermanos ya no estaban, ¿A quién iba a recurrir ahora?

-Dean- murmuró bajito sin dejar de llorar- Dean… Dean- lo llamó más fuerte pero nada sucedió, la sola idea de que el ángel se hubiera ido y estuviera completamente solo, lo aterró, juntó todas sus fuerza para un último grito desesperado- ¡DEAN!-

Cerró los ojos llorando cuando sintió una caricia en su cabeza, no se atrevió a mirar, por temor a que todo fuera un sueño o producto de su imaginación. Tomó la mano que se movía por su mejilla.

-Cas…- murmuró la voz del ángel.

-Dean…-

-Ya estoy aquí, Cas, no iré a ningún lado- el menor abrió los ojos antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Perdóname, Dean… por favor ayúdame… por favor-

-No tienes nada que disculparte, Cas, todo estará bien, pequeño- acarició el cabello del menor- Yo voy ayudarte, estoy aquí para ti, Cas-

Esas palabras hicieron sentir mucho mejor al moreno y la calidez que le transmitía el cuerpo del ángel, le ayudó a calmarse. No supo cómo pero ambos terminaron recostados sobre la cama y abrazándose sin decir una palabra, solo disfrutando del cuerpo ajeno y lo que les transmitía. Castiel se sentía mucho mejor ahora, la casa ya no estaba vacía, ni fría y solitaria, y todo era gracias a la presencia de Dean, a la presencia del ángel, su ángel. Con ese reconfortante pensamiento, se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos del ángel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam apareció en el departamento al anochecer y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que Dean no estaba en el cuarto. Arrolló a Gabriel en preguntas que ni siquiera le permitía responder ya que rápidamente formulaba otra.

-¿Cómo escapó? Ese idiota-

-Sammy cálmate- pidió Gabriel serio- Dean no escapó-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, al principio sí pero…yo lo dejé ir-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?!-

-No es una estupidez, ambos sabemos que la única forma de que Dean esté bien, es estando junto a Cas-

-¡Él solo lo está lastimando!- gritó el más alto.

-No, Sam… lo que realmente está lastimando a tu hermano es mantenerlo lejos de lo que quiere… mantenerlo lejos de Cas-

El ángel lo miró fijamente, estaba tan enfadado con Gabriel que podría golpearlo ahí mismo pero también encontraba algo de verdad en sus palabras y por más que le molestara, solo Castiel podía ayudar a su hermano. Una caricia en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar.

-Gabe…-

-Lo siento Sammy…-

-No, perdóname a mí por gritarte- se disculpó el ángel mirándolo.

-Te entiendo Sammy… yo me pondría igual por mis hermanos… confió en que Dean podrá hacer recapacitar a Cas…-

-Gabe-

-No tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tiene y Balthy no está mejor-

Sam miró al humano percibiendo la tristeza que sentía, acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó con suavidad, acariciando su espalda con una mano. Gabriel correspondió su gesto suspirando.

-Gracias Sammy-

-No me gusta verte triste, Gabe… no me gusta-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel abrió los ojos despacio, con una extraña sensación de calma y bienestar que lo hizo sonreír sin saber porqué. Sintió una calidez en su espalda y se giró despacio para encontrarse con Dean, este parecía dormir mientras lo abrazaba con una mano por la cintura y la otra la tenía doblada sobre su pecho. El moreno sonrió un poco y acarició la mejilla del ángel con suavidad, le alegraba que nada hubiera sido un sueño y que realmente Dean volvió a su lado. Su estomago rugió despacio y movió al rubio por el hombro para que despertara, este lo miró adormilado unos segundos antes de despertarse por completo.

-Cas-

-Buenos días…-

-Buenos días, Cas- respondió el ángel sonriendo.

-Dean… yo…-

-No, no tienes que decirlo, está todo bien, Cas-

-Dean-

-¿Tienes hambre? Haré el desayuno y luego tienes que ir a tus clases-

-Pero-

-Nada de excusas, tus estudios son importantes-

-Está bien pero más te vale que el desayuno quede muy rico o no iré a ningún lado-

Dean lo miró unos segundos antes de reírse y asintió entusiasta para desaparecer del cuarto. Castiel fue a darse una ducha para vestirse y bajó hasta la cocina, el rubio ya tenía todo casi listo. Se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo, ese ángel era raro pero le estaba cogiendo un cariño especial. Dean le sirvió el desayuno para sentarse a su lado.

-Come-

-Gracias, Dean-

-De nada-

Castiel comió sintiéndose extrañamente bien y todo era obra del ángel, ¿Desde cuándo su sola presencia le provocaba todo eso? Cuando terminó de comer, sintió una mano que le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente y miró esas hermosas esmeraldas que brillaban más que nunca.

-Dean-

-Cas… es que… verás… Gabe y Balthy… Ellos… están muy preocupados por ti… ese día dijeron cosas muy feas pero… ellos no lo sentían…-

-Lo sé, Dean… yo también dije cosas feas-

-Cas-

-Perdóname, Dean… me alegra que estés aquí- el ángel sonrió ampliamente y el moreno se sonrojo un poco ante su espontaneidad- Quiero… hablar con mis hermanos…-

-Yo me encargaré de todo, Cas, déjamelo a mí y ahora preocúpate de tus clases, dejé el almuerzo en tu mochila- el menor lo miró sonriendo un poco.

-Gracias Dean-

-De nada, pequeño- el ángel lo acompañó hasta la reja y en un gesto que Castiel no se esperaba, le dio un beso en la frente- Que tengas un buen día-

-Gracias…-

Castiel se marchó con cierta rapidez, se había sentido muy raro con ese beso que le dio el ángel pero prefirió no darle importancia. Ahora solo se preocuparía por tener un buen día y luego hablar con sus hermanos. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien.


	10. Familia

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews DaniCalifornia030 (No vas muy equivocada en tus palabras :) y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

**Capitulo 9**

**Familia. **

Dean ya había arreglado todo para cuando llegaran los hermanos de Castiel, no había ido al departamento del mayor porque sabía que Sam estaría ahí y muy enojado por lo que hizo, además de que quizás, no lo dejaría volver. A las seis y media tenía la cena lista y servida. Escuchó el ruido del timbre y fue a abrir la puerta sonriendo pero se quedó en silencio al ver a Sam con los dos hermanos.

-Pasen…- el rubio no se atrevió a mirar a su hermano hasta que este lo abrazó con fuerza- Sammy…-

-No me gusta esto, Dean… pero voy a respetar tu decisión-

-Gracias-

-¿Te sientes mejor, Dean?- preguntó Balthazar preocupado.

-Sí, todo está bien ahora-

-¿Estás seguro de que…?- Gabriel murmuró muy bajito el final pero el rubio lo entendió.

-Sí, Cas me pidió que los llamara, quiere hacer las cosas bien y se dio cuenta de su error-

A las siete llegó Castiel y el rubio contuvo la respiración cuando los tres hermanos se quedaron mirando. Tomó a Sam de la mano para sonreír un poco.

-Nosotros iremos a ver la cena, los esperamos en la cocina-

Se llevó a Sam rápidamente de ahí pero no sin antes darle una palmadita en el hombro a Castiel, en señal de apoyo. Ambos ángeles se quedaron en la cocina pero Dean estaba afirmado en el umbral de la puerta y se asomaba de vez en cuando a mirar por el pasillo.

-Están tardando mucho- murmuró para sí mismo- ¿Y si están peleando de nuevo?- el rubio se preocupó- Cas… debería ir a verlos…-

-¿Te quieres sentar un rato, Dean?-

-Sammy-

-Ellos estarán bien, deben hablar las cosas, así que deja de inventarte historias y cosas raras-

-Sí… lo siento-

-¿Seguro que ya estás bien?-

-Perfecto- respondió el mayor sentándose junto a su hermano.

-No me gusta esto Dean-

-¿Eh?-

-No me gusta que ese humano tenga tanta influencia sobre ti-

-Sammy-

-No quiero que ellos se aprovechen de eso para obligarte a regresar… o él… tú mismo me contaste lo que ocurrió ese día y si ese sujeto está en la ciudad, es cosa de tiempo para que llegue aquí-

-Coloqué protecciones y también a Cas-

-Solo es algo temporal, Dean y tú lo sabes-

El rubio bajó la mirada triste, su hermano tenía razón, no podía confiarse en que las cosas siguieran tranquilas por mucho tiempo más. No solo debía preocuparse de la aparición de él, también estaba el asunto de sus superiores.

-¿Has continuado con tu misión?- el castaño negó despacio.

-No iba a dejarte solo, Dean-

-Lo siento Sammy… no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas-

-Estaré bien… Gabe dijo que podía quedarme con él hasta que arregláramos todo esto-

-Ya veo-

-No te preocupes hermanito- lo atrajo a su lado para abrazarlo- Saldremos de esta-

Dean correspondió su abrazo con fuerza, deseaba mucho creer en las palabras de Sam pero sabía que solo era cosa de tiempo para que su pasado lo alcanzara.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba muy nervioso y no se atrevía a mirar a sus hermanos mientras se disculpaba con ellos. Había cometido muchos errores en todos esos años y no era tan fácil como pedir disculpas para que todo estuviera como antes. Castiel solo se centró en ser sincero y hablar desde el corazón, aún cuando a veces no encontraba las palabras que decir. Alzó la vista cuando sintió dos abrazos y sus hermanos lo miraban sonriendo.

-Chicos…-

-No tienes nada porque disculparte, pequeño- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Nos alegra con que nos permitas estar contigo-

-Somos tus hermanos, Cassie- continuó Balthazar- Y estaremos a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, aún cuando a veces peleemos, jamás dejaremos de quererte, cuidarte y preocuparnos por ti-

-Gabe… Balthy…- los abrazó más fuerte- Lo siento mucho, perdónenme por haberlos lastimado todo este tiempo-

Ninguno de los tres hermanos siguió hablando porque no hacía falta en ese momento, solo se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos más. Castiel sonrió un poco cuando Balthazar limpió sus lágrimas y Gabriel lo abrazó por la cintura para darle un besito en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, Cas-

-Pero yo te quiero más- dijo Balthazar abrazándolo por la espalda- Mucho, mucho más- el moreno se rio- Tengo hambre, vamos con los angelitos o preocuparemos aún más a Dean-

Los tres se fueron por el pasillo hasta la cocina, los ángeles estaban muy serios mientras se miraban, Castiel mantuvo la vista en Dean, quien lucía algo triste. Balthazar carraspeó para atraer la atención de los seres celestiales. El rubio los miró expectante y Castiel sonrió.

-¡Sí!- celebró el mayor de los ángeles mientras se levantaba para ir a abrazarlos- Esto es genial, tenemos que celebrarlo- Dean desapareció unos segundos y regresó con una botella de champaña- Esto servirá ¿Verdad?- preguntó mirando a Castiel y este asintió.

-Pero tú no tomas- dijo sonriendo un poco- ¿O quieres volver a emborracharte?-

-¿Cómo que emborracharte?- preguntó Sam serio.

-No es lo que piensas, Sammy, acompañé a Cas a una fiesta y… no tengo idea de cómo pasó pero creo que el alcohol me afectó más de la cuenta-

-¿Un ángel de fiesta? Eso tengo que verlo- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

-Incluso estaba bailando- agregó Castiel.

-Ya basta- pidió Dean sonrojado- Eres malo, Cas, te dejaré sin postre-

Los cinco comieron en relativa calma mientras conversaban. Castiel estaba sintiéndose un poco incomodo ante las miradas que le lanzaba Sam, comprendía su enfado y desconfianza, en ese tiempo, había tratado muy mal a Dean y por su culpa se terminó enfermando pero ahora quería hacer las cosas bien. Luego del almuerzo, el rubio sirvió el postre, una tarta de manzana. Castiel aguantó una risita cuando vio la expresión del ángel al probar el dulce mientras soltaba un gemidito de satisfacción.

-¡Esto está delicioso!- celebró para comer más rápido hasta que lo acabó todo- No sé cómo he podido estar sin esta delicia, es maravilloso, ¿No lo crees, Sammy?- preguntó emocionado.

-Estás exagerando, Dean, solo es comida para humano-

-Eres un aburrido, Sammy- se defendió el ángel para luego mirar a los tres hermanos- ¿Verdad que es delicioso?-

-Parece que en vez de ángel eres un niño- respondió Castiel suspirando.

-Pero Cas-

-Yo te apoyo Dean, y espera a que pruebes otros dulces, te fascinaran-

-¿De verdad Gabe?- preguntó emocionado y sus ojos brillaron ante esas palabras.

-Con un fanático de los dulces tenemos suficiente- dijo Balthazar suspirando- No lleves por el mal camino a Dean, hermanito-

-Aguafiestas- contestó Gabriel sacándole la lengua.

Castiel escuchaba la conversación entre Gabriel y Dean, el ángel estaba muy emocionado con la cantidad de dulces que podría probar. El moreno intercambió una mirada con su hermano mayor antes de soltar una pequeña risita, se percató que el rubio lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Dean?-

-Lo sabía- el ángel se levantó para recoger los platos sucios- Te ves muy lindo con una sonrisa, Cas-

Le dio un besito en la mejilla y dejó toda la loza en el fregadero. Castiel miró al ángel mientras sentía como su corazón latía con más fuerza de la necesaria. No tenía idea de que había hecho para que ahora un ángel estuviera en su vida pero lo agradecía mucho. Dean sirvió el champaña.

-Vamos a hacer un brindis- dijo Balthazar- La comida estaba muy rica, Dean- este sonrió- Vamos a brindar por esta comida, por la llegada de los angelitos y que ahora estamos todos reunidos aquí-

-En familia- agregó Gabriel sonriendo.

-Gracias Dean, todo esto es gracias a ti- dijo Castiel mirándolo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El ángel lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente para abrazarlo- Dean, casi me tiras la copa encima-

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz-

El ángel no se detuvo ahí, se pegó aún más a Castiel y terminó sentado sobre sus piernas mientras le daba un abrazo de oso. El moreno solo suspiró mientras escuchaba las bromas de los demás sobre la espontaneidad del ángel y que Castiel tendría mucho amor a diario. El menor solo pudo suspirar y le palmeó la cintura al rubio.

-Siéntate en tu silla-

-Pero estoy bien aquí, Cas-

-A tu silla, Dean y deja de comportarte como un niño-

El rubio obedeció suspirando y Castiel lo miró sonriendo. Gracias a Dean podía estar de nuevo con sus hermanos, gracias a ese ángel se sentía como en familia de nuevo.


	11. Peligro

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu reviews Phillyel. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 10 **

**Peligro. **

Castiel estaba muy bien desde que el ángel regresó a vivir con él, se llamaba regularmente con sus hermanos y varias veces a la semana cenaban juntos pero el moreno notó un cambio en la actitud de Dean, estaba muy callado y eso raro en él, parecía preocupado y una vez que se levantó por la madrugada para ir al baño, lo encontró mirando por la ventana, como si estuviera vigilando. Fueron todas esas actitudes raras, las que llevaron a Castiel a hablar con el ángel para ayudarlo si tenía un problema, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él luego de todo lo que le ayudó.

Aquella tarde que regresó de la universidad, buscó a Dean encontrándolo en la cocina preparando la cena. Carraspeó un poco para que el ángel notara su presencia.

-Cas-

-Hola Dean-

-La comida está casi lista, siéntate y te serviré-

-Todavía no, siéntate- dijo indicando una de las sillas.

-Cas-

-Quiero hablar contigo- el ángel obedeció mirándolo y Castiel se sentó frente a él- Te he notado extraño estos días, ¿Me puedes decir que sucede? ¿Tiene que ver con que te hayas escapado del cielo para ayudarme?- el rubio negó despacio- ¿Me lo puedes decir?-

-No me importa que ellos me busquen… yo no me iré, Cas, me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que haga falta-

-Dean- el moreno sonrió un poco- ¿Entonces…?-

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que fue Sammy quien me contó sobre lo que estaba pasándote?-

-Sí-

-Él bajó con una misión… buscar a un ángel desertor… que quiere acabar con el cielo…-

-¿Eh?-

-No sabemos cómo pero ya ha reclutado a varios ángeles para sus propósitos y… está empeñado en tomar el cielo-

-¿Quieres ir a ayudar?-

-No es eso, Cas… es que… Él está aquí… y tengo miedo de que te hiera-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué a mí?-

-Él significaba mucho para mí… era con quien me sentía más cercano, a quien podía contarle mis problemas, me confortaba, me escuchaba, me cuidaba, me hacía reír, me hacía sentir bien estar a su lado-

-¿Igual como Sam?- preguntó el moreno.

-No, Sammy es mi hermanito menor… en cambio él… era como un hermano mayor para mí… es distinto Cas…-

-¿Lo querías mucho?-

-Sí… él está en la ciudad…-

-¿Y porque quiere lastimarme?-

Se percató que Dean estaba a punto de llorar y se levantó para darle un abrazo. El ángel ocultó su rostro en el pecho del moreno. Este acarició su cabello con suavidad hasta que consiguió calmarlo.

-Tranquilo Dean-

-Él está enfadado conmigo, Cas… la última vez que nos vimos… tuvimos una pelea, quería que me uniera a él y que ambos nos apoderáramos del cielo pero yo no acepté… dijo que esto no acabaría así, que volvería por mí… estuvo a punto de matarme pero conseguí huir… y terminé en el patio de tu casa-

-¿Qué…?-

-No podía curarme… mi gracia estaba muy débil y nadie vendría porque todo era un caos, pensé que todo acabaría ahí… por ese tiempo… yo no creía en los humanos… son seres crueles, que lastiman y destruyen a su propia especie…-

-Dean-

-Pero entonces alguien me hizo cambiar de parecer… tú-

-¿Yo?-

-Tu alma es muy brillante, Cas… y cuando me viste herido…no tuviste miedo… corriste a abrazarme sin importar que tuviera mis alas a la vista o que fuera un completo extraño, me abrazaste llorando-

-Dean…-

-Tú me ayudaste mucho más de lo que piensas, Cas… y por eso no permitiré que te lastimen…-

Castiel lo abrazó más fuerte, las palabras del ángel lo hacían sentir muy bien y feliz. Haber ayudado a Dean hasta ese punto, lo hizo sentir contento y deseaba volver a hacerlo. Tomó al ángel por las mejillas para que lo mirara.

-Cas…-

-Quiero ayudarte, Dean, no me gusta verte triste, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, Dean?- este lo miró sonriendo.

-Ya has hecho suficiente, Cas, me hace muy feliz ver que el niño dulce de antes sigue tal cual-

-Dean-

-Tu alma es hermosa, Cas y no me gustaría que se corrompiera-

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Dean?-

-Sí-

-Quiero recordarlo todo, por favor ayúdame a recordar el día en que nos conocimos-

-Cas-

-Por favor- pidió tomando sus manos- Quiero recordarte, Dean-

-Sí…-

Castiel se sentó en las piernas del ángel y este colocó la mano en su frente. El menor cerró los ojos abrazándolo, quería ayudar a Dean pero necesitaba recordar primero, como fue su primer encuentro. No le importaba el peligro que ello supusiera, ni que ese otro ángel desertor pudiera herirlo, Castiel deseaba a ayudar a Dean, protegerlo, y eso es lo que haría.


	12. El primer encuentro y la promesa rota

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, en cuanto a tu pregunta, aquí está la respuesta y tienes razón u.u Los cambios toman tiempo y este también. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

**Capitulo 11 **

**El primer encuentro y la promesa rota. **

_Castiel observó cómo sus padres se arreglaban para salir. La mujer se inclinó para acariciar su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente. _

_-Pórtate bien, Cas-_

_-¿A dónde van?- preguntó el niño._

_-Tenemos que ir a hacer unos trámites pero regresaremos muy pronto, es probable que Gabriel llegue antes que nosotros-_

_-¿Yo puedo ir?- preguntó el moreno. _

_-No pequeño- dijo el hombre sonriendo- Acabas de salir de un resfriado y debes cuidarte-_

_-Bueno…-_

_-No pongas esa carita, Cassie- dijo su hermano mayor para tomarlo en brazos- Yo te cuidaré muy bien, ya verás lo mucho que nos divertiremos-_

_-Sí, Balthy-_

_-Pórtense bien, chicos, cualquier cosa nos llamas al celular, Balthy-_

_-Sí mamá, que les vaya bien- _

_Castiel fue a despedirlos a la puerta y luego regresó al living donde estaba su hermano mayor haciendo sus deberes. Se sentó a su lado abrazándolo y este lo miró. _

_-¿Vamos a jugar al jardín, Balthy?-_

_-Tengo que terminar esto, Cassie, ya casi lo termino y vamos-_

_-Pero yo quiero ir ahora-_

_-No seas malito, pequeño, dame unos minutos y jugamos- el moreno asintió- Gracias, mi niño lindo- dijo besándole la frente- Ve preparando la pelota y espérame en el jardín-_

_-¡Sí!-_

_Castiel fue corriendo hacia el jardín trasero pero se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Esas esmeraldas lo miraron con hostilidad. Había un hombre cerca del muro, afirmado en el manzano, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos esmeraldas muy lindos y unas alas blancas pero lo que más sorprendió a Castiel fue el montón de sangre en su torso, brazos, cabeza y en sus alas. Se apresuró en correr hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado. _

_-¿Estás bien, angelito?- preguntó casi llorando Castiel- ¿Por qué estás tan herido?- estiró su mano para tocarlo pero el rubio lo apartó. _

_-No me toques- soltó muy hostil- No necesito tu ayuda- _

_El niño vio como el ángel se intentaba poner de pie, alcanzó a dar dos pasos pero volvió a caer soltando un pequeño gruñido de dolor. Castiel lo abrazó rápidamente. _

_-No angelito, estás muy lastimado- el rubio lo miró con odio pero el moreno no lo soltó mientras lloraba- Hay que parar la sangre… mamá tiene vendas en el baño, ven angelito- _

_Castiel le ayudó a caminar hasta llevarlo a su cuarto y luego fue corriendo por el pasillo para traer las vendas del baño. Curó al rubio con cuidado mientras lloraba, ese hombre estaba muy lastimado. _

_-¿Por qué me ayudas?- preguntó el ángel serio. _

_-Estás herido…- dijo mirándolo preocupado- ¿Te duele mucho?- Castiel lo abrazó con suavidad y le dio un besito en la mejilla- Mamá dice que un beso cura cualquier dolor, te daré todos lo que necesites para que estés mejor- el rubio correspondió su abrazo mientras lloraba._

_-Tu alma- Castiel miró al ángel- Es muy hermosa- _

_El niño le dio otro beso en la frente al ángel antes de abrazarlo despacio, procurando no tocar sus heridas. Cuando el rubio lo soltó, Castiel tomó el paño húmedo y sostuvo con suavidad una de las alas del ángel para comenzar a limpiar la sangre de ellas. El rubio dio un respingo mientras lo hacía y luego se rio. _

_-¿Angelito?- preguntó el niño mirándolo. _

_-Lo siento… es que mis alas son muy sensibles- respondió el mayor mirándolo._

_Castiel sonrió dejando el paño de lado y acarició las alas con algo más de fuerza para que se riera. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que lo tenía en el suelo, se quedó sobre el rubio sonriendo. _

_-Me gustan tus alas, angelito, son muy suaves-_

_-Dean-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Me llamo Dean-_

_-Yo soy Castiel pero me dicen Cas o Cassie- dijo el niño abrazándolo- ¿Te sientes mejor?-_

_-Sí… gracias Cas- respondió el mayor mirándolo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Tienes hambre?-_

_-No necesito comer…-_

_-Pero comer es muy rico, a mi me gustan mucho los helados, mis papás siempre me dan uno cuando me porto bien- _

_-Seguro que te dan muchos, eres un buen chico- dijo el ángel sonriendo y Castiel volvió a abrazarlo._

_-Estás muy calentito, angelito, me gusta-_

_-Cas…-_

_-¿Puedo quedarme así un ratito?-_

_-Sí- _

_Castiel cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir un poco de lo cómodo que estaba mientras el ángel lo abrazaba pero entonces escuchó un grito y reconoció la voz de su hermano. La puerta se abrió luego de unos segundos y Balthazar lo miró fijamente. Castiel fue hacía él sonriendo. _

_-Balthy, mira quien-_

_-¿Quién es él?- preguntó el mayor tomándolo de la mano- ¿Te hizo algo?-_

_-No Balthy, es el angelito, estaba en el patio herido, tenemos que ayudarlo-_

_-¿Un ángel?- Castiel lo indicó y Balthazar reparó en sus alas sorprendido-¿Alas…? ¿Tienes alas?-_

_-Es un angelito, Balthy, claro que tendrá alas blancas- respondió el menor como si fuera lo más obvio. Los dos hermanos se acercaron y Castiel notó lo tenso que estaba el rubio- No Dean, mi hermanito no es malo, es muy bueno- _

_-¿Puedo tocarte?- preguntó el adolescente mirándolo- No te haré daño pero Cassie no ha colocado bien las vendas- _

_El ángel asintió despacio y Castiel tomó su mano mientras miraba como su hermano arreglaba las vendas para que quedaran bien puestas. Asintió en aprobación y se quedó de rodillas frente al ángel. _

_-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?-_

_-Estaré bien…- murmuró mirándolo- Vendrán a buscarme pronto…-_

_-¿Te irás?- preguntó el niño llorando- ¿Por qué te irás, angelito?-_

_-No Cassie- dijo Balthazar abrazándolo con cariño- El angelito estará bien, solo regresará al cielo, a donde pertenece-_

_-Yo no quiero que se vaya-_

_-Si el angelito regresa al cielo, estará mucho mejor y sus heridas sanaran-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-Sí Cassie, el angelito debe regresar al cielo pero seguirá cuidándote desde allá- _

_-¿Es mi angelito?- preguntó Castiel mirando al rubio- Mamá dijo que los angelitos cuidaban de las personas ¿Tú eres mi angelito de la guarda?- Dean iba a decir algo cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta. _

_-Creo que papá y mamá regresaron antes- dijo Balthazar levantándose._

_-Ellos nos pueden ayudar con Dean-_

_-No pequeño, ellos no lo entenderán-_

_-Balthy-_

_-Quédate con el angelito hasta que vengan a buscarlo, yo me haré cargo de que no suban- _

_El mayor salió de la habitación rápidamente para bajar corriendo las escaleras. Castiel se volvió a girar al rubio que lucía aliviado de que nadie más lo viera. El niño lo abrazó con fuerza cuando una luz comenzó a brillar en el cuarto. _

_-Mantén tus ojos cerrados, Cas-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Han venido a buscarme-_

_-Dean…-_

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien- el ángel lo tomó por las mejillas- Tu hermano tiene razón, debo volver al cielo pero estaré cuidándote desde allí-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-Sí pequeño, seré tu angelito de la guarda y cuando te sientas perdido, yo vendré a guiarte para que retomes el camino-_

_-Dean…-_

_-No llores, Cas, estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos, yo siempre cuidaré de ti, lo prometo- el ángel le dio un beso en la frente- Nos vemos, Cas, estoy seguro que estarás muy bien, eres un buen chico, con un alma hermosa, nada malo te ocurrirá-_

_-Dean… nos vemos angelito…- _

_Castiel cerró los ojos, sintiendo las suaves caricias en su cabeza hasta que todo se quedó en silencio. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba solo y no había señales del ángel por el cuarto pero al mover su mano, dio contra algo suave y tomó la pluma blanca sonriendo. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Castiel se incorporó casi de un salto mientras lloraba, su mirada se encontró con la del ángel, este se levantó de su lugar con la intención de abrazarlo pero el menor lo apartó.

-Cas…-

-Eres un mentiroso… ya recuerdo todo… me mentiste-

-¿Qué? No… yo no te he mentido, Cas-

-¡Dijiste que siempre cuidarías de mí! ¡¿Dónde estuviste cuando ese hijo de puta mató a mis padres?! ¡¿Por qué no los ayudaste?! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que murieran?!-

-Cas no… yo no-

-¡Ellos estarían vivos ahora si hubieras hecho algo!- Dean lo miró llorando.

-No… Cas… yo no podía-

-¡Lárgate! ¡Jodete! Tú… tu maldito cielo y tu maldito Dios-

-Cas… déjame explicarte, yo…-

-¡Lárgate! Eres un mentiroso… ¡¿Tienes idea de todas las veces que te recé?!- lo tomó por la camisa- ¡Cada día sostuve la pluma que dejaste y te llamé! ¡Rogué porque hicieras algo y bajaras a ayudarme! Dijiste que estarías cuidándome… dijiste que…- Castiel lo soltó llorando- Eres un mentiroso, Dean… me engañaste…-

-No Cas- respondió llorando el rubio- Déjame explicarte y-

-¡Vete a la mierda!-

Castiel lo miró muy enojado y se dio la vuelta, escuchó el murmullo del rubio pero no hizo caso, estaba demasiado enojado como para tan siquiera mirarlo. Escuchó un suave aleteo y se volteó, comprobando que Dean se marchó. Estaba tan enfadado, aquella ocasión, había rezado mucho para que Dean viniera a ayudarlo, para que al menos estuviera a su lado en ese momento tan difícil en su vida pero no importó cuántas veces lo llamara, el ángel jamás apareció y Castiel dejó de creer en todo, se deshizo de la pluma tirándola desde la azotea del hospital, tal como se deshizo de su inocencia y del niño que solía ser.


	13. Vínculo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"

**Capitulo 12 **

**Vinculo. **

Dean no tenía a donde ir luego de que el moreno lo echara de su casa, no quería molestar a los hermanos de Castiel y tampoco a Sam, así que se dedicó a vagar por la ciudad. Jamás había querido lastimar al menor, por el contrario, quería protegerlo y cuidarlo. Recordaba muy bien aquella ocasión, podía oír los rezos de Castiel, sus suplicas desesperadas porque apareciera pero no fue, y no porque no quiso, sino porque no se lo permitieron.

El rubio apareció en la azotea del hospital donde murieron los padres de Castiel, si hubiera aparecido en ese momento, el moreno no había sufrido tanto, no habría resultado tan lastimado y seguiría siendo el niño adorable y dulce de antaño. Se afirmó en las rejas que rodeaban el borde y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento Cas… lo siento tanto…-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien me he encontrado aquí, el angelito rebelde- el rubio se volteó rápidamente.

-Zacarías…-

-Es hora de volver a casa, Dean-

-No lo haré-

-No hagas esto más difícil para ti o el castigo será peor, Miguel está muy cabreado contigo-

-No regresaré- reafirmó el ángel menor con seriedad.

-Por mi está bien, te hace falta un poco de disciplina y yo puedo dártela con mucho gusto-

Dean alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de Zacarías pero este apareció tras él y le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo aventó al suelo rodando un par de metros. El rubio se levantó rápidamente pero no lo suficiente para esquivar el siguiente ataque del mayor que lo dejó contra la reja.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Dean? Esto será demasiado sencillo-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no podía controlarse con todo lo que estaba sintiendo y luego de tres cervezas consiguió calmarse un poco. Estaba muy enojado con Dean pero recordó lo que dijo sobre ese hombre que era su amigo y lo traicionó, lo que ocurrió antes de que se conocieran. ¿Y si ese hombre había lastimado a Dean y por eso no apareció cuando lo llamó? Se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Maldición… no puedo volver a lo mismo… tiene que haber una razón, Dean no me hubiera ignorado de esa manera, Maldición… ¡Soy un estúpido!-

Estaba atardeciendo cuando comenzó a llamar a Dean pero el ángel no aparecía, así que tomó una chaqueta y salió corriendo para buscarlo. Al final no le quedó más opción que llamar a Sam y a sus hermanos, los tres se reunieron en un parque cercano a la casa de Castiel. El moreno les explicó con pesar lo ocurrido y el ángel lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque Gabriel lo detuvo.

-¡Confié en ti!- gritó el más alto muy enfadado- ¡Confié en que habías cambiado y cuidarías a mi hermano como debías!-

-Lo siento mucho, Sam… estaba muy enfadado y…-

-¡Pues te pasa muy seguido, idiota!-

-Ya basta, Sam- pidió Gabriel serio- Hay que buscar a Dean y- el ángel desapareció del lugar.

-Busquemos nosotros también- dijo Balthazar suspirando- Y Cassie, comienza a controlarte, que tienes por manía hablar antes de pensar-

-Lo siento…-

-No es a nosotros a quienes debes pedir disculpas- continuó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Lo sé, por eso debo encontrar a Dean, dijo que lo estaban buscando… ¿Y si se lo llevaron? No quiero que se vaya…-

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a buscar al ángel pero con cada segundo que no lo encontraban, Castiel confirmaba su mal presentimiento, ¿Y si algo le ocurría al ángel? Estaba por comenzar a llorar cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho y se aferró a Gabriel.

-¿Qué tienes, Cas?-

-Dean…- murmuró mirando a su alrededor- ¡Dean está por aquí!-

Sin saber muy bien como, Castiel se dejó llevar por su instinto y corrió hacia el centro de la ciudad, se detuvo en una esquina mirando a su alrededor antes de continuar hacia el este, internándose por una serie de callejones hasta que dobló la esquina y vio una silueta familiar en el suelo.

-¡Dean!- corrió hacia él pero se detuvo cuando un cuchillo se incrustó cerca de sus pies.

-Así que eres tú- dijo un hombre apareciendo frente a él- El mismo chico a quien Dean marcó sus costillas-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el moreno- ¿Otro ángel? ¿Eres esos que lo buscan para llevárselo al cielo?-

-No, claro que no, ¿Por qué querría que mi hermanito regresara con esos bastardos al cielo? Claro, no tienes idea de las cosas que le hacen a los problemáticos allá arriba- el menor lo miró.

-Eres el amigo de Dean… aquel que lo lastimó antes de que lo conociera… Eres el ángel desertor que quiere tomar el control del cielo- el hombre sonrió divertido.

-Así que Dean te ha contado eso e incluso has llegado hasta aquí, eso está muy bien-

-¿Quién eres?-

-No hay necesidad que lo sepas-

-Si te atreves a lastimar a Dean, entonces yo- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el ángel apareció tras él y afirmó las manos en sus hombros.

-Cuida tu tono conmigo, humano, puede que Dean te deje tratarlo como te plazca pero yo soy diferente y basta con que chasquee mis dedos para matarte y también a tus hermanos-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nada aún, es muy pronto para cosechar lo que he sembrado-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Eso no te incumbe, por ahora, dile a Dean que vendré a verlo muy pronto, tenemos una plática pendiente-

Castiel se volteó pero el ángel ya no estaba, se apresuró en arrodillarse junto a Dean que parecía solo estar dormido. Llamó a sus hermanos y también a Sam, el segundo llegó casi de inmediato.

-¡Dean!- lo abrazó con fuerza para moverlo despacio hasta que despertó.

-¿Sammy…?-

-Menos mal que estás bien, hermanito-

-Zacarías…-

-Todo está bien- le ayudó a levantarse.

-Dean- este se volteó a mirarlo y el moreno lo abrazó- Perdóname… no debí gritarte de esa forma, lo siento mucho-

-Cas…-

-Jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasa por mi culpa, por favor perdóname-

-Está bien, Cas… no has hecho nada malo, no te disculpes-

-Dean… eres demasiado bueno conmigo- murmuró el menor abrazándolo con fuerza.

Castiel les contó lo que había ocurrido y la aparición de ese hombre, que al parecer, fue quien ayudó a Dean para que Zacarías no se lo llevara de regreso al cielo. El moreno iba a llevarse al rubio a su casa pero Sam lo detuvo.

-Él se viene con nosotros, al departamento de Gabe-

-Claro que no, Dean viene conmigo- protestó Castiel.

-Tú solo lo lastimas y ya me cansé de que trates a mi hermano como si fuera cualquier cosa, se acabó- tomó la mano del rubio- Nos vamos Dean-

-¡Claro que no!- gritó Castiel tomando la otra mano del rubio- Él es MI ángel- dijo firmemente, haciendo que el mayor de los ángeles lo mirara sorprendido- Búscate el tuyo, Dean es mío-

-¿Qué? No seas un idiota, Dean no tiene dueño y en ese caso, me pertenece a mí, yo he estado mucho más tiempo que tú con él y a diferencia de ti, yo si me preocupo por él y lo cuido, tú solo lo tratas mal, le gritas, haces que se enferme, eres un-

-Basta Sam- dijo muy serio el ángel- Si vuelves a hablarle de esa forma a Cas, me enfadaré contigo-

-Pero…-

-Yo iré con Cas-

-Bien- dijo Sam serio- Entonces voy con ustedes-

-Chicos basta- pidió Balthazar- ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos todos de aquí? Esos ángeles pueden estar cerca-

Dean los hizo aparecer a todos en la casa de Castiel. El menor tomó a Dean para sentarlo a su lado mientras miraba fijamente a Sam, este permaneció de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Cas…-

-Lo siento Dean, perdóname, no pensé lo que dije, no quiero que te vayas de aquí-

-No me iré, Cas…-

-¿Me perdonas?-

-Sí- respondio el ángel sonriendo y lo abrazó- ¿Cómo me encontraron?-

-Cas sintió algo y luego se fue corriendo- dijo Gabriel.

-Fue como si… algo me dijera dónde estabas- aclaró el menor mirándolo- Me tenias muy preocupado, tenía miedo de que te fueras y entonces tuve un presentimiento, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y te encontré-

-Cas…- el rubio sonrió emocionado sin dejar de abrazarlo- Gracias Cas, gracias por ir a buscarme-

-Dean- acarició el cabello del ángel.

-Ahora déjame explicarte que pasó, por favor-

-Sí-

-No es que no hubiera escuchado tus rezos, ni tampoco que no quisiera venir, te oí, Cas… pero cuando me disponía a bajar para acudir a tu llamado… hubo un ataque de ángeles desertores al cielo… ayude a mis hermanos en la batalla y luego quería venir a la tierra pero Miguel me descubrió…-

-Ese hijo de puta encerró a Dean por mucho tiempo- dijo Sam algo enfadado- Y le prohibieron bajar a la tierra a menos que fuera en una misión y acompañado, de lo contrario, lo castigarían de nuevo-

-¿Te castigaron?- preguntó Castiel preocupado.

-Lo siento Cas… yo de verdad quería ayudarte, te juro que si hubiera podido bajar, tus padres…-

-No, no seas idiota, Dean, eres un tonto, no tienes que hacer tanto por mí, no quiero que te lastimen-

-Pero estoy bien- dijo el ángel mirándolo- Y no me importa lo que ellos digan, yo quiero ayudarte y no te dejaré solo, no me importa si Zacarías o Miguel no están de acuerdo, quiero ayudarte, Cas y quiero estar contigo-

El moreno lo abrazó con fuerza, realmente no sabía que había hecho para que un ángel tan bueno como Dean estuviera cuidándolo de esa manera. Se sentía extraño a su lado y no quería que el rubio se fuera de ahí, no quería que se fuera de su lado jamás.


	14. Lo que siento por ti

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green y DaniCalifornia030 (Lucy aparecerá pero todavía no, quien sigue a Dean es un viejo amigo que ya saldrá más adelante :) Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 13**

**Lo que siento por ti. **

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos pero había algo que atormentaba a Castiel y eran los sentimientos que Dean comenzaba a despertar en él. Se sentía muy extraño junto al ángel, cada gesto que tenía con él, cada mirada, cada detalle, todo eso solo contribuía a que se sintiera extraño.

Esa mañana no fue diferente, luego de ducharse fue a la cocina y escuchó al rubio cantando, tenía una muy bonita voz. Entró al cuarto en silencio y se sentó mirando al ángel, que seguía cantando mientras tostaba el pan, cuando terminó aplaudió atrayendo la atención de Dean.

-Cas…-

-Cantas muy bonito, Dean- este sonrió y dejó el pan sobre la mesa.

-Gracias- le dio un besito en la mejilla- Buenos días, Cas-

-Buenos días… Dean-

El menor comió en silencio, sintiendo la mirada fija de Dean sobre él. Cuando acabó el desayuno, el rubio lo acompañó hasta la reja y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Que tengas un buen día, Cas, guardé el almuerzo en tu bolso-

-Gracias, Dean-

-De nada, ten cuidado en el camino y llámame si pasa algo-

-Estaré bien, angelito, no te preocupes- el moreno le dio una palmadita en la cintura y acarició la mejilla del rubio.

-Tú también ten cuidado, Dean, no quiero que nada malo te pase-

-Cas- el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Llegaras temprano hoy?-

-No- el ángel lo miró-No es lo que piensas, Dean, tengo que terminar un trabajo y me quedaré en la biblioteca, apenas termine me vengo- el menor decidió bromear- Y no me extrañes mucho, angelito-

-Te puedo ir a ver en cualquier momento, Cas pero te esperaré pacientemente y si te extraño mucho, te daré un abrazo muy fuerte cuando llegues- el menor se sonrojo ante sus palabras y se dio la vuelta.

-Ya tengo que irme… nos vemos Dean…-

-Nos vemos Cas, que tengas un buen día-

El menor se marchó rápidamente para tomar el autobús, no sabía si Dean decía esas cosas a propósito o era demasiado inocente y decía lo que sentía.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba dando vueltas por la sala de estar mientras esperaba la llegada de Castiel, se aburría mucho estando solo, así que a veces iba a pasar el rato con Balthazar, Gabriel o Sam pero ese día prefirió quedarse en casa. Hizo el aseo de la casa al estilo humano, así el tiempo pasaría más rápido. Cuando terminó de hacer todo, ya estaba atardeciendo y se sintió muy conforme con lo logrado, preparó la cena tarareando hasta que sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir curioso y vio a la mujer rubia del bar, Lilith.

-Hola Dean, ¿Está Cas?-

-Debe estar por llegar- respondió el ángel abriendo la reja- ¿Quieres esperarlo?-

-Claro- ambos pasaron a la sala de estar y el rubio le sirvió una cerveza- Gracias Dean, es una pena que ya no vengas con nosotros-

-No me gustan mucho las fiestas- dijo el rubio mirándola- ¿Vienes a invitar a Cas?-

-Sí, nos ha dejado de lado todas estas semanas, es raro, no suele perderse ninguna fiesta-

-Cas está bien sin ir a ellas-

-No tiene nada de malo divertirse, Dean, tú no te diviertes muy a menudo ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh?-

-Te ves un chico muy correctito, quizás por eso te llevas tan bien con Cas, ambos son muy diferentes- el ángel se quedó pensativo cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se volteó mirando al recién llegado- Cas-

-Hola Dean, Lilith-

-Hola Cas- dijo la rubia levantándose para abrazarlo- Nos has tenido muy tirados estos días-

-Lo siento, he estado algo ocupado-

-Entonces no puedes negarte, tenemos fiesta esta noche en la casa de Ruby-

-No Lilith, no creo que sea buena idea-

-Vamos, Cas, no seas aburrido, tienes que divertirte y te encantan las fiestas-

Lilith insistió tanto que terminó convenciendo a Castiel de ir y este logró convencer al ángel de que lo acompañara, aunque Dean iría de todos modos, no quería dejar a su niño solo. La casa de Ruby era muy grande y había un montón de personas bailando, música fuerte y mucho alcohol. El rubio negó despacio, no le gustaban esas cosas y quería decirle a Castiel que se fueran pero Ruby apareció llevándose a quien-sabe-donde y Lilith se hizo cargo de él. Dean quería ir con su protegido pero la rubia lo convenció de beber un poco y relajarse, de no haber estado tan preocupado por el moreno, se habría dado cuenta que Lilith le ponía algo en el trago antes de dárselo. Dean lo bebió todo y luego se disculpó para ir a buscar a Castiel pero al quinto paso se sintió mareado, desorientado y por alguna razón, un poco eufórico, riéndose de quien-sabe-que.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba conversando con Ruby cerca de la barra cuando alguien vino a buscar a la mujer y esta se disculpó para irse por unos segundos. El moreno aprovechó de mirar hacia la pista de baile para buscar a Dean y no le gustó nada lo que vio. El ángel estaba muy "prendido", bailando con Lilith mientras se reía, la rubia le susurró algo al oído antes de llevárselo de la mano hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Castiel los siguió con un mal presentimiento, algo le dieron a Dean para que estuviera así. Los vio entrar a un cuarto y unos segundos después a Ruby, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Se acercó con cautela y se quedó a oír tras la puerta.

-¿Estás segura que esto funcionara?- preguntó Lilith.

-Claro, míralo, con suerte sabrá dónde está-

-Ningún hombre se me había resistido antes y este no será la excepción-

-Diviértete, Cas me está esperando-

El moreno esperó que Ruby se fuera y luego se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, mirando como Lilith estaba sentada a horcadas sobre la entrepierna del rubio, este seguía riéndose mientras lo acariciaban bajo la camiseta.

-Tienes un bonito cuerpo, Dean-

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó para luego reírse- Tu mano, Jajajajaja, tengo que ir con Cas…-

-Olvídate de Cas, él está ocupado con Ruby, yo me encargaré de ti- la rubia se inclinó para besar su cuello mientras le levantaba la camisa.

-No… no quiero- el ángel intentó apartarla.

-Tranquilo, guapo y relájate-

-No quiero… Cas… Cas-

-Suéltalo, Lilith- la rubia se volteo.

-Cas-

-¿Qué demonios le diste?- preguntó acercándose para mirar al ángel.

-No seas aburrido-

-Si no quieres que me enfade contigo, sal de aquí y no vuelvas a acercarte a Dean, dile a Ruby que nos vamos y si vuelven a hacer algo así, olvídense de que somos amigos-

-Eres un aguafiestas, Castiel-

Lilith se marchó muy enojada, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. El moreno se sentó al borde de la cama y Dean lo abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que lo dejara solo. Castiel acarició su cabello con suavidad.

-Tranquilo, angelito, estarás bien, nos vamos a casa-

-Cas…-

-Sí, aquí estoy, Dean-

-¿Qué quería hacerme, Lilith?- preguntó acomodándose para quedar de rodillas y lo miró.

-Creo que le gustas, Dean, quería tener sexo contigo-

-¿Eh?- el moreno sonrió.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Nunca has tenido sexo?-

-Soy un ángel, Cas- dijo acercándose más al moreno y lo abrazó- Y no me gusta Lilith… a mí me gustas tú-

Castiel se sonrojo al oírlo, comprendía que Dean decía ese "me gustas" como un "te quiero como mi protegido" "Eres especial para mí" pero no con fines románticos, aunque eso no lo detuvo o no quiso hacerlo. Acarició las mejillas del ángel con suavidad.

-Yo también te quiero, Dean, a mí también me gustas-

-Cas…- el menor acortó la distancia para darle un suave beso, el rubio lo miró sonriendo para abrazarlo- Yo también te quiero, Cas… tengo sueño-

-Vamos a casa y directo a la cama-

Dean lo llevó de regreso y Castiel tuvo que ayudarle a llegar hasta su habitación, le desabrochó la camisa al mayor y este se rio mirándolo para tomarlo por la muñeca, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama.

-Dean…- dijo el menor sonrojándose al quedar sobre el ángel.

-Cas… te prefiero a ti encima que a Lilith-

El moreno sabía que Dean hablaba sin siquiera tener idea de que decía, seguramente bajo los efectos de lo que sea que le dieron pero esas palabras lo hicieron feliz. Llevó sus manos al torso desnudo del ángel para acariciarlo con cuidado y se detuvo en una cicatriz que tenía en el pecho.

-Dean, ¿Por qué está herida no ha sanado?-

-¿Eh? Hay heridas… que son muy profundas, Cas…- dijo el ángel bostezando- Heridas que no están en el cuerpo… sino en el alma…-

-¿Te la hizo ese hombre?-

-Sí… y por más que quiera… no se borrara…-

-Lo siento Dean… no puedo hacer que se vaya pero quizás… puedo hacer que te duela menos-

Castiel se inclinó para darle varios besitos sobre la cicatriz que debía medir unos siete centímetros. Sintió el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del ángel pero continúo con lo suyo por unos segundos más y luego lo miró.

-Dean…-

-Cas, ya no duele tanto…- el moreno se recostó a su lado abrazándolo.

-Descansa, angelito, yo te cuidaré mientras duermes-

-Cas…-

-Te quiero mucho, Dean, gracias mi angelito-

Dean se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos. Castiel se quedó mirando al ángel con una sonrisa, ahora entendía lo que estaba sintiendo por el rubio pero no sabía si era algo correspondido, ¿Los ángeles se enamorarían también? No tenía como saber eso pero deseaba que la respuesta fuera que sí, porque lo que sentía por Dean era amor, y no precisamente como familia o amigo.


	15. Te amo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 14**

**Te amo. **

El ángel se despertó somnoliento, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado en la fiesta de ayer. Descubrió que estaba solo en la cama de Castiel y se levantó para ir a la cocina, como era sábado, supuso que su protegido estaría desayunando a esa hora y no se equivocó.

-Cas-

-Hola Dean, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, siento lo de ayer, no recuerdo mucho pero espero no haber ocasionado problemas-

-Para nada, no te preocupes, hice el desayuno para los dos, siéntate-

-Gracias, Cas-

El ángel comió tranquilamente, disfrutando de las cálidas sensaciones que le transmitía Castiel, sus sentimientos eran muy distintos a los que percibía cuando llegó y le gustaban, lo hacían sentir muy bien. Cuando terminó de comer, lavó la loza y vio al menor que se arreglaba.

-¿Vas a salir, Cas?-

-Sí, necesito comprar algunas cosas-

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-

-Claro angelito, vamos-

Dean miraba como pasaron a una librería a comprar algunas cosas que parecían ser para la universidad y luego al supermercado. Ese día, habían quedado de almorzar con sus hermanos y Castiel quería cocinar en esa ocasión. Los dos se quedaron mirando una vitrina.

-¿Quieres comprar una antigüedad, Cas?-

-Pronto será el cumpleaños de Balthy, Gabe quiere hacer una fiesta sorpresa en su departamento y yo aún no sé que regalarle-

-Cas-

-Quizás puedas ayudarme, Dean-

-Claro, ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Balthy?-

-La próxima semana, el viernes, aunque la fiesta será el sábado, porque Balthy tiene trabajo hasta tarde y estará cansado-

-Ya veo-

-¿Qué crees que le guste a mi hermano?-

-Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que le regales le gustará-

-Eso es muy vago, Dean, quiero darle algo especial-

-Ya se lo has dado, Cas-

¿Eh?-

-Balthy tiene lo que más deseaba, a sus hermanos- el moreno lo miró unos segundos y sonrió.

-Dean-

-Estoy seguro que más que un regalo, Balthy estará muy contento de pasar su cumpleaños junto a sus hermanitos-

Dean notó el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor y por unos segundos pensó que podría estar enfermo pero parecía ser otra cosa, ya que percibía un cálido sentimiento emanando de Castiel, uno que había percibido en ocasiones anteriores.

Ambos almorzaron afuera y luego se quedaron en el parque cercano a la casa del menor. El rubio miró a su alrededor sonriendo, había un par de parejas paseando por ahí y el rubio no pudo dejar de comparar los sentimientos de ellos con los que percibía de Castiel, ¿Por qué se parecían tanto? Tomó la mano de Castiel y este lo miró un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué haces, Dean?-

-Solo quería ver que se sentía-

-¿Eh?-

-Ellos van de la mano y están felices-

-Eres muy curioso, angelito, no me uses para experimentar…-

-No es eso, Cas… es que… tus sentimientos-

-¿Eh?-

-Son similares a los de ellos- dijo el rubio mirándolo curioso.

-¿Te desagrada?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa el menor.

-No… me gusta cómo se siente, ¿Eso es malo?-

-Depende-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Te molesta que te quiera?-

-No, yo también te quiero, Cas-

-No Dean, no estás entendiendo- el menor lo tomó por las mejillas- No te quiero como un amigo, ni como un hermano o alguien de mi familia, te amo-

-Cas-

-De esta manera-

Castiel acortó la distancia entre ambos para darle un apasionado beso. El ángel se sentía confundido pero a la vez feliz, no entendía muy bien esa clase de cariño que le manifestaba su protegido pero le gustaba todo lo que percibía de él. Ambos se separaron mirándose fijamente.

-¿Te molestó, Dean?-

-No…-

-¿Entiendes la forma en que te amo?-

-Más o menos- dijo el rubio sin soltar su mano.

-Te amo angelito, así como se quieren esas parejas-

-¿Amor de pareja?- preguntó el ángel algo sonrojado.

-Sí- respondió sonrojado Castiel- No tienes que decir algo, Dean… solo quería que lo supieras…-

-Cas…-

-Regresemos a casa, hay que preparar el almuerzo para los demás-

Dean se apresuró en tomar su mano, provocando que su protegido lo mirara sonrojado. Le gustaban los sentimientos que le transmitía Castiel, se sentían muy cálidos y agradables. Ambos caminaron en silencio de regreso a casa pero en cuanto entraron, Dean lo dejó contra la puerta.

-Hazlo de nuevo-

-¿Qué…?-

-No entiendo estás cosas, Cas… tendrás que enseñarme-

-Dean-

-Yo jamás he estado con alguien de esa manera y solo conozco el amor de hermanos-

-Yo te enseñaré, Dean- dijo el menor sonriendo- Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras, angelito-

Castiel lo tomó por las mejillas para darle otro apasionado beso y el rubio lo correspondió con la misma intensidad. Dean se sentía maravillado con las cosas que estaba sintiendo y le transmitía su protegido. Estuvieron besándose varios segundos pero entonces el moreno lo detuvo por los hombros.

-¿Cas?-

-Me encantaría seguir, Dean pero tenemos que hacer el almuerzo, recuerda que vendrán mis hermanos y también Sam, y te aseguro que a este último no le hará ninguna gracia encontrarnos así-

-Bueno- respondió desanimado el rubio, le hubiera encantado seguir besando al moreno.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa al ver la decepción en el rostro de Dean cuando le dijo que debían preparar el almuerzo, la sola idea de que el ángel sintiera lo mismo por él, lo hacía muy feliz. El moreno terminó de hacer la comida mientras Dean colocaba la mesa y lo miró sonriendo.

-Ya terminé, Cas, ¿Qué hago ahora?-

-Esto ya está listo, así que solo debes esperar que lleguen los demás-

-Sí- el moreno apagó el gas y miró a su ángel.

-Ya estamos listos, aprovecharé de cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo, ¿Puedes servir, Dean?-

-Claro- respondió el rubio entusiasta.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa antes de marcharse a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Se apresuró en hacerlo para volver con Dean cuando su teléfono sonó. Respondió suspirando cuando comprobó que era Ruby, que llamaba para pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer.

-Lo siento mucho Cas, ya sabes cómo se pone Lilith cuando alguien se le resiste, por favor perdóname-

-Está bien pero no vuelvan a hacerlo, no pueden forzar a alguien a hacer algo contra su voluntad-

-Lo sé, Cas, perdóname-

-Sí-

-Gracias encanto, ¿Te parece si mañana los invito a almorzar? Para disculparme también con Dean, se ve que es un chico muy inocente, debió asustarse con la insistencia de Lilith-

-Un poco, le preguntaré a Dean y luego te aviso-

-Ok, nos vemos Cas-

-Nos vemos Ruby-

Castiel guardó su teléfono para regresar con Dean y contarle sobre la invitación de Ruby. El ángel no estaba muy a gusto con la noticia.

-No tenemos que ir si no quieres, Dean, no es obligación-

-Pero es tu amiga… y ella siente algo por ti-

-¿Eh?-

-La otra vez te estaba besando-

-Dean-

-Y la tenias encima… no quiero ir- dijo el rubio algo irritado- Ve tú si quieres pero yo me quedaré aquí- el moreno lo miró fijamente cuando sonó el timbre- Ya llegaron, yo voy a abrir-

Castiel lo vio irse por el pasillo y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, no estaba muy seguro pero percibió algo de celos en las palabras del ángel y eso lo hizo muy feliz. Ya tendría que explicarle a Dean como era su relación con Ruby y dejarle muy claro que la única persona que amaba era a él. Escuchó la voz de sus hermanos y comenzó a servir la comida, ya se encargaría de aclarar las cosas con Dean, al menos ya había pasado la parte más difícil y le dijo lo que sentía por él, le dijo que lo ama y al parecer, sus sentimientos son correspondidos por ese maravilloso ángel que tuvo la suerte de conocer.


	16. Mío

hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y DaniCalifornia030. Dean celosito no es peligroso XD solo más lindo . Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15 **

**Mío. **

Al final, Castiel había llamado a Ruby para decirle que no irían al almuerzo pero le aseguró que Dean no estaba enojado por lo sucedido, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien que pasó. Fue así como ahora se encontraban, el domingo por la mañana, juntos en la cama mientras se besaban y abrazaban. Castiel volvió a arremeter contra esos deliciosos mientras acariciaba el torso del ángel sobre la ropa. Sintió el estremecimiento ajeno y lo miró fijamente, manteniendo sus manos en el abdomen del rubio.

-No tengas miedo, Dean-

-Cas…-

-¿Te desagrada esto?-

-No…-

-Cierra tus ojos-

-Cas…-

-Quiero que lo sientas, Dean, confía en mí-

El rubio cerró los ojos y Castiel sonrió ante su muestra de confianza. Se ganó a horcadas sobre su regazo para luego quitarle la camiseta y dejarlo con el torso descubierto. Acarició con suavidad el abdomen del ángel y luego se inclinó para lamerlo despacio, disfrutando del jadeo que obtuvo como respuesta. Castiel se calentó al oírlo y movió su boca para lamer y mordisquear los pezones del ángel, obteniendo un coro de gemidos como respuesta.

-Cas…- gimió el ángel- Cas…- este se alzó para mirarlo.

-Dean, ¿Quieres que me detenga?-

-No… Cas…- el ángel lo miró sonrojado- Me siento raro…-

-¿Qué sientes?- preguntó el moreno mientras se inclinaba para lamerle el cuello y luego repartía besitos hasta su mandíbula.

-Mi cuerpo se siente extraño… tengo calor… me siento inquieto… y mi respiración está agitada… ¿Así tengo que sentirme…Cas?-

-¿Te gusta, Dean? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?-

-Sí, Cas… me gusta mucho…-

El menor tomó eso como la señal para continuar, terminó por desnudar al ángel por completo y lo jaló de la muñeca para que quedara de rodillas. Lo miró con una sonrisa y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Cas…-

-Te amo, Dean, amo cada parte de ti, amo todo lo que eres y como eres-

-Cas- el ángel besó su mano.

-No tienes nada que ocultarme, muéstrate por completo a mí-

-Los humanos… no pueden ver mi verdadera forma- respondió el rubio.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Dean-

El ángel asintió despacio y materializó sus alas en el cuarto. Castiel admiró esa parte del rubio que solía ocultar a los demás. Estiró su mano para acariciarlas con cuidado, sonriendo ante lo sensible que eran.

-Me gustan tus alas, Dean, son hermosas y muy cálidas-

-Cas…- el menor le dio varios besitos en las alas sin dejar de sonreír cuando el rubio se estremecía. Lo miró fijamente tomándolo por la cintura.

-Te amo, Dean, te amo mucho-

-Cas… yo también te amo- dijo el ángel besándolo.

El moreno lo tumbó sobre la cama para volver a besarlo mientras sus manos se deleitaban acariciando ese firme abdomen. Le mordió la barbilla y bajó una mano para comenzar a masturbarlo despacio, Dean gimió ante lo inesperado de ese toque pero luego comenzó a mover las caderas un poco, buscando más contacto. Castiel lo miró embelesado y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-No te contengas… no me prives de oír tu hermosa voz llena de placer-

Dean comenzó a gemir sin contenerse mientras lo abrazaba, el menor sonrió dándole un besito en el oído antes de bajar hasta ese apetitoso cuello y morderlo con la suficiente fuerza para que lo sintiera y dejarle una marca visible. La reacción que obtuvo no la esperaba, el ángel gimió más fuerte mientras se movía inquieto y le enterraba los dedos en la espalda. Comprendió que había dado con un lugar sensible en el cuerpo del rubio, lo mordió con algo más de rudeza y las alas del ángel se extendieron por completo mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda. Castiel tuvo que abandonar ese cuello mientras lo masturbaba más rápido, no se permitiría privarse de ver ese hermoso rostro inundado por el placer cuando llegara al orgasmo. El moreno estaba muy excitado con lo que hacía y cuando escuchó el grito del ángel llamándolo volteó a verlo. Sus alas estaban extendidas por completo, respiraba como si le faltara el aire, algo de sudor perlaba su frente, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras llegaba al tan esperado orgasmo.

-¡Cas!-

Castiel lo miró sin siquiera parpadear, todo sobre Dean era tan atractivo y excitante. El ángel acabó sobre su abdomen y manchando la mano del moreno. Este lo miró con una sonrisa al notar la satisfacción en el rostro del rubio.

-Dean- lo llamó suavemente y este lo miró.

-Cas… esto fue… increíble- dijo jadeando un poco- ¿Siempre se siente así de increíble?-

-No, Dean, solo es así de placentero cuando lo haces con la persona que quieres-

-Que bien, yo solo quiero hacer esto contigo, Cas- el moreno sonrió.

-Yo también, Dean- el ángel se incorporó para quedar sentado con Castiel encima.

-Aún estás excitado… déjame aliviarte-

-No Dean… está bien…-

-Pero quiero hacerlo, Cas-

-Sí…-

El menor se recostó sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos para permitirle al ángel que hiciera lo que quisiera. Dean le quitó el pantalón de pijama para dejarlo desnudo y luego la camiseta. Acarició su pecho con suavidad antes de inclinarse para repartir besitos por todo su torso. Castiel sonrió ante su tierno gesto y gimió al sentir cuando le mordisqueo la cintura, se quedó mirando esas alas blancas que se movían un poco pero luego tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la boca de Dean en su muslo derecho, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

-Dean…-

El ángel exploró todo su cuerpo con la boca, como si fuera un gatito pequeño que por primera vez rastrea el mundo. Castiel hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no correrse ante ese inocente gesto de curiosidad pero cuando la mano del rubio se cerró sobre su hombría para comenzar a mastúrbalo, eso fue suficiente para tenerlo gimiendo como poseso y su resistencia se puso a prueba cuando Dean se inclinó para lamer su pecho, entreteniéndose en lamer sus pezones. Castiel dio un respingo al sentirlo y abrazó al ángel con fuerza mientras movía las caderas en busca de más contacto. El ángel lo iba a matar de placer en ese preciso momento y eso que apenas estaban tocándose y corriéndose unas pajas. Ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose cuando esa mano aumentó el ritmo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda mientras se corría sobre la mano del rubio y manchaba un poco su abdomen. Se quedó respirando agitado, intentando normalizar su respiración pero dejó de respirar unos segundos cuando entreabrió los ojos y vio como Dean lamía su mano despacio, probando su esencia.

-¡Dean!- gritó entre asustado y excitado- No tienes que hacer eso… no…-

-Quería probarte- respondió el ángel sin intención de que sonara sexy pero Castiel no estaba pensando con claridad.

-No digas esas cosas, Dean… si eres tan jodidamente caliente y sexy te tumbaré sobre la cama y te follaré ahora mismo- el ángel lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-No me molestaría, te amo Cas y confió en ti, sé que cualquier cosa que me hagas, me gustara mucho- el moreno se sonrojo ante la honestidad en sus palabras y lo jaló de la muñeca para abrazarlo.

-Eres adorable, Dean- acarició su cabello con suavidad- Hermosamente adorable y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces-

-Cas-

-Vamos a ducharnos, precioso, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer más cosas como estás y te lo enseñaré todo encantado- el ángel sonrió asintiendo. Castiel se incorporó para quedar sentado y le dio varios besitos al mayor- Te amo, Dean, para mí es suficiente saber que eres mío-

-Y a mí me gusta ser tuyo, Cas- respondió el ángel sonriendo y acarició la mejilla del moreno- Te amo y quiero ser solo tuyo-

-Así será angelito, eres mío, solo mío y soy muy posesivo-

-Yo también puedo ser muy posesivo- se defendió el rubio abrazándolo por la cintura- Y tú eres mío desde la primera vez que nos vimos-

-¿En serio? No recuerdo que me hayas marcado como tu propiedad-

-Aún no te he marcado pero te deje algo muy valioso para mí-

-¿Eh?-

-Una parte de mi alma se quedó contigo- dijo el ángel sonriendo y acarició la mejilla del menor- Porque desde que vi tu alma, sentí este deseo de acapararte y no pasó un solo día que no te viera crecer-

-Dean…-

-Perdóname por no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas…-

-No Dean, soy yo quien debe disculparse, has arriesgado mucho por mí y yo no hago más que gritarte y tratarte mal, eres muy valioso para mí, Dean y estoy muy feliz de que estés a mi lado ahora, cuando te necesito-

-Cas-

-No me dejes, Dean, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado, no ahora que eres mío, mi ángel, mi amigo y la persona que amo, si estás conmigo… no volveré a sentirme perdido-

-No me iré Cas, no te dejaré, estaré contigo hasta que ya no me necesites-

-Idiota, aún si no necesito que me guíes, sigues siendo mío, angelito y te quiero a mi lado para siempre porque ahora eres mío-

Dean asintió sonriendo y Castiel lo tomó por las mejillas para darle un apasionado beso que sellaba la promesa de que estarían juntos y que se pertenecían mutuamente.


	17. La oscuridad que habita en el corazón

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review, Green. Saludos! :)  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 16 **

**La oscuridad que habita en el corazón. **

El ángel estaba muy feliz por dos razones, la primera, su propósito se estaba cumpliendo y el alma de Castiel recuperó el brillo del cual quedó cautivado. Y segundo, le gustaba la nueva relación que estaba teniendo con el moreno, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esas caricias, esos besos, cada cosa que hacia el menor, le encantaba y los sentimientos que percibía de él, lo hacían muy feliz.

Estaba preparando la cena cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y luego unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

-Hola Cas, ¿Cómo te fue en clases?-

-Muy bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna novedad aquí?-

-No, todo estuvo muy aburrido hasta que llegaste, fui a visitar a Balthy por la mañana y después me quedé con Gabe y Sammy casi toda la tarde, hay algo raro entre ellos-

-¿Eh?-

-No sé porqué, Cas pero Gabe desprende los mismos sentimientos que tú pero con Sam- el moreno sonrió.

-Ya veo-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Que probablemente mi hermanito está enamorado de un ángel-

-¿En serio? Sammy es afortunado, Gabe es un hombre fantástico-

-Oye, no digas eso o me pongo celoso, el único fantástico aquí soy yo- el ángel se rio mirándolo.

-Tú eres maravilloso, Cas-

-¿Más que Gabe?- el ángel lo abrazó sonriendo.

-¿Estás celosito?-

-Sí, no me gusta que hables tan cariñosamente de otro hombre, aún cuando sea mi hermano-

-Eres lindo, Cas- le dio un besito en la frente- Está lista la cena, siéntate a comer-

El rubio sirvió la comida y se sentó junto a Castiel mientras lo miraba comer. Le gustaba percibir todos los sentimientos del moreno, lo hacían sentir tranquilo y muy feliz. Lo otro que adoraba, Dean, eran las noches, ya que ambos solían dormir juntos, abrazados e intercambiaban besos y caricias. A pesar de que el ángel no dormía, le gustaba compartir el sueño de su protegido. Castiel le dio un suave beso antes de acurrucarse contra su cuerpo para abrazarlo y quedarse profundamente dormido. Dean correspondió su gesto con suavidad y afirmó su frente contra la del menor antes de cerrar los ojos. Adoraba estar de esa forma con Castiel y deseaba que nunca se acabara.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se despertó somnoliento y sonrió al encontrarse con esas esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente.

-Hola Dean-

-Hola Cas- dijo el ángel acariciando su mejilla- ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Excelente gracias a ti-

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y Castiel lo tomó por la nuca para darle un beso de buenos días. Dean se levantó primero para hacer el desayuno y el moreno se fue a dar una ducha rápida. Le gustaba el rumbo que llevaba su vida en ese momento, se sentía muy a gusto con Dean cerca y viviendo juntos. Luego del desayuno se alistó para marcharse, hoy saldría un poco más temprano para darle una sorpresa al rubio, luego de que Gabriel le diera un montón de dulces, el ángel se encaprichó con las tartas y Castiel planeaba comprarle una en el camino de regreso. Se despidió del mayor en la reja y se fue corriendo a tomar el autobús o llegaría por entretenerse besando los labios de Dean.

El día fue agotador y se alegró mucho cuando al fin terminó. Pasó por una tienda en el camino para comprar una tarta de manzana y decidió regresar caminando a casa. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando recibió un mensaje de Dean, le había comprado un celular al ángel para que así estuvieran siempre contactados en caso de que ocurriera algo. Leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa, apenas eran dos palabras y ya se imaginaba lo que le costó escribirlas al rubio, porque no sabía usar el teléfono muy bien: "_Te extraño"_ Castiel apresuró el paso para llegar lo antes posible cuando alguien apareció de improviso frente a él.

-Hola Castiel-

-Tú…- dijo el moreno mirando a ese hombre, el ángel desertor- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar contigo, no te haré nada, lo prometo-

-Déjame tranquilo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar y si te atreves a lastimar a Dean de nuevo, no sé cómo pero encontraré la manera de matarte-

-Vaya, que humano tan gracioso, créeme que no alcanzarías a parpadear antes de que te matara pero no vine a pelear, indagué un poquito sobre ti y descubrí algo muy interesante, ¿Sabías que el hombre que asesinó a tus padres está en la ciudad?-

-Sí… ahora déjame pasar-

-¿Quieres ir a verlo? Yo sé cuanto odias a ese hombre y puedo ayudarte, Castiel, ese hombre asesinó sin compasión a tus padres y no lo castigaron por ello-

-Cállate-

-Vamos Cas, yo sé que quieres justicia por la muerte de tus padres- el moreno se mordió el labio y el ángel desertor lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo afuera de una gran compañía- Mira, aquí es donde trabaja ese hombre, ¿Crees que se merece esto después de lo que hizo? Ni siquiera se arrepintió de sus actos, Cas, ¿Tus padres merecían morir de esa forma?-

-No…-

-Míralo Cas- el hombre salió de la compañía con una amplia sonrisa mientras hablaba por teléfono- ¿Por qué él merece ser feliz y tú no?-

-Yo…- el ángel lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Ese hombre se merece un castigo, Cas y tú lo sabes, ese hombre debe pagar por todo el sufrimiento que te hizo-

-Yo… no… la venganza… no es buena- dijo el menor dudoso.

-Déjame mostrarte algo, Cas, mejor escúchalo por ti mismo-

El ángel lo llevó hasta donde estaba el hombre y lo alcanzaron en el estacionamiento. Castiel miró al asesino de sus padres con profundo rencor.

-Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?- preguntó el hombre serio- ¿Qué mierda quieres?-

-Tranquilo- dijo el ángel sonriendo- No te preocupes, Cas no te guarda rencor por haber asesinado a sus padres pero tengo una duda, ahora que has conseguido tu libertad y te han absuelto por completo de tus crímenes, ¿Lo sabías Cas?-

-¿Qué…?-

-No sé quien mierda seas tú- dijo el hombre indicando al ángel- Pero déjenme en paz, ¿Crees que me interesa lo que digas?- apuntó al moreno- Eso ya es pasado y la propia justifica falló a mi favor, así que déjame tranquilo-

-¿No te arrepientes?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y por qué? Deja de molestarme, niño o a quien tendré que darle un tiro será a ti, incluso te hago un favor y dejas de joderme para irte con tus padres, adiós-

El hombre se dio la media vuelta pero algo le ocurrió a Castiel, se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía y se abalanzó sobre el asesino de sus padres para tirarlo al suelo y darle de golpes en el suelo hasta que sus manos se tiñeron de sangre.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Te mereces morir! ¡Fuiste tú quien debió morir ahí, bastardo!-

Castiel continuó golpeándolo con fuerza, dejando que sus deseos de venganza lo dominaran pero se detuvo cuando el ángel lo jaló de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Este hijo de puta se merece la muerte!-

-Claro pero no servirá si te atrapan, vienen los guardias hacia acá-

El ángel desertor se lo llevó de ahí para dejarlo cerca de su casa y le susurró algo al oído antes de desaparecer sin dejar de sonreír. Castiel estaba furioso y así fue como llegó hasta su casa. El rubio lo recibió en la entrada con una sonrisa pero el moreno pasó de él.

-¿Cas…?-

-Ese hijo de puta, maldito bastardo-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Castiel se volteó muy enojado.

-¡Se merece morir! ¡Ese hijo de puta se merece la muerte!- el ángel vio la sangre en sus nudillos.

-Cas… ¿Qué te ha pasado?- tomó sus manos preocupado- ¿Qué has hecho?-

-Ese hijo de puta se lo merecía, debí matarlo ahí mismo-

-¿Fuiste a ver a ese hombre?- preguntó asustado- ¿Intentaste matar a ese hombre que te hizo tanto daño?-

-¡Se lo merece, Dean! Ese hijo de puta ni siquiera está arrepentido-

-No Cas, la venganza no es-

-¡Cállate!- apartó al ángel muy enojado- Tú no entiendes nada, todo es paz y amor para ti pero fue a mis padres a quienes asesinaron, ¡Fue a mí a quien lastimó ese hombre! ¿Sabes lo que me dijo ese bastardo? Que iba a matarme si seguía molestándolo, ¡Y lo han dejado libre! Cerraron el caso y quedó libre-

-Cas…-

-Esto no se quedará así, ese infeliz no se saldrá con la suya- Castiel subió las escaleras corriendo y el rubio lo siguió asustado hasta su habitación. El moreno sacó una pistola del velador- Va a pagarlo-

-¡Cas no!- gritó el ángel quedándose en la puerta- ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No eres un asesino!-

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, ¡Un puto ángel no lo entendería! ¡Muévete de una vez!-

-No lo haré, Cas… no permitiré que cometas un error-

Castiel lo miró fijamente, ese ángel tenía razón, Dean no estaba de su lado y por eso protegía tanto a ese asesino, el rubio no quería ayudarlo, quería impedir que se hiciera justicia porque si estuviera de su lado, lo apoyaría en eso. Apuntó el arma hacia Dean y este lo miró tristemente.

-Muévete-


	18. La corrupción del alma

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y DaniCalifornia030 . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 17 **

**La corrupción del alma. **

Dean miró fijamente a su protegido, los sentimientos que percibía eran muy malos e intensos, no entendía que había ocurrido para que estuviera de esa forma. Se sorprendió cuando Castiel le apuntó con el arma para que se moviera, tenía que calmarlo de alguna forma antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Por favor Cas… no hagas esto- pidió el rubio en una súplica- Por favor… no eres un asesino, eres mucho mejor que ese hombre-

-Muévete- el moreno caminó hacía él para colocar el arma en su pecho- Muévete-

-Cas…- pidió llorando- Por favor no lo hagas… Me duele verte así… la venganza no te dejará nada bueno, piensa en tus hermanos, Gabe y Balthy no quieren esto, solo quieren vivir en paz, contigo-

-¡Mis padres también tenían derecho a vivir! Muévete de una maldita vez, Dean-

-No… no dejaré que cometas un error, dispárame… pero no me moveré-

Castiel estaba colérico y Dean no sabía qué hacer para que se calmara, se alivió un poco cuando el menor bajó el arma pero luego le dio un golpe en la mejilla. Eso no le produjo ningún daño pero su alma estaba sufriendo por las acciones del moreno.

-¡Muévete!-

-No… tendrás que matarme si quieres salir de aquí-

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué mierda proteges a ese infeliz?!-

-Nadie merece la muerte, Cas… Cualquier alma perdida puede tener el perdón si lo busca-

-Ahórrate tus citas de la biblia-

Dean no sabía qué más intentar para calmarlo, estaba optando por usar sus poderes con el menor pero este lo tomó por la camisa para empujarlo sobre la cama. El rubio estaba sintiéndose mal con las cosas que percibía de Castiel.

-Cas…- sus sentimientos lo asfixiaban.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un jodido ángel no puede entender de cosas humanas!-

Dean intentó levantarse pero Castiel se lo impidió, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. Al ángel no le gustó para nada lo que percibía y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de marcharse ahí antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-Cas… no me siento bien…-

El moreno ni siquiera lo escuchó y antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, Castiel lo estaba besando hasta robarle el aliento mientras lo despojaba de su ropa. No le gustaba nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, no era como los besos cálidos que compartían antes de dormir o las caricias suaves que se daban durante el día. Todo era tan violento, tan lleno de ira y rabia que Dean no podía soportarlo.

-Basta… Cas…- pidió moviéndose despacio- Me siento mal… tus sentimientos me lastiman…- pensó que eso detendría al moreno pero no fue así-Cas… Cas… por favor detente- pidió asustado pero no recibió respuesta.

Dean podría desaparecer del cuarto pero si lo hacía, era consciente que Castiel se marcharía a buscar a ese hombre para matarlo y no podía permitirlo. Las emociones del menor lo estaban asfixiando y se sentía muy mal pero no podía dejarlo solo, no ahora que lo necesitaba tanto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba fuera de sí y ya no razonaba lo que hacía. Cuando tuvo desnudo al ángel, se despojó de sus ropas para mirarlo con rabia, ¿Por qué Dean no lo comprendía? ¿Por qué defendía tanto a ese bastardo? ¿Por qué no lo apoyaba a él? El moreno estaba tan enojado que se dejó guiar por toda esa rabia y lastimó sin contemplaciones al supuesto ángel que amaba. Podía oír sus súplicas para que se detuviera pero Castiel continuó embistiéndolo sin importar que no estuviera listo para recibirlo. El ángel comenzó a llorar y forcejear por liberarse pero el moreno lo dejó de cara contra la cama y le dobló un brazo tras la espalda para continuar follandoselo sin contemplaciones. Se sentía como una bestia, estaba tan enojado, enfadado, que solo quería aplacar esa rabia de algún modo. Continuó las frenéticas embestidas hasta que se corrió con un gruñido animal, parte enfado y parte excitación. Se apartó de Dean para quedarse de rodillas mientras respiraba agitado, vio como el ángel se intentaba levantar pero volvió a caer sobre la cama mientras lloraba. Castiel vio como parte de su semen mezclado con algo de sangre, resbalaba por los muslos del rubio, en ese momento reaccionó mirando lo que había hecho.

-Dean… ¿Dean…?- quiso tocarlo pero el ángel se acurrucó sobre la cama mientras lloraba sin dejar de temblar- Dean…-

Castiel se vistió sin quitarle la mirada de encima al ángel, marcó un número en su teléfono y luego se quedó sentado en un rincón del cuarto mientras lloraba. Acababa de lastimar a la persona que amaba y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Balthazar llegó luego de una hora y subió directo al cuarto, Castiel no dijo una sola palabra pero al mayor le bastó con ver al ángel para saber que había ocurrido. El menor afirmó sus manos sobre las rodillas y luego la cabeza sobre ellas sin dejar de llorar. Había hecho algo horrible guiándose por su enfado y las palabras que ese ángel desertor le dijo. Luego de un tiempo indefinido, sintió una caricia en su cabeza.

-Cassie…- este se atrevió a mirarlo- Dime que ocurrió, ¿Por qué…?-

El menor le explicó todo sin dejar de llorar, como ese ángel lo había abordado cuando regresó de la universidad, la conversación con ese hombre, lo enfadado que estaba, como Dean intentó detenerlo para que no hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría y como terminó descargando su rabia con el rubio. Balthazar acarició su cabello despacio.

-Soy un idiota, Balthy… herí a la persona que amo, lo lastimé…

-Cassie…-

-¿Cómo está, Dean?-

-Lo dejé durmiendo… en el cuarto de invitados… Cassie… tenemos que llamar a Sam-

-¿Qué?-

-Dean tiene fiebre y… mientras lo secaba luego de la ducha… sus alas aparecieron…-

-Es mi culpa…-

Castiel se apresuró en ir al cuarto de invitados y vio que Dean estaba dormido sobre la cama, sus alas permanecían extendidas y había varias plumas en el suelo. Se acercó despacio para mirarlo con profundo pesar, el ángel lucía tan mal, estaba pálido y con mucha fiebre. Castiel ni se inmutó cuando alguien lo jaló del brazo para apartarlo de ahí y luego vio como Sam miraba a su hermano mayor fijamente antes de llorar.

-¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste, ahora?!- gritó el castaño colérico pero Gabriel se interpuso.

-Sam-

-¡Apártate, Gabe!-

-Basta por favor- pidió Balthazar apoyando a su hermano- Tienes que hacer algo, Sam, Dean tiene mucha fiebre y sus alas…-

-Eres un bastardo, Castiel- siseó Sam enfurecido- Eres el ser humano más despreciable que he conocido- el moreno se llevó las manos a la cara sin dejar de llorar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se acercó a la cama para tomar a su hermano por los hombros sin dejar de llorar. No podía creer el estado en que ese ser despreciable lo había dejado. Miró las plumas en el suelo y las alas del rubio, que estaban opacas. El castaño se disponía a darle parte de su gracia cuando sintió una presencia y miró rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Vengan aquí!- gritó a los tres hermanos que obedecieron de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sam?- preguntó Gabriel.

-¡Aparece de una vez, maldito!-

-Tiempo sien vernos, Sammy- dijo el hombre apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta y Castiel reconoció al ángel desertor- Vaya, vaya, pero mira lo que has hecho, Cas-

-Lo hiciste a propósito…- murmuró el moreno- Me llevaste a verlo para esto-

-Culpable-

-¡Eres un maldito!-

-No Cas, yo no te forcé a lastimar a Dean de esa manera, tú escogiste herirlo, yo no te he hecho nada, la oscuridad en tu corazón ya estaba, yo solo te di el empujoncito final para que lo descubrieras- el moreno lo miró llorando- Entréguenme a Dean y no los mataré-

-Nunca- respondió Sam muy serio- Si lo quieres, tendrás que matarme primero-

-Si así lo quieres-

El hombre los iba a atacar pero Sam fue más rápido, tomó a su hermano y los transportó a todos al departamento de Gabriel, tendría que buscar un escondite hasta que Dean se recuperara un poco para llevarlo al cielo pero tampoco podía dejar a los hermanos solos, ahora que ese sujeto sabía de ellos, eran objetivos fáciles.


	19. Captura

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, aquí saldrá quien es el ángel que busca a Dean y un poco más adelante para que lo quieren. Saludos! :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 18 **

**Captura. **

Sam estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, ya llevaba dos días dormido y con una intensa fiebre, lo único que lo consolaba un poco, era que sus alas tenían un mejor aspecto y poco a poco recuperaban su blanco habitual. El castaño había preparado otro refugio al cual los transportó a todos, no permitió que en ningún momento Castiel se acercara al rubio, ya lo había herido suficiente y no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Esa tarde hizo lo de siempre, hizo aparecer sus alas para abrazar a Dean y los cubrió a ambos con ellas mientras le daba parte de su gracia. Luego de unos minutos tuvo que detenerse, estaba sintiéndose algo cansado y por unos segundos lo invadió un mareo, que de no ser por un par de manos, se hubiera caído sobre Dean.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?- preguntó Gabriel mirándolo preocupado.

-Sí…-

-No debes pasar tus limites, Sammy, entiendo que quieras ayudarlo pero si te lastimas… Dean se pondrá muy triste-

-Gabe…- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sé que duele, Sammy, cuando uno de tus hermanos es lastimado o sufre… uno lo hace con ellos-

-Quiero que se ponga bien, Gabe… no entiendo porque Castiel sigue hiriéndolo de esa forma, Dean haría lo que fuera por él… ¿Por qué lo hiere?-

-Cas cometió un error, Sammy, sé que no es justificación pero ese hombre se aprovechó de su debilidad, Cas pierde el juicio cuando ve a ese hombre y actúa impulsivamente, eso no justifica las cosas que le hizo a Dean pero está muy arrepentido-

-Gabe-

-Está bien, no tienes que perdonarlo, ni nada por el estilo pero por favor… deja que vea a Dean, déjalo que se asegure que está recuperándose-

-Sí…-

-Gracias Sammy- acarició su cabello con suavidad- Tranquilo, angelito, Dean estará bien, es un chico muy fuerte y se repondrá a esto, estoy seguro que siente tu apoyo y no te dejará solo-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Por supuesto, yo no dejaría a mis hermanos por nada del mundo, estoy seguro que Dean se siente igual respecto a ti-

-Gracias Gabe-

El ángel acarició las mejillas del humano que lo confortaba. Podía entender un poquito a Dean, él se sentía de un modo parecido por Gabriel, le gustaba lo que percibía de él, también el brillo de su alma y lo bien que lo hacía sentir con solo un par de palabras o un abrazo.

-Gabe…-

-Las cosas mejoraran, Sammy, ya lo verás, solo debemos tener fe-

Sam sonrió mirándolo y sintió la necesidad de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a ese humano. Gabriel correspondió su gesto con la misma delicadeza y ambos salieron del cuarto para decirle a Castiel que podía entrar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel entró al cuarto con algo de miedo, se acercó hasta la cama donde dormía el ángel, sus alas aún eran visibles pero lucían mucho mejor que hace dos días. El menor se acercó despacio para mirar al rubio que dormía.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean… me descargué contigo y te hice algo horrible… te herí tanto- Castiel se sentó al borde de la cama sin dejar de llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza- Lo siento tanto, Dean… perdóname por lastimarte… perdóname por decepcionarte… Sam tiene razón… soy un ser despreciable… no merezco que estés a mi lado, no merezco que alguien tan bueno como tú este a mi lado…-

-¿Cas…?- el moreno lo miró fijamente.

-Dean-

-Cas…-

-Lo siento tanto- lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba- Lo siento mucho, Dean…-

-No llores…- pidió el rubio acariciando su mejilla- No llores, Cas…-

-Dean…- el moreno lo miró fijamente- Tienes que descansar… le diré a Sam que despertaste- iba a levantarse pero el rubio lo tomó de la mano.

-No… no te vayas…- casi suplicó el mayor- Por favor…-

-Dean-

-Abrázame…-

El menor obedeció de inmediato, no podía creer que Dean le permitiría tocarlo después de lo que hizo. No pudo contener sus lágrimas y lloró contra el pecho del ángel, este acariciaba su cabello con suavidad mientras tarareaba una canción. Castiel logró calmarse luego de unos minutos, el cuerpo del rubio se sentía muy cálido, ¿Por qué le permitía tocarlo luego de lo que hizo? ¿Por qué seguía queriéndolo después de la forma en que lo hirió? Se alzó un poco para mirar a Dean, esas esmeraldas se mantuvieron fijas en él.

-Cas… no te culpes…-

-Dean-

-Él te provocó, lo hizo a propósito-

-No, Dean… yo debí controlarme, debí hacer lo que dijiste, podría haber matado a ese hombre si no hubieran llegado los guardias-

-Cas… no… no quiero que mates… no eres un asesino-

-Dean…-

-No caigas en sus provocaciones, Cas… tú eres mucho mejor que ese sujeto- el menor le dio un beso en la frente- Te amo, Cas-

-¿Qué…? Pero-

-No… has cometido un error… sé que no me lastimarías a propósito, eres un buen chico, Cas, y tú alma sigue tan hermosa como siempre-

-Dean- el ángel bostezó- Tienes que dormir-

-¿Te… quedaras conmigo?-

-Dean…-

-Por favor… me gusta sentirte a mi lado…-

-Sí Dean, me quedaré-

Castiel sonrió al ver como el ángel ocultaba sus alas antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. El menor le acarició el cabello con suavidad hasta que escuchó la respiración acompasada de Dean que le indicó que estaba dormido. Castiel se encontraba muy a gusto a su lado y no tardó en dormirse también.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía a Dean encima mientras este dormía profundamente. El moreno lo abrazó por la cintura sonriendo cuando escuchó una voz que lo atemorizó.

-Pero que adorable escena-

-Tú…- Castiel se levantó rápidamente, provocando que Dean se despertara.

-¿Cas…?- preguntó adormilado.

-¡Sam!-

-No te molestes, él no vendrá, ya me encargué de él y de tus hermanitos-

-¿Qué…?- el rubio se incorporó sobre la cama mirando al recién llegado-Enias…-

-Hola Dean, tiempo sin vernos, amigo mío-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el ángel se levantó con algo de dificultad- ¿Qué le has hecho a los demás?-

-No te preocupes, no están muertos pero solo es cosa de tiempo, iba a hacer las cosas por las buenas pero ellos no quisieron-

-¡¿Qué les has hecho?!-

-Te lo enseñaré- movió la mano para dejar a Castiel inmovilizado contra la pared y le arrojó un cuchillo directo a su muslo derecho, el moreno gritó del dolor.

-¡Cas!-

-¿Nos vamos, Dean?-

-¡No lo lastimes! Por favor… haré lo que quieras pero por favor no los hieras… por favor-

-Bien-

Dean curó la herida del moreno usando su poder, este se aferró a él sin la intención de dejarlo ir, el ángel correspondió su abrazo y lo besó suavemente.

-No Dean, no vayas-

-Cuídate, Cas… perdóname… prometí estar contigo pero… no puedo hacerlo si esto te lastimará-

-Dean…-

-Te amo, Cas… no lo olvides-

Castiel estaba llorando cuando sintió esa mano cálida en su frente y luego se quedó profundamente dormido. Dean lo recostó sobre la cama y luego fue a la sala de estar donde estaban los demás. Curó las heridas de sus amigos y Sam lo miró desde el suelo, sin poder moverse.

-Dean…-

-Lo siento… hermano… por favor… no los dejes solos, cuídalos… a los tres…-

-Dean... ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-

-Adiós Sammy- dijo Enias abrazado a Dean por la cintura- Vamos rubito-

-Sí…-

El rubio mantuvo la mirada en su hermano hasta que Enias los llevó a otro lugar. Dean no quería que sus amigos fueran lastimados, ni mucho Castiel. Iba a protegerlos a los cuatro, aún si eso significaba ser capturado por Enias pero tampoco le dejaría las cosas fáciles.


	20. Amistad

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green (EN cuanto a tu pregunta, en la serie, Enias es uno de los angeles que aparece en el capitulo donde van a ver a Cas en el psiquiatrico, en la septima temporada, es uno de los que todavía confía en Cas. Y en el fic, es un viejo amigo de Dean, como un hermano mayor, aquí se hablará un poco más sobre eso. Y en cuanto a los segundo, es más poderoso que Dean y Sam, porque está en un rango superior a ellos. Y Anksunamun Nefertiti. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 19 **

**Amistad. **

Dean miró a su alrededor desganado, Enias le había colocado un brazalete que le impedía usar sus poderes y ahora estaba en ese cuarto. Lo único que lo calmaba, era que Castiel y sus amigos estarían a salvo. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y vio al ángel que entraba sonriendo.

-Hola Dean, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- no recibió respuesta- Vamos, sube ese ánimo, ya verás como todo será mejor-

-Déjame ir-

-Claro pero ya sabes qué pasará con tu querido humano- el ángel desvió la mirada- Así me gusta- se sentó al borde de la cama- Necesito tu ayuda, Dean, únete a mí y juntos podemos convertir todo esto en-

-No-

-Dean-

-¡Quieres matar a nuestros hermanos! ¿Cómo podría permitir algo tan horrible?-

-¿Horrible? ¿Y cómo has perdonado a ese humano que te ha violado? ¿Eso no te parece horrible?- el rubio lo miró fijamente.

-No te compares con Cas, eres una basura a su lado-

-Dean-

-El alma de Cas opaca a la tuya, si hizo eso… fue porque tú manipulaste sus sentimientos- el ángel mayor lo miró- Cas es un hombre de buen corazón, gentil, amable, inocente y con un alma hermosa, tú jamás podrías ser como él, ni siquiera igualarlo-

-¿Tan prendado estás de ese chico?-

-Lo amo y jamás te perdonaré lo que has hecho, lo hiciste llorar-

-Eres tan inocente, hermano pero eso es parte de tu encanto, ponte cómodo, que aún estoy haciendo los preparativos para comenzar la destrucción de todos esos arrogantes ángeles y cuando tomé el control del cielo, nadie podrá detenerme-

-Enias…-

-Vendré a verte más tarde, Dean, descansa un poco, te quiero en excelentes condiciones para la batalla final, tendrás asientos en primera fila-

El ángel mayor despareció y el rubio se recostó sobre la cama, no podía permitir que Enias llevara a cabo su plan pero no tenía forma de detenerlo, ¿Cómo iba a salir de ese lugar si ni quiera sabía dónde estaba?

-Cas…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con la mirada fija de sus hermanos, se incorporó despacio cuando recordó todo lo sucedido y miró a su alrededor.

-¡Dean!-

-Se lo ha llevado- dijo Sam serio- Ese infeliz se lo ha llevado-

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo- respondió el moreno- Ese hombre puede lastimarlo y-

-No, tú ya has hecho suficiente- siseó el ángel enojado- Yo traeré a Dean de regreso, no quiero que te metas en esto, ya has causado suficiente daño- el castaño desapareció del cuarto y Castiel se levantó.

-Cassie- dijo Balthazar mirándolo.

-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, iré a buscarlo aunque tenga que hacerlo por mi cuenta-

-Claro que no- objetó Gabriel y el moreno estaba listo para decir algo pero se quedó callado cuando sus hermanos sonrieron.

-Solo no- agregó Balthazar.

-Nos tienes a nosotros- terminó diciendo Gabriel.

-Gracias chicos- Castiel los abrazó a ambos sonriendo.

Los tres se dividieron los sectores de la ciudad para buscar al ángel y acordaron juntarse al cabo de una hora. Castiel rezaba porque Dean estuviera a salvo mientras daban con él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó después de un tiempo indefinido, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba completamente solo en el cuarto y se giró sobre la cama para darle la espalda a la puerta. No quería que sus hermanos fueran heridos por culpa de Enias, iban a haber un montón de muertos y todo por el egoísmo de su hermano mayor. Escuchó un ruido pero no se volteó.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Dean?- no recibió respuesta. El rubio sintió un peso extra en la cama y luego una mano acarició su cabello despacio.

-Enias…-

-¿Por qué las cosas acabaron así, Dean? Tú eres el único ángel al que siento como un verdadero hermano- el menor se dio la vuelta tomando su mano.

-Entonces no hagas esto, por favor, Enias… no puedes lastimar a nuestros hermanos-

-No Dean, ellos no son mis hermanos, solo tú- el castaño lo miró unos segundos antes de colocar su mano libre sobre el pecho del menor- Por favor Dean, no quiero volver a lastimarte, no tienes idea de cómo me dolió haberlo hecho en aquella ocasión-

-Ibas a matar a personas inocentes, Enias… no podía permitirlo, aún si eso significaba que debía luchar contra ti-

-Dean… no me obligues a lastimarte- pidió el mayor afirmando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano- Por favor no me obligues a hacerlo-

-Nunca te he obligado, Enias- respondió el rubio acariciando su cabello despacio- Eres tú quien ha escogido hacerlo, siempre ha sido tu decisión-

-Dean-el mayor suspiró antes de levantarse para mirarlo- ¿Estás seguro de esto, hermano? Te quiero a mi lado-

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, Enias-

-Entiendo… lo siento Dean-

-Yo también lo siento, Enias…-

El ángel mayor lo miró con cariño antes de inclinarse a besar su frente y desaparecer del cuarto. Dean volvió a acurrucarse sobre la cama, sintiéndose muy triste ante todo lo que ocurría, acababa de perder a su hermano mayor para siempre pero aún se rehusaba a perder a Castiel, aún cuando debía alejarse por el bien del menor.

-Cas… Cas…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno iba corriendo por las oscuras calles cuando se detuvo afirmándose de la pared, le había dolido un poco la cabeza y estaba seguro que por unos instantes, escuchó la voz de Dean llamándolo. Apresuró el paso dejándose llevar por el presentimiento que lo invadía hasta que una imagen llegó a su cabeza.

-Dean…- llamó a sus hermanos para darle su localización y que vinieran cuanto antes- Sam, por favor aparece, creo que tengo…-

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo sostenerse de una muralla, de no ser por unos brazos que lo sostuvieron por los hombros, hubiera caído al suelo. Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza hasta que pudo recomponerse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sam mirándolo.

-Sí… necesito algo para dibujar-

-¿Eh?-

-Por favor-

Castiel hizo uso de sus habilidades artísticas e hizo el bosquejo del lugar que acababa de ver en su cabeza. Nunca había estado ahí pero si estaba seguro de algo, era una especie de iglesia o lugar religioso. Sam miró el dibujo.

-¿Estás seguro que aquí está Dean?-

-Sí… lo he visto…-

-Sé donde es-

-Llévame contigo-

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor, Sam, yo también deseo salvar a Dean tanto como tú, por favor, te lo ruego…-

-Está bien… vayamos juntos-

-Gracias Sam-

Esperaron la llegada de Gabriel y Balthazar para decirles sobre el posible lugar donde se encontraban Dean, eran un convento llamado Santa María, en Maryland. Sam los miró a los tres asintiendo y desaparecieron de ahí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean sintió alguien que lo movía por el hombro y abrió los encontrándose con la mirada fija de su amigo.

-Ya es hora, Dean, vamos a comenzar-

Jaló al ángel menor de la mano para sacarlo del cuarto, Dean miró a su alrededor mientras iban por el pasillo, el lugar parecía ser un convento pero sin sus poderes, le era difícil averiguar dónde estaba. Enias abrió la puerta de madera y el rubio vio una especie de altar de piedra pero lo que más llamó su atención fue aquel hombre que estaba sentado sobre la estructura de piedra.

-Al fin estamos todos reunidos-

-Lucifer…- este sonrió.

-¿No lo sabías, Dean? Tu hermanito está trabajando para mí y con su ayuda, podré ascender al cielo y tomar el lugar que me corresponde- el ángel caído se acercó a ellos, el rubio quería retroceder pero Enias se lo impidió- ¿A dónde vas? Estamos recién comenzando y tú eres el invitado de honor-

Lucifer quedó frente a él mientras sonreía ampliamente y tomó a Dean por la barbilla, este lo miró frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué hacía Enias aliado con Lucifer? ¿Por qué estaban colaborando juntos?


	21. El plan para tomar el cielo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Anksunamun Nefertiti. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 20 **

**El plan para tomar el cielo. **

Dean mantenía la mirada en Lucifer, Enias se había marchado hace unos segundos a quien-sabe-donde y ahora estaba solo con el ángel caído.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó el rubio serio- No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, estás usando a Enias para llegar al cielo-

-No te he dado permiso para hablar, Dean-

-No dejaré que lastimes a mi hermano y mucho menos permitiré que vuelvas al cielo, Miguel tampoco lo permitirá-

-Lo sé- Lucifer movió la mano para dejar al rubio inmovilizado contra la pared- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Claro que mi hermanito intentará detenerme pero yo me encargaré de eso, así que tú tranquilito y calladito-

-Bastardo-

-Es una pena que no quieras unirte a nosotros, Enias deseaba tanto no herirte y que permanecieras a su lado-

-Como si te importara- Lucifer lo tomó por la barbilla.

-Claro que me importa, Dean, quiero mucho a mis hermanos, y me dolería tener que lastimarlos si se interponen en mis planes-

-Eres una aberración, no juegues al chico bueno conmigo- el ángel caído se rio.

-Me agradas, Dean, y sería una pena perder a un buen elemento como tú pero no cambiaras de opinión, además- lo miró fijamente- Te has mezclado con una de esas cosas, ¿Qué crees que hará Miguel cuando se entere? Un ángel y un humano, eso sí que es una aberración pero no te preocupes, que si ese humano desaparece, tú ya no podrás caer en tentación y todo estará bien-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿No lo sabías, Dean? No te asesinaran porque eres valioso para ellos, ahora más que nunca tienes un gran valor- el rubio lo miró sin entender- Por eso es más viable que asesinen a ese humano y a ti solo te darán un correctivo-

Dean movió la cabeza con brusquedad para liberarse de esa mano y lo miró con enfado, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a Castiel, ni siquiera sus hermanos. Lucifer le acarició la mejilla antes de dar vueltas por el cuarto.

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegó Enias, el rubio lo miró fijamente.

-No hagas esto, Enias, por favor-

-Basta Dean, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-¡No te das cuenta que solo te están usando!-

-Basta Dean-

-Por favor hermano, abre los ojos de una buena vez… no puedes fiarte de él, por favor-

Enias lo miró fijamente y el rubio pensó que se detendría pero entonces Lucifer lo dejó contra la pared y apareció frente a él mientras le colocaba una mano en la frente. Dean cerró los ojos gruñendo despacio, casi al tiempo en que sus alas se desplegaron en la habitación y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el ángel caído le calvó tres cuchillos en cada ala que formaron un triangulo. El rubio gritó del dolor al sentirlo.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!- gritó Enias apartándolo de un empujón- Dean, mírame- este respiraba un poco agitado y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas- ¡¿Por qué le has hecho eso?!-

-Cuida tu tonito conmigo, Enias- este frunció el ceño- Termina de preparar todo, muy pronto tendremos compañía- el ángel lo miró fijamente- Ve-

Dean observó como su hermano desaparecía de la habitación y fijó su mirada en el ángel caído, este correspondió su gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿A qué viene esa cara, Dean?-

-Eres un bastardo…- siseó enojado. Lucifer lo miró fijamente y colocó su mano en la frente del rubio, provocando que sus alas se movieran un poco y se lastimaran aún más con el cuchillo- Detente…-

-Tengo un trabajo especial para ti, Dean, ya verás-

El rubio lo miró asustado y arqueó un poco la espalda gritando cuando esa mano presionó contra su frente.

-¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam los hizo aparecer a todos, afuera de la iglesia. Castiel iba a entrar corriendo pero el ángel lo detuvo por el brazo y negó despacio. Les entregó unos cuchillos plateados a cada uno.

-Con estos podrán matar a un ángel- los tres asintieron- Tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen, Enias es fuerte y es probable que hayan más ángeles ahí- el castaño reunió algo de su gracia entre sus manos e hizo aparecer tres plumas que luego convirtió en brazaletes- Colóquenselos, los protegerá contra los poderes de los ángeles-

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Castiel inquieto.

-Aún no…necesitaremos ayuda, así que… hice una llamada, debe estar por llegar-

Al menor de los cuatro no le gustó para nada como sonó eso, ¿A quién había llamado, Sam? Al cabo de unos segundos, aparecieron dos ángeles en el lugar y Castiel los miró fijamente. No sabían quiénes eran pero se sentía un poco intimidado ante la presencia de uno de ellos.

-¿Están ahí, Sam?-

-Sí señor…-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el mayor.

-Bueno… están ayudándome… y… ellos…- el castaño no encontraba la forma de explicarse sin meter en más problemas a su hermano pero entonces Castiel habló.

-Somos amigos de Dean, al menos mis hermanos, yo lo a- Sam le cubrió la boca rápidamente y lo miró un poco asustado antes de voltearse a sus superiores.

-Solo amigos, señor… han… ayudado a Dean… eso es todo-

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Balthazar.

-Mis superiores, él es Zacarías y él Miguel- Castiel los miró fijamente y reaccionó ante esos nombres, se liberó de la mano que cubría su boca.

-¡¿Por qué los has traído?! ¡Ellos quieres llevarse a Dean! ¡Se lo quieren llevar al cielo!-

-Es donde pertenece- aclaró Zacarías y luego sonrió- Te he visto antes, eres Castiel ¿Verdad?-

-Sí- respondió firmemente.

-Lo sabía, verás Miguel, este chico aquí presente, es la razón por la cual Dean se escapó del cielo-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Solo es un humano- respondió el arcángel mirándolo despectivamente.

-Pues algo especial tiene, si ha conseguido que Dean desobedezca una orden directa- Miguel se acercó al moreno pero Sam se interpuso.

-Por favor señor… ellos nos han ayudado mucho y ahora tenemos que encargarnos de Enias… por favor…- el arcángel lo miró fijamente.

-Esto no ha terminado aún-

Sam se lo agradeció con la mirada cuando un grito se dejó oír en el lugar. El ángel reconoció la voz de Dean y sin mediar palabras, corrió hacia el interior del convento, seguido muy de cerca por Castiel y un poco más atrás venían los demás.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se asustó mucho cuando escuchó la voz del rubio en un grito y no lo pensó para entrar corriendo al convento. El lugar estaba siendo custodiado por algunos ángeles, de los cuales se hicieron cargo Zacarías y Miguel. Los demás continuaron por el largo pasillo cuando Enias apareció frente a ellos sonriendo. Sam detuvo su ataque haciendo aparecer una espada en su mano derecha.

-Continúen ustedes, yo los alcanzaré pronto-

Castiel asintió y se fue seguido por sus hermanos hasta la puerta de madera que se divisaba al final del pasillo. Los tres la embistieron varias veces hasta que consiguieron abrirla. El moreno se apresuró en entrar al cuarto y vio como un hombre de cabello castaño tenía a una mano en la frente de su ángel, el rubio permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus alas estaban extendidas y atravesadas con unos cuchillos.

-¡Dean!- el desconocido se volteó a mirarlo y movió la mano para cerrar la puerta mientras sonreía.

-Llegan justo a tiempo- dijo quitando su mano de la frente del rubio y chasqueó los dedos para hacer desaparecer los cuchillos. Jaló a Dean de la muñeca para apretar el brazalete hasta romperlo- Ya es hora, no quiero interferencias, así que ocúpate de esos molestos humanos y mátalos-

-Sí señor…-

Dean se giró hacía ellos y parecía como ido, tenía la mirada vaga e hizo aparecer una espada en su mano derecha. Antes de que Castiel pudiera reaccionar, el rubio apareció frente a él, colocando la punta de la espada a centímetros de su cuello.

-¿Dean…?-


	22. Dolor

Hola a todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviwes, Green y Anksunamun Nefertiti. Saludos! :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 21**

**Dolor. **

Castiel alcanzó a retroceder antes de que el rubio lo lastimara con su espada. Balthazar lo sostuvo por la espalda para intentar detenerlo pero el ángel lo apartó lanzándolo contra la pared.

-¡Detente Dean!- pidió el moreno mirándolo- ¡Tú no quieres hacer esto!-

-No pierdas tu tiempo, chico- dijo Lucifer sonriendo- Ese rubito solo responderá a mis órdenes-

El moreno miró a sus hermanos sin saber qué hacer, no eran rivales para un ángel y mucho menos se atreverían a lastimar a Dean. El ángel volvió a atacarlos sin darles tregua. Castiel acabó contra la pared viendo como el rubio se acercaba para darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡Dean Nooooo!-

Castiel cerró los ojos llorando pero el golpe de gracia nunca llegó. Un quejido llamó su atención y abrió los ojos despacio, viendo como su hermano mayor lo había protegido con su cuerpo y ahora tenía un gran corte en la espalda.

-¡Balthy!- gritó Gabriel corriendo hacia ellos y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera- Balthy…- el moreno lo miró llorando y luego se fijo en Dean.

-Gabe, cuida de Balthy, yo me encargaré de esto-

-Cas…-

El moreno caminó decidido hacia el ángel y tiró el cuchillo, dando a entender que no se resistiría. Dean lo tomó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared mientras alzaba la espada en el aire. Castiel lo miró unos segundos antes de acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean… por mi culpa está pasando todo esto… perdóname por haberte lastimado tanto- el menor intentó sonreír- Gracias por volver conmigo Dean, sé que al principio me porté muy mal contigo pero comencé a tomarte cariño hasta que… me enamoré de ti, te amo, Dean y si tienes que acabar con mi vida… entonces hazlo, eso no cambiará lo que siento por ti, sigues siendo mi angelito- el agarre en su cuello se recrudeció-Te amo Dean…-

El rubio frunció el ceño al oírlo y lo soltó despacio mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, Castiel comprendió que su ángel estaba luchando por no seguir las órdenes de ese sujeto. Fue a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No te rindas, Dean, eres muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ese sujeto-

-Ya me cansé de este melodrama- dijo Lucifer serio- Yo mismo te acabaré-

Lucifer hizo aparecer su espada en la mano y arremetió contra Castiel, disponiéndose a matarlo en un solo movimiento. El menor lo vio y empujó a Dean a un lado para luego cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe de gracia.

-¡CAAAAAAAAAASSS!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam lograba defenderse de los ataques de Enias pero no quería herirlo, estaba muy preocupado por su hermano mayor y por la poderosa presencia que sentía en ese cuarto. Esquivó el ataque del ángel y le dio una patada que lo aventó contra la pared.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- gritó indicando hacia el final del pasillo- ¡¿Con quién estás coludido?!-

-No puedes detenernos, Sammy- dijo el ángel levantándose sin dejar de sonreír- No cuando tengo a Lucifer de mi lado-

-¿Qué…? ¿Te has aliado… con Lucifer?-

-Sí, juntos llegaremos hasta el cielo-

-¡¿Estás loco?! Ese sujeto no puede volver, ¡Los matará a todos!-

-Te equivocas, Sammy, Lucifer no herirá a sus hermanos pero siempre habrán aquellos que se oponen y es inevitable tener que disciplinarlos-

-Por favor, Enias- pidió el castaño- No hagas esto, por favor… nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación pero hazlo por Dean… él sigue queriéndote, a pesar de todo- el ángel lo miró- ¿Por qué crees que jamás te atrapó para regresarte al cielo? Miguel y Zacarías te hubieran asesinado por desertor… ¿Crees que Dean permitiría eso?-

-Mentira… yo soy más fuerte que él, por eso nunca pudo conmigo- Enias volvió a atacarlo pero Sam lo esquivo.

-No es cierto ¿Y tú lo sabes? Dean es muy fuerte, mucho más que tú, mucho más que yo… si no te detuvo en su momento… si te dio todas esas oportunidades de escapar… es porque tiene fe en que recapacites y volverás a ser el mismo ángel que admira, el hermano mayor que idolatra-

La mirada de Enias reflejaba ciertas dudas y Sam pensó que si tenía una oportunidad para hacerlo recapacitar, era esa. Recordó todas las cosas que Dean le contó sobre ese ángel.

-Dean te quiere mucho, él me habló sobre ti- Enias lo miró fijamente- Claro que no hacía más que adorarte y hablar maravillas sobre ti pero… a pesar de que yo no te conocía… la forma en que Dean hablaba sobre ti, el cariño en sus palabras, el respeto y admiración que sentía por ti- Sam sonrió- Incluso yo llegué a admirarte-

-¿Dean dijo eso…?-

-Sí, luego de lo ocurrido con Cas y en su último encuentro… no le permitieron bajar a la tierra de nuevo pero siempre que a mí me enviaban en una misión… Dean preguntaba por ti, era un poco molesto a veces, porque luego de que le dijera, como por enésima vez que no había señales tuyas, comenzaba un monologo de cómo tres horas sobre ti, créeme que me ha contado, por lo menos cinco veces, cada anécdota que ha pasado contigo- Enias se rio.

-Típico de Dean…-

-Por favor… yo sé que tú también lo aprecias… por favor…- el ángel bajó su espada y Sam se acercó a él- ¿Qué planea Lucifer? Tenemos que detenerlo-

-No lo sé, Sam… dijo que antes de ir al cielo… debe conseguir un arma para deshacerse de los estorbos en el camino-

-¿Estorbos? ¿De qué hablas?-

-No lo sé, no me quiso decir nada más…- el ángel hizo un gesto de recordar- Espera… Lucifer estaba muy interesado en encontrar a Dean luego de que le conté lo sucedido entre nosotros y como bajó del cielo para cuidar de ese humano-

-¿Te dijo por qué?-

-No pero me pareció un poco raro que insistiera tanto en encontrarlo…-

Ambos ángeles intercambiaron una larga mirada y se apresuraron en ir hasta el final del pasillo, embistieron la puerta con fuerza hasta que consiguieron abrirla. Sam abrió ligeramente la boca ante la escena y las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas.

-¡DEEEAAAANN!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean reaccionó cuando su protegido lo empujó a un lado y vio como Lucifer arremetía contra él con su espada, se movió lo más rápido que pudo y empujó a Castiel para recibir el ataque directo en su abdomen. Soltó un pequeño gruñido y volteó un poco la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de Sam gritando su nombre.

-Lo sabía- susurró Lucifer para tomarlo por el cuello mientras su mano brillaba- Mata a ese humano, mata a Castiel-

Dean sintió como su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia y la espada apareció en su mano derecha. Intentó resistirse pero no podía controlarse y atacó a Castiel. Sam se interpuso deteniendo el golpe pero el rubio era más fuerte, lo apartó a un lado y volvió a atacarlo pero Enias lo detuvo con su espada.

-Basta Dean- dirigió su mirada al ángel caído- ¡Detén esto, Lucifer! ¡Esto no era parte del plan!-

-¿Y tú que sabes, Enias? Todo va siguiendo su curso-

-¡¿Qué demonios planeas?!- gritó el ángel intentando detener a Dean pero no lo consiguió.

-Eres débil, Enias, ya me lo esperaba, así que no importa-

Movió la mano para aventar al ángel contra la pared. Dean quería ayudar a Enias pero su cuerpo se movía por sí solo y buscaba matar a Castiel. Comenzó a llorar al verse impotente por impedirlo. No quería herir a la persona que amaba, no quería lastimar a sus amigos, no quería matar a su familia. Movió la mano para inmovilizar al moreno contra la pared y fue hacía él con la intención de matarlo pero Enias lo interceptó a mitad de mitad y la espada de Dean, lo atravesó por el pecho, el ángel lo miró fijamente.

-Dean… lo siento… lo siento tanto…- el rubio lo miró llorando como caía al suelo sin moverse.

-Basta del melodrama, mata a ese humano de una vez- ordenó Lucifer chasqueando los dedos y Dean alzó la espada intentando resistirse.

-No… por favor…-

Miró a Enias, que estaba desangrándose en el suelo, ya que las heridas hechas con la espada de un ángel a un hermano, no sanaban con facilidad. ¿Estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo? Su mirada se fijó en Castiel que no estaba asustado, ni había rencor o rabia en esos orbes azules, solo vio amor, cariño y aceptación, a pesar de todo, su alma seguía brillando con la misma intensidad, ¿Estaba dispuesto a perderlo? Desvió la mirada a donde estaba Sam en el suelo, inmovilizado por el poder de Lucifer y a unos centímetros de ahí, Gabriel abrazaba a Balthazar llorando mientras gritaba algo que la mente de Dean no logró procesar. ¿Estaba dispuesto a perderlos? Negó despacio y sostuvo la espada con ambas manos.

-¡AAAAHHH!-

Se sobrepuso al dolor que estaba sintiendo y dirigió la espada a su pecho, solo había una manera de impedir que hiriera a Cas y a su familia. Solo había una manera para que todos estuvieran a salvo: debía morir.


	23. El arma definitiva

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 22**

**El arma definitiva. **

Castiel vio con lágrimas en los ojos como Dean se atravesaba con la espalda por el pecho. Se movió rápidamente para sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo y quedó de rodillas mientras lo abrazaba llorando.

-No… no Dean… tú no… por favor… Dean- el rubio tosió sangre antes de mirarlo.

-Cas…- murmuró estirando su mano para dejarla en la mejilla del moreno, este la tomó con una mano.

-Dean-

-Lo siento… perdóname… por involucrarte en esto…-

-No Dean… por favor no me dejes… por favor…-

-Estarás bien, Cas…- sonrió un poco- Te amo… por favor… no lo olvides…- el rubio giró un poco la cabeza mirando a su hermano menor.

-Sammy… lo siento…-

-Dean…- el ángel lo miró llorando- Hermanito…-

-No permitas… que él gane…- Castiel apenas podía contener sus sollozos.

-Dean… te amo…-

-Yo también, Cas… eres lo mejor… que me ha pasado… eres mi… angelito…- el rubio cerró los ojos y su mano resbaló de la mejilla del moreno.

-Dean… ¿Dean?- lo sacudió despacio- ¿Dean? ¡Dean! ¡DEAN!-

Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, miró a Sam cuando una fuerza invisible lo dejó inmovilizado contra la pared y vio como Lucifer levantaba a Dean en brazos para recostarlo sobre la estructura de cemento que había en el centro del cuarto.

-¡Suéltalo, Bastardo!- gritó Sam enfurecido- ¡No lo toques!-

-Calladito, Sammy, que ahora viene la mejor parte- el ángel caído los miró sonriendo-Verán, si quiero tomar el cielo, mis poderes no serán suficientes y necesito un arma especial para hacerlo y dirigir a mis hermanos pero no es fácil conseguirlo-

-Dean…- murmuró Enias temblando un poco- Dean…-

-Gracias a ti pude conseguirlo, Enias, ¿Sabes que necesito para crear esa arma? El arma definitiva solo puede ser creada en el cuerpo de un ángel-

-¿Qué?-

-Pero no cualquiera, ¿Por qué crees que estaba interesado en Dean? Él es perfecto, no solo se ha rebelado contra sus superiores, ángeles así hay a montones pero él es especial, Dean es el único ángel que ha desarrollado sentimientos humanos, y eso te lo debo a ti, Cas, ambos se han entregado por completo y comparten un vínculo muy especial y lo que finalmente crearía el arma que necesito, es un sacrificio, Dean sacrificándose para no lastimar a la persona que ama, ¿Acaso podría ser más perfecto? Incluso es poético-

Castiel miró al ángel caído llorando, ¿Todo fue parte de su plan para usar a Dean y tener esa dichosa espada? Miró al rubio que respiraba lentamente y frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los puños.

-No…- murmuró decidido- No has ganado aún-

Lucifer lo miró con asombro cuando el moreno consiguió liberarse de su poder por sus propios medios. Castiel tomó la espada de Dean que estaba en el suelo y lo miró serenamente mientras la empuñaba.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi ángel-

-Cas- dijo Sam mirándolo con asombro.

-Vamos, Sam, no puedes rendirte ahora, Dean nos necesita-

-No puede ser posible, ¡No puedes ser inmune a mi poder!- movió su mano con la intensión de aventarlo contra la pared pero no funcionó- No… ¡No es posible! ¡Solo eres un humano!-

-Y este simple humano, te pateará el trasero, hijo de puta- siseó Castiel para arremeter contra él- ¡No tocaras a Dean!-

Sam miraba con asombro como el humano peleaba de igual a igual contra Lucifer, no entendía como el poder del ángel caído no lo afectaba. Miró a su hermano que apenas respiraba mientras la sangre seguía brotando por su pecho, sino curaba la herida iba a morir.

-No puedo rendirme- murmuró para sí mismo- Dean… no te dejaré morir, Dean-

Por más que batalló, no consiguió liberarse, ¿Cómo Castiel podía estar en igualdad de condiciones contra Lucifer? Se percató que el ángel caído erró un ataque al techo, justo sobre donde estaban Gabriel y Balthazar. El castaño abrazó a su hermano mayor para protegerlo con su cuerpo y Sam sintió algo extraño recorriéndolo.

-¡Gabeeeee!-

Consiguió liberarse del poder de Lucifer y transportó a los hermanos al otro lado del cuarto. Sam curó la herida de Balthazar y se quedó mirando a Gabriel fijamente, este le correspondió antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Menos mal que estás bien, Sammy… menos mal-

-Gabe…- el ángel se levantó- Salgan de aquí cuanto antes-

-No Sammy, no me iré de aquí sin mi hermano, sin Dean y sin ti-

-Gabe…-

-Detén a ese hijo de puta y regresemos a casa-

Sam asintió haciendo aparecer su espada, ahora entendía como Castiel podía batallar de igual a igual con Lucifer, ahora entendía porque el poder del ángel caído no lo afectaba. Era la misma razón que le permitió librarse para ayudar a Gabe y Balthy. Fue con Enias para curarlo pero este lo detuvo un poco después.

-Ya estoy bien… ve con Dean…-

-Enias-

-Ayúdalo… yo cuidaré de esos humanos-

-Sí-

Sam fue a ayudar a Castiel, sonriendo al notar la determinación en la mirada, ahora comprendía perfectamente porque ese humano era tan especial para su hermano. No es que Castiel fuera más fuerte que un ángel y por eso se libró del poder de Lucifer, era algo mucho más sencillo, cuando lo humanos luchan por proteger algo que aman, es cuando adquieren un poder tan grande, que nada puede igualarlo, y el deseo de Castiel por proteger a Dean, era lo que le daba la fuerza para luchar contra Lucifer.

Castiel bloqueó los furiosos ataques del ángel caído cuando se percató que Sam venia a ayudarlo. Ambos se sincronizaron a la perfección para luchar contra Lucifer, los dos compartían el mismo deseo por proteger a las personas que amaban y eso era suficiente para que se volvieran más fuertes.

-No, ¡No!- gritó Lucifer al verse impotente contra ambos hombres- ¡Ustedes no pueden derrotarme! ¡No pueden contra mí! ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes!-

-No lo eres- dijo Castiel logrando hacerle un corte en el hombro derecho- Eres patético, no se trata de tener poder, ni lo que puedes hacer con él-

-Cualquiera puede ser fuerte- agregó Sam, haciéndole un corte en el abdomen- Pero cuando luchas por proteger a alguien, nada puede igualar esa fuerza-

Ambos continuaron sus ataques pero Lucifer movió la mano furioso, lanzándolos al otro lado del cuarto. Sus alas negras se materializaron en el cuarto y liberó toda su gracia, inmovilizando a todos los presentes. Caminó hacia Dean con una amplia sonrisa y colocó su mano en el abdomen de este. Las alas del rubio se extendieron en el cuarto y arqueó la espalda cuando Lucifer atravesó su abdomen con la mano.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! ¡Voy a destrozarlos a todos!-

-¡Dean!- gritaron Sam y Castiel al unisonó pero sin poder moverse.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó el rubio.

-¡¿Y dónde está su tan glorioso poder ahora?!- gritó Lucifer victorioso.

Castiel vio como el ángel caído comenzaba a retirar la mano y sacaba una espada del cuerpo del rubio, este seguía gritando mientras sus alas se agitaban un poco y varias plumas caían al suelo. El moreno luchó por moverse pero no lograba conseguirlo, se desesperó más cuando escuchó la risa de Lucifer y vio como terminaba de sacar la espada ensangrentada del abdomen del ángel, quien se quedó sin moverse.

-¡Dean!- lo llamó Sam aterrado- ¡Dean!-

-Y ahora- dijo el ángel caído con una amplia sonrisa- Ya no necesito a este rubio, así que tendrán el privilegio de ver como lo asesino y luego ustedes le seguirán-

Lucifer alzó la espada con la intención de darle el golpe de gracia al ángel que agonizaba sobre la estructura de cemento pero una espada detuvo la suya a centímetros del cuello del rubio.

-Miguel-

-Se acabó Lucifer, no volverás a lastimar a otro humano o ángel, acabaremos esto aquí y ahora-


	24. La batalla final

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green, Anksunamun Nefertiti y DaniCalifornia030.

En cuanto a sus reviews, ya que han comentado anonimamente, se los responderé por aquí y no por un MP:

-DEAN: Primero que nada, si no te ha gustado mi fic, pues simplemente no lo leas ni mucho menos comentes, si el final te ha parecido tan "choto" simplemente ignóralo y no sigas leyéndolo. Segundo, si repito tanto un nombre y eso te molesta, pues nuevamente digo, simplemente no leas el fic y ya. Tercero, todas mis errores en la escritura son modificables pero tú deberías aprender algo de respeto a la hora de dirigirte a otra persona, eso te va a servir mucho en la vida. Sé aceptar criticas y me han corregido pero no es necesario faltar el respeto para hacerlo.

-CORRECTORA JA: En cuanto a tu comentario, solo diré dos cosas. Primero, tal como dije al anterior, sino te gusta mi manera de escribir los diálogos, simplemente no leas el fic. Y segundo, más falta de respeto es la manera en que tú te expresas para hacer una crítica, todos pueden dar su opinión y es bien aceptado que te corrijan pero siempre con **respeto**, lo cual tú deberías aprender (Y te va a servir mucho más que un diccionario)

-NO: También solo diré dos cosas a tu comentario. Primero, si mis títulos te dan ganas de cortarte las venas, cosa que no entiendo, ¿Que hay de depresivo en "Mío" "El plan para tomar el cielo" "No te dejaré" "Fiesta y cosas extrañas" "Un ángel en casa"? solo puedo decirte que si mis títulos hieren tu sensibilidad por favor abstente de leer el fic y santo remedio. Y segundo, claramente has dejado esto solo para molestar pero como verás, conmigo no te funcionara y como consejo, te diré que aprendas **respeto**, tal como se lo dije a tus otros dos compañeros.

Me disculpo con quienes leen el fic y no entienden nada de esto pero si hay algo que me molesta, son las faltas de respeto. Para mí, el respeto es algo fundamental en todo tipo de relación y no porque no conozca a alguien o este por escrito, le voy a faltar el respeto. Las críticas siempre son bien aceptadas y me han corregido y ayudado a mejorar mi escritura pero siempre con respeto. Y como se ha dicho antes, si no te gusta algo que lees, simplemente pasas de él y ya.

Sin extenderme más, gracias a quienes leen el fic, Saludos! Ya solo queda un capítulo que publicaré el domingo y se termina el fic :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 23**

**La batalla final.**

Castiel vio como ambos ángeles comenzaban a luchar y luego de romper una de las paredes, la batalla se trasladó al exterior. Cuando se vio capaz de moverse, fue hacia donde estaba Dean, cubrió la herida de su pecho con la mano sin dejar de llorar. Sam y Enias se acercaron también para comenzar a curar al rubio dándole parte de su gracia. Castiel se apartó un poco, sin soltar la mano de su ángel, sintió como sus hermanos lo abrazaban por la espalda y se quedaron mirando al rubio que respiraba cada vez más despacio.

-No te rindas angelito- pidió Castiel llorando- Tú puedes… por favor no te rindas…-

Los ángeles continuaron dándole algo de su gracia al rubio pero las heridas eran serias y les tomaría mucho más de lo que podían entregar para conseguir que cicatrizaran por completo y dejaran de sangrar. Enias tuvo que detenerse luego de unos minutos y cayó de rodillas, su herida no estaba del todo curada y no podía seguir dándole de su gracia a Dean. Sam continuó a pesar de todo, no iba a permitir que su hermano muriera por culpa de ese hombre. Escuchó un estruendo y vio como Lucifer golpeaba a Miguel antes de aventarlo contra el suelo. La espada que usaba el ángel caído, era bastante poderoso y el arcángel no podía acercarse. Le dio un poco más de su gracia a Dean y se detuvo, eso bastaría hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, hizo aparecer la espada en su mano.

-Cuídenlo por favor- pidió el castaño jadeando un poco.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Gabriel tomándolo de la mano- ¿Piensas ir a pelear así? Estás muy débil, Sammy, Lucifer te asesinará y-

-Tengo que ayudar a Miguel… si ese sujeto sube… será el fin de mis hermanos…-

-Sammy…-

-Es mi deber, Gabe… tengo que hacerlo… mi familia está en peligro…-

Sam lo miró fijamente y le dio un pequeño beso, Gabriel lo tomó por la nuca para profundizar el beso mientras lloraba. Ambos se quedaron apoyados frente a frente cuando el ángel se apartó un poco.

-Regresa a salvo, Sammy… regresa conmigo o no te lo perdonare jamás…-

-Gabe…-

-Prométemelo… aunque sea una mentira, solo dilo…- suplicó el humano llorando y Sam asintió tristemente.

-Volveré… Gabe…-

El ángel salió del convento para liberar todo su poder, materializando sus alas y se unió a la pelea, ayudando a Miguel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Unos llantos llegaron a sus oídos pero no lograba distinguir quién era. Movió uno de sus dedos con dificultad y abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con el rostro lloroso de Castiel, que besaba su mano mientras miraba hacia el frente. Reconoció los sollozos como los de Gabriel y giró un poco la cabeza pero sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos. Logró abrirlos con pesadez y reconoció tres siluetas luchando, volvió a cerrar los ojos y para cuando consiguió abrirlos, reconoció a Lucifer, Miguel y Sam, los tres estaban luchando. Sus ojos se colocaron acuosos cuando vio como el ángel caído, golpeaba a su hermanito menor, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo y luego lanzaba unos cuchillos para atravesar sus alas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

-No…- dijo casi inaudiblemente- Sammy… Sammy…- logró incorporarse un poco cuando sintió los brazos de Castiel rodeando su pecho.

-¡Dean!- este lo miró unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie pero de no ser por Balthazar y Gabriel, hubiera caído al suelo.

-Tienes que descansar Dean- dijo el mayor de los hermanos- Tus heridas no han sanado, los demás ángeles llegaran pronto y-

-No…- murmuró adolorido- Lucifer… los matará… tengo que… ayudarlos…-

-¡¿Estás loco?!- gritó Castiel llorando- Apenas puedes moverte… por favor Dean…-

-Puedo… hacerlo… soy el único… a quien… no afectará… el poder de la espada… soy el único que… puede acercarse… a Lucifer… lo suficiente…-

-Dean…-

-Tengo que hacerlo… tengo que ayudar a mi familia…-

-No iras… a ningún lado así, amigo- dijo Enias levantándose para ir frente a él y abrazarlo- Lo siento mucho, Dean… no quería ocasionar esto… no quería que te lastimaran-

-Enias…-

-Mi poder no es suficiente… pero podrás moverte con algo más de facilidad-

-No… Enias no tienes que…-

-Déjamelo hacerlo, Dean… tienes que detener a ese hijo de puta… déjame enmendar mi error, hermanito-

-Enias…- el rubio lo miró llorando.

-Confió en ti, Dean… puedes conseguirlo, hermanito, ya no eres el mismo chico débil de antes…- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Ahora tienes algo muy valioso que proteger-

-Enias… gracias por todo…-

-No Dean, gracia a ti… por recordarme quien soy-

Los tres hermanos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos cuando Enias desplegó sus alas en el cuarto, cubrió a Dean con ellas y luego una intensa luz blanca comenzó a brillar. Al cabo de unos segundos, pudieron mirar de nuevo pero Enias ya no estaba.

-Dean- lo llamó Castiel, este se volteó a mirarlo mientras lloraba.

-Debo hacerlo Cas… debo- no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Acaba con ese bastardo… hazlo por tu familia, por Enias, por Sam y…- sonrió mirándolo- Regresa a salvo, conmigo, con nosotros… tu familia-

-Cas…-

El rubio acarició sus mejillas antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y se marchó al exterior, desplegando sus alas por completo. No iba a rendirse tan fácil, iba a acabar con ese sujeto y le haría pagar todo lo que hizo.

-¡Hey! ¡Maldito bastardo!- el ángel caído golpeó a Miguel y lo miró fijamente.

-Dean, pero que sorpresa- el rubio fue hasta donde su hermano y se arrodilló a su lado para acariciarle la mejilla y le dio un casto beso en la frente, el castaño lo miró llorando.

-No, Sammy… ya has hecho suficiente, hermanito, tienes que descansar ahora, deja que yo me haga cargo de todo-

-Dean…-

-Jamás he sido bueno para estas cosas pero Sammy… no cometas los mismos errores que nosotros-

-Hermano-

-Tienes algo que quieres ¿Verdad? Tienes a alguien que amas y te da razones para continuar- Sam lo miró llorando- ¿Qué esperas, idiota? Toma lo que quieres y no lo dejes ir-

-Dean…-

-¿No has aprendido nada de mí todos estos milenios?- el castaño se rio mirándolo y asintió- Buen chico- se inclinó dándole un besito en la frente- Sé feliz Sammy-

Dean dejó a su hermano sentado en el suelo y afirmado contra un árbol mientras se volteaba hacia donde estaban sus hermanos mayores. Se impulsó con sus piernas y batió sus alas lo más fuerte que pudo para arremeter contra Lucifer, sosteniéndolo por la espalda sin la intención de soltarlo. Los poderes de la espada no lo apartarían, ya que había nacido de su vientre y lo reconocía como alguien a quien no debía lastimar. El rubio miró a Miguel y asintió despacio, el arcángel alzó la espada al cielo y extendió sus alas por completo mientras concentraba toda su gracia en la espada.

-Se acabó Lucifer, ¡Descansa en paz!-

Dean desvió la mirada hacia el convento, al lugar donde estaban los tres hermanos. Vio como Gabriel y Balthy iban hacía donde estaba su hermano menor pero el moreno se quedaba de pie mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. Dean le mantuvo la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no se arrepentía de nada sobre lo ocurrido esos días, se alegraba de haber pasado esos últimos días con su querido niño, se alegraba de haber bajado del cielo por él, iba a atesorar cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, cada mirada, cada beso, cada "te amo" y cada caricia. Iba a atesorar cada recuerdo junto a Castiel, cada recuerdo desde que descendió a la tierra por él. Estaba muy feliz de ver que el alma de su querido niño, seguía brillando con la misma intensidad que el primer día en que lo conoció. Esos orbes azules se mantuvieron fijos en él y Dean movió un poco la boca para susurrar el último "te amo" que fue correspondido por Castiel con dos palabras y una pequeña sonrisa "Yo también".

El rubio cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para ahogar un quejido cuando la espada de Miguel, atravesó a Lucifer y de paso a él. Ambos cayeron estruendosamente al suelo, lo último que vio Dean, fue como Castiel iba corriendo hacía él, su respiración se detuvo pocos segundos después, un intenso frío lo invadió y luego todo se fue a negro.


	25. Cuando estás perdido

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, m4sk, Dara y Green. Había contado mal cuantos capítulos y este fic trae un epilogo pero también lo publicaré, así que la historia se termina hoy. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 24**

**Cuando estás perdido… yo estaré ahí para ti. **

Castiel observó como Miguel colocaba su mano sobre la frente de Lucifer y ambos desaparecían del lugar. Se acercó rápidamente hacia el rubio y se arrodilló a su lado para acunarlo entre sus brazos sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

-Lo hiciste bien, angelito… ya acabó… has protegido a tu familia- lo estrechó contra su cuerpo- Lo hiciste muy bien…- las lágrimas le impidieron seguir hablando y le dio un casto beso en la mejillas mientras tarareaba una canción sin dejar de acunar el cuerpo de su querido ángel.

-Dean…- Sam se arrodilló junto a ellos mirando a su hermano y acarició su mejilla despacio- Dean…-

-Es hora de irnos- Miguel apareció en el lugar mirando al humano- Dean debe volver a donde pertenece-

-Sí…- Castiel lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en esos fríos e inanimados labios- Gracias mi angelito… gracias por ayudarme cuando estaba tan perdido… gracias por estar conmigo, Dean-

Castiel levantó el cuerpo del rubio con sumo cuidado y se lo entregó a Miguel, este extendió sus alas cerrando los ojos. El moreno vio como una luz blanca rodeaba a su ángel y este comenzaba a desaparecer, Castiel contuvo las lágrimas y sintió algo suave contra su cabeza, por unos segundos, le pareció ver a Dean acariciando su cabeza pero cuando llevó su mano para comprobarlo, descubrió que se trataba de una pluma blanca.

-Dean…-

-Es hora de regresar, Sam- dijo Miguel mirándolo- Tu misión ya ha terminado y tu lugar es con tus hermanos en el cielo- el castaño caminó hacia su superior cuando recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor y se detuvo mirándolo- Sam-

-Lo siento mucho señor… pero mi lugar… no es en el cielo… mi lugar es aquí, junto a Gabriel- este lo observó fijamente.

-Sammy-

-Te amo, Gabe…- tomó la mano del humano para estrecharlo entre sus brazos- Te amo… y sin importar lo que pase, mis sentimientos no cambiaran-

-Yo también te amo, Sammy…- el ángel sonrió dándole un suave beso antes de voltearse a su superior y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Aceptaré mi castigo por esto, señor…-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Miguel colocó su mano en la cabeza de Sam y este se tensó unos segundos hasta que lo soltó.

-¿Eh?-

-Es peligroso tener otro ángel con sentimientos humanos en el cielo-

-Miguel…- murmuró el menor observándolo.

-Vamos Zacarías- este apareció en compañía de cuatro ángeles más.

-Sí señor-

Los ángeles desaparecieron del lugar y todo quedó en silencio, a excepción por los sollozos de Castiel, Balthazar lo abrazó con fuerza mientras miraba a su otro hermano. Este se acercó con cautela a Sam.

-Sammy… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Te quedarás?-

-Sí, Gabe- dijo sonriendo un poco- Un humano no puede ir al cielo-

-¿Qué?-

-Miguel… ha tomado mi gracia… soy humano Gabe… no tengo que volver… no tengo que-

Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba y el menor correspondió su gesto con fuerza. Iba a cumplir el último deseo de su hermano y sería feliz.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Seis meses después… _

Castiel se arregló el traje que llevaba y antes de anudarse la corbata, se quedó mirando el colgante que usaba, con la pluma blanca. Le dio un pequeño besito mientras sonreía un poco.

-Esto es raro ¿Verdad Dean?- dijo mientras miraba la pluma- Han pasado tantos meses pero a aún no puedo aceptar que no volverás…- bajó la vista unos segundos antes de continuar- No sé si existirá algo así como un cielo de ángeles pero seguro que estarías en él… mírame, estoy tan nervioso… no puedo creer que vaya a tener mi primera exposición… jamás te enseñé mis dibujos y no tienes idea de cuánto me encantaría que los vieras…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero la limpió rápidamente- No, te prometí que no estaría triste, este es un día especial para mí… las cosas están yendo muy bien, Sammy y Gabe están de maravilla, deberías verlos, es muy divertido tener que enseñarle tantas cosas al ex angelito pero mi hermano tiene mucha paciencia con él, al menos ya está aprendiendo y ambos están mejor que nunca, Balthy dice que son tan empalagosos que le dará diabetes- se rio por su broma- Claro, casi lo olvido, ¿A que no adivinas que pasó? Balthy al fin a sentado cabeza y está tomándose las cosas en serio, está saliendo con alguien pero no quiero decirnos quien, aunque prometió que la conoceríamos este fin de semana… sí, ya me estaba asustando de que el apellido Novak muriera con nosotros-

-¡Ya es hora de irnos, Cas!-

-¡Ya voy, Gabe!- miró la pluma sonriendo- Ya se me hace tarde, Dean… deséame suerte en la exposición… y espero que donde sea que estés… puedas mirar esto… te tengo una sorpresa- le dio un besito a la pluma- Te amo Dean-

Castiel guardó con cuidado la pluma bajo su camisa y se anudó la corbata para salir con la parejita. Los tres se fueron en el auto de Gabriel hasta la galería donde se haría la exposición del moreno. Este se quedó en la entrada saludando a la gente hasta que lo llamaron para que presentara su último lienzo y dijera algunas palabras. Castiel subió al improvisado escenario mirando a los presentes.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, gracias a todos por venir hoy- se fijó que Gabriel estaba junto a Sam y Balthazar, haciéndole señas para darle buena suerte. Castiel continuó hablando antes de acercarse al lienzo y tomó la tela entre sus dedos- Lo que quiero mostrarles hoy… es una lienzo muy especial para mí… es cierto que en cada cosa que realizamos, colocamos una parte de nosotros pero en esta ocasión es al revés, es él quien me ha regalado un pedacito de su ser- Castiel sonrió mirando a los presentes- Este lienzo significa mucho para mí, representa tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabría por donde comenzar para explicarlo- el moreno quitó la tela para descubrir el lienzo, escuchando las exclamaciones de los presentes y se volteó sonriendo.

-Es precioso- dijo alguien del público que Castiel reconoció como una periodista de una revista artística- ¿Cómo se llama?-

-"Salvación"- respondió el moreno mirando su obra- Porque cuando estás perdido… yo estaré ahí para ti-

El lienzo no era algo fuera de este mundo, ni tampoco muy elaborado pero para Castiel, era la única forma en que consiguió expresar todo lo que sentía por Dean. Se quedó mirando al ángel del lienzo, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y esas preciosas alas blancas mientras mantenía abrazado a un niño y ambos se encontraban sentados a los pies de un árbol, el mismo en donde se conocieron por primera vez. Castiel sonrió satisfecho con lo que consiguió y llevó una mano a la camisa, sobre la pluma que cuidaba como su tesoro más valioso.

-Gracias Dean- murmuró para sí mismo- Gracias mi angelito-

Durante el resto de la exposición, había muchos interesados en comprar el cuadro del ángel, todos coincidían en que transmitía una sensación de calma y bienestar difícil de explicar. Castiel rechazó las ofertas con cortesía antes de ir con sus hermanos y Sam.

-Es precioso, Cassie- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Realmente hermoso-

-Gracias Balthy-

-Hay muchos interesados en comprarlo- dijo Gabriel- ¿Piensas venderlo? Porque sería una lástima, es tan bonito-

-No lo venderé, Gabe, no podría hacerlo… es por eso que lo regalaré-

-¿Eh?-

-Se lo daré a la única persona que sé que lo cuidará con el mismo cariño con el que yo lo pinté- miró a la pareja de su hermano- Es para ti, Sammy-

-Cas… ¿Estás seguro? Es algo muy personal y…-

-¿Y quién mejor para cuidarlo que tú?-

-Gracias, Cas, te prometo que lo cuidaré muy bien- dijo el castaño abrazándolo con fuerza- Muchas gracias…-

-No te coloques triste, Sammy- pidió el moreno acariciando su espalda- Él no querría vernos así-

-Sí… tienes razón- Gabriel abrazó a su pareja.

-Tranquilo, pequeño, estoy seguro que desde el lugar que sea, Dean sigue cuidándonos, con la misma dedicación, cariño y alegría de siempre-

-Sí… es que- Sam se volteó a abrazarlo- Lo extraño mucho, Gabe…-

-Lo sé, Sammy… al igual que nosotros-

Castiel se quedó con ellos el resto de la velada. Pasadas las diez terminó la exposición y se despidió de sus hermanos en la puerta de la galería, prometiéndoles que luego de que arreglara algunas cosas con el dueño del lugar, los alcanzaría en el bar para festejar el éxito de la exposición. El moreno ayudó a arreglar un poco y luego se despidió, dándole las gracias al encargado y aceptando su propuesta sobre realizar una nueva exposición cuando tuviera los lienzos suficientes. Castiel se colocó bien el abrigo y se quedó unos segundos mirando el lienzo de Dean, mañana vendría a buscarlo para llevárselo a Sam. Se acercó acariciando la tela, sin apartar la mirada de esas esmeraldas.

-Es un cuadro muy lindo- el moreno se dio la vuelta asustado y miró fijamente a ese hombre.

-¿Miguel…?-

-Tienes talento en esto-

-Gracias… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-No, todo está bien en el cielo pero vine por otro asunto, verás, ahora que Lucifer no es un problema y los ángeles desertores no causan problemas, hice una pequeña apuesta con Zacarías-

-¿Eh?-

-Apostamos sobre ti, Zacarías dijo que en medio año, ya te habrías olvidado de Dean y seguirías con tu vida, en cambio yo aposté, que no olvidarías a Dean, que aceptarías su partida y continuarías viviendo, como podrás ver, Zacarías no apuesta mucho por ustedes-

-No entiendo-

-Efectivamente no has olvidado a Dean, y aún cuando pudiste volver a caer en tus vicios y perder el camino, no lo hiciste-

-No volveré a eso- respondió el moreno decidido- Dean sacrificó mucho para ayudarme, para guiarme por el camino correcto, este es el Castiel por el cual un ángel quedó cautivado, este es el Cas que Dean amaba y no lo decepcionaré-

-Oí que hace unos meses fuiste a ver al hombre que asesinó a tus padres-

-Así es-

-¿No querías venganza?-

-Sí la quería… pero creo que al final entiendo las palabras de Dean… fui a ver a ese hombre y decirle que lo perdonaba por lo que hizo, que no guardaré rencor contra él y que sinceramente, esperaba que encontrara el camino correcto, que el odio no es la solución… ¿Sabes que hizo ese hombre?- Miguel negó despacio- Primero se quedó en silencio, seguramente sorprendido por mis palabras pero cuando me estaba yendo… dijo "Lo siento" y cuando escuché el verdadero arrepentimiento en sus palabras… me quité un gran peso de encima… la venganza solo me hubiera dejado un vacío que jamás podría llenar, en cambió el perdón… me ha logrado dar tranquilidad… es cierto que mis padres no regresaran y nada cambiará pero al menos ahora… me siento mucho mejor que antes, mucho mejor que cuando solo odiaba…-

Castiel lo miró fijamente, Dean le había enseñado tantas cosas en esos días que pasaron juntos. No se iba a perdonar jamás si decepcionaba a su ángel, le había costado mucho hacerlo pero realmente se sintió mejor luego de perdonar a ese hombre y escucharlo pedir perdón. Y todo fue gracias a su ángel de la guardia, Dean lo había salvado de muchas formas pero la más importante de todas, lo había salvado de sí mismo. El arcángel asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo lo que decía Dean sobre ti-

-¿Eh?-

-El brillo de tu alma es muy peculiar, Castiel- el moreno lo miró fijamente- Espero que puedas aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que se te ha dado- el arcángel le dio la espalda- Y más te vale que lo cuides- el menor lo miró curioso- No te gustaría saber de lo que es capaz un arcángel enojado-

Miguel desapareció dejando a un muy confundido Castiel, este se volteó a mirar el lienzo de nuevo cuando una voz lo dejó atónito.

-Es precioso, Cas, es maravilloso- el moreno no contuvo sus lágrimas para darse la vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No… es mucho más precioso y maravilloso el modelo real ¿No crees, Dean?-

-Cas-

-Bienvenido a casa, angelito, bienvenido, Dean- miró esas esmeraldas con una sonrisa de felicidad- Gracias por volver…-

-No iré a ninguna parte, Cas… a tu lado, es el único lugar donde deseo estar-

Castiel sonrió ante esas palabras para tomar al ángel por las mejillas y darle varios besos, para convencer a su cuerpo y a su corazón, que Dean estaba a su lado, que había regresado y está vez, nadie los separaría.


	26. Epilogo: nuestro paraíso ideal

**Capitulo 25 **

**Epilogo: Nuestro paraíso ideal. **

Castiel sonrió con las caras de los demás cuando vieron a Dean. Sam fue el más emocionado de todos y se mantuvo abrazando a su hermano casi toda la noche mientras el moreno les contaba lo que ocurrió y la conversación con Miguel, omitiendo la última casi amenaza si no cuidaba a Dean como era debido.

-No puedo creerlo, hermanito- dijo Sam emocionado- No te dejaré ir de nuevo-

-Sammy-

-Le levantaré un altar a Miguel en la casa- el rubio se rio- Te quiero mucho, Dean-

-Yo también, Sammy-

-Entonces… ¿Eres humano también?- preguntó Balthazar.

-Eso creo, aunque… no tengo idea de algunas cosas…-

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré todo- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Cuidadito, Dean, mira que Sammy todavía no se acostumbra del todo a las cosas humanas-

-Mejor yo te enseño- agregó Castiel- Soy un buen maestro y aprenderás muy rápido conmigo-

-Me encantaría, Cas- respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-Oye- Sam hizo morritos- Yo te quiero enseñar, Dean-

-No te comportes como un niño, mi cachorrito- dijo Gabriel sonriendo.

-¿Cachorrito?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Verás, Dean- le explicó la pareja de su hermano- No sé donde pero Sammy aprendió a poner una carita de perrito cuando quiere algo, así que por malvado, le digo mi cachorrito, ¿Verdad precioso?-

-Eres malo, Gabe, no le hagas caso, Dean-

Castiel se rio al ver como el rubio molestaba a su hermano menor para que le enseñara la dichosa carita de perrito. El moreno ya la había visto antes y su hermano tenía razón, Sam podía conseguir cualquier cosa cuando la usaba. Al final terminó enseñándosela a Dean y este asintió en aprobación para sentarse a su lado mientras le pedía que le enseñara a hacerlo. Castiel negó con una sonrisa, ahora sí que no se libraría si su ángel aprendía esa carita tan linda, aunque le bastaba con mirarlo con esas hermosas esmeraldas para rendirse ante él.

Sam hizo morritos cuando Castiel le dijo que se llevaría al rubio a su casa y que se quedaría con él. Gracias a la intervención de Gabriel, logró hacerlo, ya que Sam estaba listo para suplicar con su mirada de perrito. Dean se despidió de su hermano con un fuerte abrazo cuando los pasaron a dejar a casa.

-Cuídate mucho, Dean-

-Tú también, Sammy y no hagas tantos berrinches, ya no eres un niño-

-Idiota- dijo sacándole la lengua- Te quiero, Dean, estoy muy feliz de que estés de regreso-

-Yo estoy feliz de haber vuelto, Sammy- el rubio le revolvió el cabello con cariño y le dio un casto beso en la frente- Nos vemos mañana, Sammy-

-Sí, estaré muy temprano por aquí-

-Claro que no jovencito- Gabriel lo jaló de la muñeca para subirlo al auto- Dean debe descansar y tener un poco de tiempo con Cas-

-¡Pero es mi hermano!- replicó infantilmente el más alto.

-No se preocupen chicos, yo controlaré al cachorrito- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Vendremos a almorzar con ustedes- Castiel asintió.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto- dijo Balthazar abrazándolo con fuerza y le susurró al oído- Estoy seguro que no te sentirás solito, Cassie te mimará mucho-

-Balthy…- se sonrojo el rubio.

-¿Qué le dices a mi chico?- preguntó Castiel curioso.

-Secreto, secreto, mi Cassie, nos vemos mañana chicos-

-¿Vas a casa, Balthy?- preguntó Gabriel mientras el mayor subía al auto.

-No, haré una pequeña visita a mi chica-

-Tienes que presentárnosla-

-Claro hermanito, este fin de semana la conocerán-

Castiel vio como los tres se iban en el auto, hablando sobre la chica misteriosa de Balthazar. El moreno sonrió tomando la mano de su angelito y lo entró con cierta rapidez.

-Hogar, dulce, hogar, bienvenido a casa, Dean-

-Cas…- se volteó al oír al rubio estornudar mientras el gato se pasaba por sus piernas- Cas, esto…- volvió a estornudar- ¿Qué me pasa…?-

-No puedo creerlo, eres alérgico a los gatos, Dean- dijo divertido.

-¿Alérgico?-

-Estornudaras cada vez que haya uno cerca-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Dean tomando al gato- Pero es tan bonito- volvió a estornudar- Cas…-

-Suelta a mica, Dean, mañana iremos por algo para tu alergia o tendré que dejar a mica afuera-

-No Cas, no le hagas eso al gatito, mira, ya deje de estornudar- dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba al gato y se contenía de hacerlo. El moreno se rio.

-Vale, no la echaremos pero suéltala, no quiero que sigas estornudando, sube al cuarto, Dean, le daré de comer a mica antes de ir contigo-

El rubio asintió despidiéndose de la gatita y subió al segundo piso. Castiel llevó a mica hasta la cocina, le dejó comida en su platito cerca de la camita que le tenía y cambio el agua. Acarició por última vez la cabecita del animal y subió. Dean estaba mirando el croquis con los dibujos de él, Castiel lo abrazó por la espalda sonriendo.

-¿Te gustan?-

-Son preciosos, Cas, dibujas muy lindo-

-Gracias…aunque mi modelo ya era hermoso, así que es imposible que quedaran feas- el rubio se rio dejando el croquis en su lugar y se giró al menor.

-Cas… te extrañé mucho… no quería dejarte- dijo el rubio casi llorando.

-Yo tampoco, Dean… pero lo hiciste para salvar a tu familia y a nosotros… créeme que eso significó mucho para mí-

-Cas…-

-Pensé que jamás volvería a verte, Dean- repartió besitos por su cuello- No te dejaré ir de nuevo, mi angelito-

-Cas… yo ya no soy…-

-Sí Dean, para mí siempre serás mi ángel-

-Cas…-

Ambos se miraron fijamente para luego encontrar sus bocas en un suave beso, estuvieron así por unos minutos, por el simple hecho de que querían confirmar que él otro estaba ahí y no se iría. Los dos fueron hasta la cama mientras se desvestían sin prisas y disfrutando de acariciar el cuerpo ajeno. Dean le desabotonó la camisa, disfrutando de esa suave piel.

-Dean… yo… no deberíamos… al menos yo no… no después de lo que te hice- el rubio mantenía la mirada fija en su pecho y Castiel vio como sostenía la pluma entre sus manos.

-Cas…-

-Dean- el moreno colocó su mano sobre la palma del rubio, que sostenía la pluma- Es mi tesoro…-

-Pensé que estaba soñando-

-¿Eh?-

-No sé donde estaba pero… podía oír tu voz y eso me calmaba, porque sabía que estabas bien…-

-Dean-

-Te amo Cas y aún cuando ahora no puedo ver tu alma, sé que sigue brillando con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que la vi, aunque puede que ahora, brille más que nunca- el moreno sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, Dean, gracias a ti he conseguido todo esto, muchas gracias mi angelito-

-Cas-

-Te amo-

Castiel le dio un suave beso mientras sus manos recorrían con calma esa cálida piel, grabando cada sensación que le transmitía. Su boca repartió besitos por ese firme abdomen, esta vez no sería brusco ni habría dolor. Le permitió a Dean que explorara su cuerpo usando las manos, disfrutando cada roce, cada caricia. Estiró la mano para sacar un botecito de lubricante del velador, miró a Dean y este le acarició la mejilla.

-Hazlo Cas-

-Pero…-

-Por favor, te amo Cas y créeme que no hay una sola cosa que tú podrías hacer para cambiar eso-

-Dean-

-Además- sonrió traviesamente- Soy nuevo en todo lo humano, tienes que enseñarme- el moreno se rio.

-Lo haré encantado, Dean, pon mucha atención y déjate llevar-

Castiel fue cuidadoso mientras lo preparaba y cuando lo penetró por primera vez, esperó que el rubio se acostumbrara a la nueva intromisión y luego comenzó a moverse despacio, sin querer lastimar al hombre que amaba y asegurándose que fuera placentero para él. El ex ángel gimió entreabriendo los ojos mientras lo miraba con deseo, se lamió los labios y estiró una mano para tomarlo por la nuca.

-Dean- gimió el moreno.

-Te amo Cas… no tienes que contenerte… yo también quiero, por favor-

-Dean… te amo-

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y se deleitó con los gemidos del rubio, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando lo arremetió directo a ese punto que lo hizo retorcerse de placer sobre la cama mientras le suplicaba por más. Castiel lo complació por completo, procurando que lo disfrutara y así lo evidenciaban sus gritos de placer. Dean fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre, Castiel lo siguió un poco después, afirmando su frente contra el hombro del rubio mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. El mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos y ambos se acomodaron sobre la cama abrazándose.

-Te amo, Dean-

-Yo también te amo, Cas-

El moreno le contó sobre su visita a ese hombre y lo sucedido cuando decidió perdonarlo. Dean lo miró orgullosamente antes de acariciarle el cabello con cariño y luego lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Ese es mi Cas-

-Dean-

-Te amo, Cas, eres maravilloso-

-No Dean, fue gracias a ti, gracias a que viniste a guiarme cuando estaba perdido, gracias a que estuviste a mi lado cuando más te necesitaba-

-Cas-

-Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte, Dean-

-Yo siempre estaré para ti, Cas… siempre que pierdas el camino, yo estaré ahí para ti-

-Gracias mi angelito, y cada vez que lo necesites, yo también estaré ahí para ti, Dean, siempre-

Castiel estrechó al ex-ángel entre sus brazos mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello. Dean le rodeaba la cintura con una mano y mantenía la cabeza contra su pecho. El menor sonrió cuando escuchó la respiración acompasada y suave del rubio. Acarició su espalda con suavidad sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Estaba tan feliz de tener a Dean a su lado, al comienzo las cosas estaban difíciles y tensas entre ellos pero el rubio logró hacerse un espacio en su vida y ahora ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su corazón. Castiel sonrió al pensar como ese angelito lo había estado cuidando todos esos años e incluso fue capaz de bajar del cielo para ayudarlo, no sabía que había hecho para ahora tener a un hombre tan maravilloso en su vida pero iba a cuidarlo muy bien. Castiel comprendió que los malos sentimientos no lo llevarían a ningún lado, que el odio y el rencor, solo lo separaban de las personas que quería y no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Ahora tenía todo lo que deseaba, hacia algo que amaba, pintar, tenía una familia increíble que adoraba y estaba con el hombre que amaba, ¿Acaso la vida podría ser mejor?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó a la mañana siguiente con una cálida sensación contra su cuerpo, miró a su pareja que dormía profundamente y se quedó observándolo varios segundos sin evitar sonreír. Cuando Miguel los atravesó a ambos con su espada, Dean estuvo en algo parecido a un sueño, donde no había dolor, no podías morir y las cosas parecían mucho más sencillas, por unos segundos pensó que algo así era su paraíso ideal, un lugar tranquilo, donde podía descansar pero le faltaba lo más importante, alguien con quien compartirlo. Su paraíso ideal no era el cielo, ni ese lugar tan lindo en donde estuvo esos meses, su paraíso ideal, era junto a Castiel y a su familia, eso sí que no lo cambiaría por nada. Estaba muy agradecido por esa segunda oportunidad y planeaba aprovecharla muy bien, ahora que se encontraba en su paraíso ideal, ¿Acaso la vida podría ser mejor?

Porque cuando estás perdido, siempre habrá alguien que puede ayudarte a retomar el camino y enseñarte las cosas importantes y bellas de la vida. Porque cuando estás perdido… alguien estará ahí para ti.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el fic y a quienes comentaron. Saludos! :)


End file.
